


NO WAY OUT

by yes9096



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Steve Rogers, Criminal Bucky, Detective Steve, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>冬盾-Stucky<br/>监狱ABO/警探Steve</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冬盾-Stucky  
> 监狱ABO/警探Steve

【一】

 

车子慢慢减速，最后停了下来。

Steve坐在副驾驶座，看着车窗外的景色从飞速掠过到渐渐静止。清晨的公路上没什么车子，一路上非常顺畅，空气带着平日在水泥森林里面闻不到的味道，从打开了一条缝的车窗那儿渗进来。车子停稳之后，Steve摇下车窗，把口袋里的ID卡递给外头守着的警卫，一边打量了一下将要进入的那个堡垒——那儿的围墙很高，上头有带刺的铁丝，据说还是高压电网。因为州里节省经费的原因，可能并不是二十四小时都通着电。  
但谁也没能从这儿逃出去。  
他知道如果现在再往前开十米，在经过那扇门之后，目之所及的就是另一个世界——如果抬起头的话，大家都在看着同一片天空，但在这堵16英尺高的厚墙里面，那放肆发散的天蓝色带着卷成云团的绝望，自由连同视线止于高墙的边际。  
过去唾手可得现在却触不可及的生活对于他们来说，是远比肉体禁锢更残忍的折磨。

在他晃神的时候，电子感应闸发出了允许通行的提示音。  
车子重新启动，Steve把注意力从高墙上的电网那里收回来。他伸手接过隔壁Coulson递过来的ID卡，「谢谢你送我来这里。」  
「我们之间还需要客气什么。」Coulson的手紧握方向盘，他隔着车窗和守在外头站岗的狱警打了个招呼，「只是大家都惊讶于你的决定。」

进入围墙之后，再没有树丛。  
光秃秃的水泥地带着坚硬冰冷的气息，还有远处晒得发黄的草地。操场在烈日下显得有些空旷。Steve沉默了一下，Coulson看不清他的表情。  
隔了好一阵子，那个金发男人才缓缓开口，「其实，我也没想过会有这么一天。」

「……你还会回来吗？」Coulson在问这句话之前已经斟酌了很久。  
他们队里的人并非完全不清楚Steve这么做的缘由，关于「那件事情」，大家都心知肚明。但谁也没想到，Steve会真的选择这条路。如果他不这么干，以Steve的能耐，应该可以在职途一帆风顺，一步一步往上走。  
但同时Coulson也比任何人都清楚——如果Steve会就这样放弃，那个人也不再是Steve Rogers了。

显然Steve听到了那个问题。  
他轻轻转头看着Coulson——他知道他们是真心把他当成最好的搭档和伙伴，他对此心存感激。但越是这样，Steve越没办法对他们作出无法保证的承诺。  
谁想要到这个地方呢？无论是囚犯、还是看管他们的狱警，所有人都被禁锢在高墙之内，每天对着同样的人重复着一样的事情。那些饥饿的野兽和家人、朋友隔绝。和社会失去联结。被时代抛弃。  
太阳还是照常升起，外面的世界却已经与他们无关。  
Steve突然庆幸自己没什么可以牵挂的——父母早逝、单身，平日看起来并不幸运的生活在这一刻却让他少了需要割舍的东西。是啊，即使是他也好，这个对于所有人来说都无处可逃的牢笼，谁想要进来呢？

但无论是十年、二十年、甚至五十年，只要Thor还在里面一天，他就没办法出去。  
他也不会出去。

看着突然沉默下来的Steve，Coulson很识趣地转移话题，「不过，说不定明天谁就高迁了，即使你回来，队里也可能不再是那些人。世事这种东西，谁也说不准。」

「是啊，世事这种东西，谁也说不准……」Steve手肘撑在车窗的边沿，指腹在下巴摩挲。阳光隔着车窗洒满他的前发，暗金色的倒影印在玻璃上，留下引人遐想的轮廓。  
谁也不知道他为了这个决定做了多少事情。

「对了，Fury长官让我告诉你，这里的典狱长是他的旧识，他事先已经打过招呼。如果有什么需要帮助的尽管开口，别的事情不需要担心。」

「谢谢。」Steve回以一个感激的微笑。这下看起来比先前的真实多了。

经过空旷的操场之后，车子转了一个弯。在差不多要靠近那栋主楼的时候，Steve一直平静的内心突然开始紧张了起来。他没有退路了。不过，如果有可以信赖的对象，那么自己面前那条路也会更容易走。  
这样想着，Steve的心情又稍微好转了些。

「我只能送你到这里了。」车子停在大楼的前面。Coulson坐在车里，和外面来接人的狱警敬了个礼。Steve关上车门，隔着车窗和那个老好人道别，然后Coulson笑着作了个电话联络的手势。

前来接Steve的狱警是一位非洲裔美国人。带着有些痞气的笑容，那排整齐的牙齿在对方肤色的衬托下白得引人注目。  
他和Steve握了握手，随后报上自己的名字，「Sam Wilson。」  
「Steve Rogers。」Steve一边说着，一边不着痕迹地打量了一下对方那身打扮。比Sam肤色还要深色的短袖制服露出对方肌肉结实的手臂，Steve不禁感叹了一下眼前这人虽然看着挺和善，但确实有威吓别人的实力。

「第一次来监狱？」Sam扬起半边嘴角，这个笑容带着些许俯视新人的意味，但并没有任何恶意。他朝守在门口的警卫打了声招呼，用挂在腰间的ID卡打开了进入大楼的电子门。  
他们要先去见一见这里的典狱长。  
Sam大步流星地走在熟悉的走廊上，Steve紧跟在对方后面，一边打量着这陌生的地方，「不。不过这里倒是第一次。」  
「你会慢慢习惯这里的，至少，这儿比外头普通的监狱条件好多了。」Sam对此有些得意洋洋，虽然Steve并不懂是为什么——对于他来说，哪里都一样。灰色基调的建筑，如同被黑暗侵蚀的大理石教堂。他可不是来度假的。

典狱长的办公室在顶楼。  
Sam敲了敲门，在得到允许进入的命令之后，他有些毕恭毕敬地推开了办公室的门，「Sir，人带到了。」  
「辛苦了。」典狱长放下手里的笔，抬头看着两人，「Sam，你可以先出去一下吗？我要跟新人说几句话，等下还要麻烦你带他熟悉一下环境。」

「没问题。」出去之前，Sam拍了拍Steve的肩膀——好像这短短几分钟就能让他们有多熟似的。但Steve很感激对方的友善，这让他一直紧绷着的神经稍微放松了下来。  
在Sam把门关好之后，典狱长离开了他的办公椅。他站起来，用冷静的眼神打量眼前这个金发的新下属。

「相信你在进来之前也做过不少功课，但我还是需要自我介绍一下——Chester Phillips，这里的典狱长。好了，不需要多说废话，我们直接进入主题吧。」典狱长把桌面上的笔记本合上。他脸上的皱纹在说话的时候跟着动作，任岁月沧桑，却没能在他那双锐利的眼睛里留下痕迹，「Fury已经事先联络过我，我大概也知道是怎么回事。只要你不给我惹麻烦，别的事情我也不会多管。」

「谢谢。」Steve微微颔首。原本他以为要过典狱长这一关还需要做些工作，但事情顺利得有些不可思议，「我很清楚自己的本职工作，也能尽我所能地完成任务。至于不惹麻烦的承诺——我尽量。」

典狱长轻轻哼笑了一声，「所有不知天高地厚的人，都会在这里碰壁……无论是关在笼子里的，还是笼子外的，无一例外。」  
Steve知道典狱长这话意有所指，但无论对方打算置身事外还是参与其中，也无法改变他的决定。阳光被云层短暂地遮住，室内一下子暗了一些。Steve脑筋转动的时候眼睛紧紧盯着典狱长桌面上的地球仪，假装在听对方说话。  
「有什么想要问的吗？」典狱长似乎并没有因为Steve的沉默而感到不快，「如果没有的话，你可以跟着Sam去熟悉一下这里。」

「……我想知道，Thor Odinson的情况。」  
Steve努力让这句话的语气听上去比较平稳。他脸上的表情一如既往，但事实上他并没有看上去那么冷静——一沾上这事，他的理智总会松动。这不像他。

「今天是第九天，他还呆在适应区。」典狱长重新坐下来，他似乎对Steve的问题早有准备，「明天一早，在经过委员会的审定之后，就可以知道他被分去哪个监区——不过也只是走流程的事情，他会去哪里，我们都心知肚明。」

闻言，Steve松了口气。  
不知道是否应该感激Odinson家族的施压，至少Thor在这里的待遇应该不至于太糟。  
「谢谢，我没有别的问题了。」Steve朝监狱长敬了个礼——这对于还没换上制服、仍旧穿着便服的他来说，感觉有点滑稽。实际上他不需要这样做，只是以前留下来的习惯。  
他需要点时间去改变这一切。

「Rogers，出于我个人的立场，给你一个忠告。」在Steve准备出去之前，监狱长突然又开口道，「在试图保护别人之前，先想好办法在这里站稳脚跟比较重要——这里和外面不一样，你那身制服无法在这里护你周全。」

「……鲨鱼，会对人类的警示牌选择视而不见。」

 

——***——

 

厚重皮靴和水泥地板触碰的感觉并不陌生。  
Steve把刘海全部往后梳，打理得整整齐齐，耀眼的金棕色塞进狱警制服的帽子里面，只露出后脑短短的一截。在这里，过分突显自己的白种人血统并不能带来什么好处。最后他在更衣室戴上手套。Steve长吁一口气，看着镜子里面的自己。

很好，除了这身制服，和平时没什么不同。

叩叩。  
「Steve，好了吗？」Sam敲了敲更衣室的门，「差不多该到他们的点名时间了，正好趁这个机会带你熟悉一下那里。」  
整整一个上午，Steve在Sam的带领下基本上把这里的基本状况都摸透了。他领了制服，中午吃过饭后在分配好的宿舍那里逛了一圈——实际上大部分狱警都不会选择呆在这里，每天八个小时的工作，谁下班了不想回家吃顿好的呢。  
虽然这并不包括Steve。

「这就来。」

Steve推开门之后Sam还朝他吹了一声口哨。  
你就像一条被扔进鲨鱼池里面的沙丁鱼，Sam如此评价道。他当然会这么说——以前Steve他们队里的老人招呼新人的时候也爱这么形容。对此Steve只是勾了勾唇，把别在腰间的对讲机调整了一下位置。

「等一下你可能会接收到很多不怀好意的东西，制服外面那件背心虽然可以挡挡长柄刀，但可挡不了那个。」Sam一边走一边给Steve做心理准备，「……视线、手势、粗言秽语。他们喜欢这样对付新人，无论是新来的犯人还是狱警。你要学会无视他们的话——野兽也就只能在笼子里耍耍嘴皮子逞威风。」

Steve挑了挑眉，「你刚来的时候你怎么做的？」

「说实话，一开始我有点被吓到。」Sam笑笑，拿自己开涮，「他们隔着笼子朝你咆哮——有时候还管你叫黑鬼或者狗杂种，反正怎么难听怎么来。当你选择当没听见，那些家伙只会变本加厉。如果你没有能耐让他们闭嘴，他们会一辈子都骑在你头上。」

「怎么才能让他们闭嘴？」Steve不想在这儿惹麻烦。他身上的麻烦已经足够让他的注意力全部挪到那个地方去。

「很多办法。」  
但Sam并没有再说下去。他们到了。

走廊尽头那扇门远要比看上去厚重。Steve知道，当那扇门打开的时候，他们需要面对的不仅仅是几百号囚犯——而是一整个鲨鱼池。  
那里没有别的鱼。只有鲨鱼，和被鲨鱼吞掉的食物。

警棍，手铐，对讲机，微型催泪瓦斯手榴弹。虽然准备充足，但在Sam拿出用来开门的ID卡之前，Steve全身的肌肉已经连同他的精神一样紧绷了起来。一种如临大敌的战栗感。  
自动门在提示音响起之后往两边打开。  
目之所及的笔直走廊非常开阔，两边的牢房隔得很远。铁笼子一字排开，靠这边的犯人已经蠢蠢欲动——他们是嗅觉灵敏的野兽，任何一点风吹草动都躲不过他们的耳目——那些家伙靠在关押他们的铁栏子边，用赤裸裸的目光盯着进来的两人。  
显然Steve要来的事情已经传开了。

移动步伐的时候身体僵硬得如同岩石，Steve跟在Sam后面，第一次进入这个地方。  
刚开始是听不真切的低声碎语，只是不知道谁说了一句「婊子」，后面跟着的嘈杂声渐渐大了起来。混杂着各种各样的脏话，并非善类的野兽们开始通过夸张下流的笑声和口哨来彰显自己的存在。

「C32551，C38762。」Sam来到最近的第一个牢门前，敲了敲铁笼子的边缘，示意里面的两人站好。他一边用附近的人都听得见的声量喊到，「都站起来，现在开始要点名了。」

「你隔壁这金发尤物是谁？」编号为C38762的囚犯吃吃地笑了出来，「现在你们挑狱警都照顾到我们的需求了吗？瞧瞧他那雪白的脖子，简直像是一只手可以拗断一样。」

Sam摇头，他叹了口气，在点名册上勾了几个字，「闭嘴。这样对你没有好处。」

「嘿，要不要尝尝我的老二？」那人的手臂搭在铁栏上，绕出来对着Steve比了个极其下流的手势，Steve敢打包票他要是再站前一步那家伙就要揪住他的衣服了。那家伙伸出舌头舔了舔自己的下唇，原本打了唇环的地方只剩下一个黑乎乎的洞口，「怎么不说话？总不会刚刚才和你隔壁这家伙来了一次口活，还藏着精液在你舌头底下吧？」  
附近几个牢房的人发出一阵哄笑声。有人捶打了一下铁栏子，有些生锈的金属和拳头碰撞的声音在空气中震动。Steve极力忍耐住那点反胃的感觉。

「别太在意，会叫的狗通常不咬人。」Sam用眼神安抚了一下精神有些紧绷的Steve，他们继续往下一个笼子走去，「C56420，把你的裤子穿好，没人想看你的包皮垢。」

「那个新来的他想看。」C56420咧开嘴，露出一口大黄牙，手臂上狰狞的纹身被身上的横肉挤得有些变了形，「大伙儿！瞧瞧他那挺翘的小屁股，我猜他已经准备好了。希望他不会被我干得太松——」

一阵哄笑，Sam突然有点同情Steve。  
他作为新人刚来的时候也有过这样的时期，但Steve的情况比起他的明显要恶劣多了。Sam不是没经历过被犯人挑逗的事情，但大多数人还是更偏爱Steve那款的——是的，看上去高贵的金发和白得过分的皮肤相衬在一起，和结实肌肉形成反差的丰润红唇加上迷人的湛蓝色眼睛，这个体型近乎完美的新人就像一尊从美术馆中走出来的古希腊雕像。  
而他本人似乎对此毫不自觉。  
别着武器的皮带将Steve柔软的腰勒出略显纤细的线条，臀部肌肉随着走路的动作把合身的制服裤子顶出一个诱人的弧度。对于牢里的人来说，这是最顶级的诱惑，也是最残忍的折磨。  
Sam敢说，粘着在Steve身上的目光足以让那个金发男人在他们脑中被剥个精光——也许那头耀眼的金发上还沾着粘稠的精液。

从深色短袖制服下露出来的手臂肌肉绷得紧实，Steve皱起眉头，反复在心里提醒自己Sam对他交代过不要被轻易激怒的忠告。  
他可以装作没听见那些恶心的家伙在背后不停用粗言秽语折磨自己的听觉，也可以选择无视那些人狰狞丑恶的嘴脸，甚至可以忍受他们用灼热无比的视线在自己的后背上逡巡——就像狼的舌头从大腿根部开始舔过他的后背那样恶心。  
他不想惹麻烦，自然也不希望自己太出风头。

可惜最后Steve还是破功了。  
当一个彪形大汉扯住Steve的衣袖，把那个注意力并不集中的金发狱警拖往自己牢笼那个方向的时候，Steve选择了最简单有效的办法——他一脚踢在那家伙的膝盖上。  
——隔着间隔稍细的铁笼子，Steve那厚实皮靴的后跟准确无误地击中了那家伙的髌韧带。  
那家伙疼得身子一歪，龇牙咧嘴软倒在坚硬的地板上。

「别碰我。」Steve再次抬腿，一脚踢在铁栏子上，他的警棍还别在腰间，似乎没有动用它的打算，「不然下次我就要往你的脑门上招呼。」

因为这一下，牢里一阵渗人的沉默。Steve的动作非常迅速，连被攻击的当事人几乎也没看清楚到底发生了什么。  
但隔了大概还不到十秒，牢里突然又沸腾了起来——近距离欣赏到这下攻击的野兽们，纷纷发出了声调各异的口哨和呐喊。一浪接着一浪，就像病毒传播一样迅速，几乎整个C区的牢房都响起了兴奋难耐的叫喊声。  
和Sam他们一样正在狱区巡逻的狱警们用警棍敲击铁栏，骂骂咧咧地示意他们安静下来。

……

「抱歉，我没想到结果会是这样。」待那些如同野兽嚎叫的声响渐渐平息下来之后，Steve略微难堪地看着Sam，「我以为他们会稍微吃点教训。」  
Sam领着Steve往走廊最里头的地方走去，「我认为你需要认真考虑一下，明天开始将要如何面对这些家伙——放风的时候，你将会看到被放出笼子外面的兽群。」

Steve无奈地摇了摇头。  
明天，他才不关心自己会怎样——他需要担心的并不是这件事情。

「这个差别待遇的社会……我们差不多要到了。」

Steve跟在Sam后面，对方带着他越过几个空着的牢房——这几个和外面全部用铁栏制作的笼子不一样，在笼子的后面，还有一扇可以自由关闭的门。门现在都开着，里面没有人。  
比较人性化的设计，Steve在心底默默评价了一句。看来是特意用来关押那些身份不一样的犯人。大概……Thor也会分到这类型的牢房吧。Steve暗自祈祷。

「编号C32557。」Sam用指头比了比最靠近里头一扇紧闭着的门。友善的黑人狱警回过头来看着自己的新同僚，却意外看到Steve突然发白的脸色。

有哪里不对劲。

Steve感觉到自己一直紧绷着的肌肉开始微微发抖。  
一种来自于身体内部、属于本能的直觉对他的前进提出了警告——每走一步，Steve都能感觉到一股神秘的气味更进一步地俘虏了他的嗅觉。大脑开始警钟长鸣，但没有停止的脚步让他像深入兽穴一样，紧张得就要停止呼吸。  
那信号就像一种诱惑、一种警告。一种足以让他理智被撕咬的气味。

「那里面关着谁？」Steve咽了一口唾沫。他们现在离那里只有大概不到十米的距离了，这下Steve能够清晰地分辨出那股扰乱他内心的味道到底是什么了。

 

——Alpha的信息素。  
这不应该存在于这里的，Alpha的信息素。

 

「你说C32557？」看着Steve极力掩盖住自己身体传来的不适感，Sam虽然有些疑惑，但他并没有多问，「他的本名叫James Barnes。有点俄罗斯黑帮背景，但具体资料不详，局里不让看。」  
他们站在门口，Sam敲了敲那扇紧闭着的门，「嘿，伙计，点名了。」

门没有打开。  
但Steve比任何人都清楚，关在里头的那个家伙——那个Alpha——已经清楚意识到了自己的存在。在对方发散信号的同时，Steve被唤醒的信息素同样回传到了对方那里。  
他们之间属于彼此才能解读出来的频率已经对上。

这意味着，对方已经知道了他的秘密。


	2. Chapter 2

【二】

 

在残酷的动物世界中存留下来的生命，都无法违背适者生存的丛林法则。

旧人类——过去被称为Alpha性别者、Beta性别者和Omega性别者的人类——在经历过数百上千年的自然灾害、人为战争和大规模传染疾病之后，因为实验失败和滥用药物，正逐渐往另外的方向进化。生育率相对低下的Beta性别者所拥有的不明显性征，已经在人类漫长的进化史上逐步消失。他们开始往两个截然不同的方向发展，最终变化成两个极端。而原本数量就相对稀少的Alpha性别者和Omega性别者同样人数锐减，人类不得不通过改造自身有缺憾的基因来跟上自然界淘汰的脚步。

在这三者界限开始模糊的同时，取而代之的是——男性与女性之间的性征和体能差别越来越明显。人类开始倾向用男性和女性来划分和概括不同性别群族。旧人类的习惯成为历史，被编写进性别研究资料，成为图书馆某个角落中的几本。  
各方面能力均衡的普通人——过去他们被称为Beta性别者——成为了新世代人类社会的中坚力量，无论男女。能力相对强大的Alpha男性和生育率较高的Omega女性则成为了新人类社会中备受追捧的主导性存在，过去曾经根深蒂固的三者阶级格局发生了改变——生育率低下的Alpha女性不再享有和过去接受Beta性别者和Omega性别者的追捧的辉煌地位，但她们仍能凭借着自己过人的能力在社会中寻求一席之地。

而Omega男性，则在物种淘汰的过程中苟延残喘，成为了数量稀少的珍贵研究对象——他们自降生起便被登记在册、接受政府机构的保护，并被要求参与基因改良计划。

Steve就是其中一个。  
他没能逃过试验——也许不应该这么说，他过去渴望改变自己，而神刚好也选中了他。

 

——***——

 

Thor的手被反铐在身后。  
没人能看出来，那双手曾经为Steve泡出他喝过最美味的咖啡，还能在那杯拿铁上制作出精巧的拉花。Thor的手指跟纤细半点沾不上边，但却足够灵巧，他最喜欢的就是在自己的店里和Jane比赛看谁能够更快地完成那些造型各异的可爱曲奇饼。  
只是现在，热可可的香气被监狱潮湿阴冷的霉味所掩盖。那个金发男人失去了自由。

在通往牢房的路上，Steve走在Thor后面。他不敢太过明目张胆地观察，只是用余光打量Thor明显剪短了的头发——有一次Jane玩心大发，非得揪着Steve问她和Thor到底谁的头发更长更好看。是的，就是那个阳光从落地窗晒进来、空气中有着挥散不去的烘焙咖啡豆香味的下午，Steve还记得当时面前那块芝士蛋糕细腻浓郁的口感。他坐在店里的落地窗前面画画，纸上是那对幸福得让他羡慕不已的情侣。

那是他过得最快乐的一段时光。

Steve侧开头，努力让自己的注意力从这里转移。  
他们现在就像彼此从不曾认识过的陌生人一样。Thor从适应区的牢房里面出来之后，只是在头一眼看到Steve的时候露出了一瞬间的震惊，然后马上又恢复成平时的表情。他们都知道，无论是怎样都好，在这里装出一副不认识彼此的样子显然是更为明智的选择。Sam给他戴上手铐——Thor非常配合——然后示意他跟着狱警走。

他们走过C区长长的走廊。那时候非常早，很多人仍然在睡梦中，但同样有不少人盯着从自己牢门前走过的新人。

「嘿，你好啊，金发小美妞。」有人懒洋洋地靠在铁栏子前面朝他们打招呼。Steve弄不清楚到底对方是在和自己说话，还是在试探新来的Thor。有人朝他们吹口哨，也有人不以为意地坐在床上叠好自己的被子。牢里只有些窸窸窣窣的声音，比起昨天他跟着Sam巡逻经过的时候要安静得多。虽然，不知道这能维持多久。

Steve就在这时候发现典狱长错了。  
对方说过他身上的这身制服不能保护他。也许真的是这样，但他也不应该全盘相信别人的判断。拥有狱警身份的自己起码能让牢里的犯人忌惮——至少他们不敢明目张胆地把拳头往自己的脸上招呼，相比之下，Thor在这个牢笼里更为危险。  
如果他的友人不是看上去足够强悍魁梧，恐怕在相对安全的适应区里，也早已成为那些家伙的腹中之食。

「到了。」Sam用钥匙打开走廊靠近尽头的其中一个牢房的门，示意Thor进去里面。

Steve看着那扇门，想起了昨天和那个Alpha的第一次见面。  
这个念头有点儿唐突，但一旦开始，就在脑中挥之不去。那个男人不容忽视的存在感让Steve整晚都在回想起那个场景——如果不是他较旁人更为强韧的精神在支撑着，他的膝盖早在靠近那扇门的时候，已经要发软跪倒在地。即使身体被改造、能力也跟着提高，但Omega服从Alpha的天性仍旧深藏在人类的遗传基因当中。

Steve想要反抗这个，他也确实这样努力了。

 

——***——

 

当时，在他们准备要直接开门的时候，门从里侧缓缓打开。

那个Alpha穿着和别人一样的囚服。虽然有着和Steve差不多的身高和体型，可是压倒性的气场令所有人过目不忘。对方深棕色的头发略长，有些不合这里的规矩——后来Sam跟他解释道是没人敢碰那个家伙的头发。  
带点灰蓝色的眼睛里面充满了令人不愉快的玩味，他推开门，昂了昂下巴朝拿着笔记板的Sam示意，「……还活着。」

「站好。」Sam清了清嗓子。黑人狱警有些担心地瞄了隔壁的新同僚一眼——Steve显然很不在状态。

高高在上的造物主也许对监狱里面的生命毫不关心，这不奇怪，但Steve相信这里的管理者应该重视这个问题——该死的，他们居然没有给这个家伙准备抑制剂！那个叫James Barnes的囚犯此刻就像一个会自行移动的信息素发散器，在他慢吞吞地打开门后，几乎整个空间都弥漫着那家伙强烈的雄性荷尔蒙味道。

充满侵略性、攻击性的气味几乎要控制住Steve的身体，迫使他臣服。

Steve有些佩服起自己来——当那个家伙打开门的时候，自己的关注点居然是狱中竟然没有让一个完全成熟的Alpha服用抑制剂，而不是自己的腿根开始微微颤抖。体内开始有一股热如岩浆般的欲望涌上腹部，就像一团火，在灼烧自己的理智。他尝试着把注意力集中在面前这个男人的衣服上，尽量放稳自己的重心。  
对，站稳了，Steve。他深吸了一口气，但显然这并不能让他放松下来。

「行了，你可以回去干你的事情了。」Sam在笔记板上写了什么，干巴巴地应了一句。

「嘿，你。」James Barnes再次昂了昂下巴，不同的是，这次他是朝着Steve的方向，「新来的？」  
Steve正努力地把自己的注意力挪往别的方向，闻言，他只是僵硬地点了点头。脖子似乎是完全梗住一样，比他的脸部表情更僵硬的，大概还有绷紧的腹部肌肉。他是Omega，经过改造的Omega，虽然平日里和普通人无甚差别，但他甚少接触——几乎是没有接触过——攻击性如此强的Alpha，「……Sam，我想问这个人几句话，可以吗？」

「OK。」Sam有些疑惑，但他没多问，只是叮嘱几句让Steve注意这个家伙就走开了。Steve很感激他尊重别人隐私的态度。Sam是个值得交的朋友，至少他是这样想的。

那个Alpha在等着他开口。  
「你为什么不服用抑制剂。」等Sam走远了，Steve才说话。金发狱警双臂环在胸前，这回他学乖了，和笼子保持着一个相当安全的距离。

「那要问你们。」James Barnes似笑非笑，他双手搭在铁笼子上面，从囚服下露出来的手臂意外地没有刺青的图案——有黑帮背景的家伙总少不了这个，「这里搞不到药片，而狱里强制注射的抑制剂，看来对我不管用。」

「……这个问题，我会跟上面反映。」Steve一刻也不想在这里呆下去了。他发现自己想要从这个家伙身上打听点什么简直就是个错误——他的大腿开始控制不住地微微打颤，不停在身体内翻滚的热度让他几欲呕吐。  
在被对方发现自己的弱点之前，必须要离开这里。强化过后的身体在这里不过是个笑话，Steve才发现，自己经历过那么多，最后也敌不过造物主开的玩笑。

「我头一次见到那么辣的男性Omega。」在Steve转身没走两步的时候，那个家伙又开口道。他语气非常平静，听不出半点戏谑的味道，「你让我硬了。」

「Fuck off。」Steve头也不回地离开了这里。

 

——***——

 

把Thor关进笼子之后，那个金发囚犯很自觉地背过身子，把手伸出铁栏，让Sam把他的手铐解开。  
「在广播集合之前，现在你还有半个小时去整理你的囚室。」Sam对于听话的犯人向来非常友善，「Steve，我们差不多也该要回去换岗，等下该到他们吃早餐的时候了。」  
「好的，我等下就去。」Steve用眼神朝Sam示意。对方并非消息不灵通的家伙，Steve会出现在这座牢笼里面，明显跟他面前那个金发囚犯脱不开关系。

「你为什么会在这里。」只剩下他们两个的时候，他们都心知肚明，不必再遮遮掩掩。  
Steve知道Thor会问这个。他已经想好了回答，「你的案子还没有完结，我……」

「我不需要你的保护。」Thor在这里第一次正面看着Steve的脸。仿佛一头沉睡的狮子终于睁开了他的眼睛，那双平日平静如同湖水的湛蓝现在有无数的情感在翻滚，最先向Steve袭来的，竟然是熟悉的沉痛，「我了解你，Steve。你应该回去，不，你必须要回去。」

「已经晚了。」Steve摇了摇头，「你了解我，应该知道我作出决定之后不会轻易改变。」

「这样并不值得。」Thor有些自嘲，「我知道你对于自己那份工作有着怎样的热忱，你不应该在这里消耗你的理想和人生。听我说，如果你还想着我们是朋友，就回去。」

「我并不是为了你，Thor Odinson。」他叫了自己的全名，Thor知道自己无法改变那个人的决定。金发狱警的声音里面有着不容置疑的坚定，「正因为我热爱我的工作，所以我不能放任任何一个无辜的人呆在这种地方。」

「不要做多余的事情，Steve。」Thor作出了退让，「……不要让我看起来更像丧家之犬。」

 

——***——

 

虽然Thor让自己不要插手别的事情，但Steve的目光仍然忍不住跟着对方的动作移动。

他知道在每一个牢笼里面，都有不同群族的野兽划分自己的地盘——这在放风的时候也许会更明显，但到了食堂，密密麻麻的囚犯堆在同一个空间里面，狱警们不得不站在附近监视一切有可能触发冲突的行为。  
而Thor无疑成为了今天早上他们议论的话题。

当那个穿着统一囚服的金发大个子托着餐盘进入这个空间的时候，全场有一瞬间的静默，然后又从窃窃私语恢复成平常的音量——也许更甚。被数百道不怀好意的视线盯着，Thor显然很不好受，他努力寻找一个隐蔽的角落去填饱自己的肚子。

这边是意大利黑手党的地盘。那边是黑色人种聚集的地方——还必须和拉丁美洲的家伙分开来。Thor面无表情地穿过打量着他的人群，往旁边比较人少的地方走去。  
Steve甚至都没察觉到自己握着警棍的手正微微渗出汗。他一直盯着那个金发囚犯走到一个相对人少的角落，然后坐下来。

——Thor Odinson从来都是天之骄子，何曾受过这样的待遇。

「嘿，那是我的位子。」一个有着卷发的囚犯「砰」地把餐盘放在桌子上，冷冷地看着正准备撕开面包包装袋的Thor，「这里没你的地儿。新人，你应该蹲着吃。」  
附近几张长桌上的囚犯都转过头来，看着即将要发生的事情。他们咬着嘴里的食物，咧开嘴露出锋利的牙齿——是捕食者还是猎物，他们是时候要分清楚，这个新来的家伙到底是什么段数的家伙。

Thor没有站起来，但他停下了手里的动作。

Steve忍住想要冲上前的念头——在这里，狱警不能过多干涉囚犯之间的事情。一旦他为对方出头，在自己不在的时候，说不准对方会被欺负得更过分。Thor不能在这个关头示弱，这意味着他将会彻底被别人骑到头上，但他也不能冲动地反击——他太势单力薄了，一旦制造出冲突，轻则被关进禁闭室，重则加长刑期。  
Steve隔得并不远，他能看见Thor手臂的肌肉微微收紧，沉默地作出防御的姿态。

金发狱警不动声色地往他们的方向移动。他握紧了手里的警棍，一旦对面那个卷发的家伙再作出任何无礼的举动，恐怕他就要对Thor食言了。

「那是我的位子。」

一把突兀的声音打破了僵持的局面。  
James Barnes单手托着自己的餐盘，一脚踢开了隔壁一张无辜的凳子。他从大门进来的路线几近笔直，任何挡在他面前的东西都被他无情地踢翻。不仅仅是那个卷发的家伙，所有人都在这一刻噤声，整个食堂从吵吵嚷嚷瞬间安静了下来。

「他来了。」隔壁一个黑人狱警朝Steve示意，「你是新来的，恐怕还不知道。在这里，没人敢惹那个家伙。」  
Steve盯着那个Alpha的后背，「……为什么？」  
因为他是Alpha吗？但这里的人对这个并不像他一样敏感，这构不成理由。

James Barnes没有理会周围屏住呼吸的人，他只是自顾自地把餐盘往桌子上一放，然后坐下来，「你是没听到吗。」

「抱歉。」那个卷发的家伙说话都差点不利索了，他马上把自己的餐盘端起来，快步往别的地方走去。  
Thor犹豫了一下，正准备挪位子，James却开口道，「你坐下。我不喜欢一个人吃东西。」

「因为他曾经在放风的操场里单手拗断过别人的手臂、同时还一脚踢断了别人的小腿。他也试过用囚衣把五个试图挑衅他的囚犯绑在浴室里，在蓬蓬头下用热水浇了将近两个小时。」那个狱警撇了撇唇，虽然同为黑人同胞，但对方和Sam长得并不像，「他没在这儿混帮派，也没当哪个头儿，但所有人都对他避之则吉。」  
Steve终于明白了当时他对于那个家伙的警戒从何而来。  
那家伙不仅仅是个移动的信息素发散器，还是个相当可怕的人形兵器。他为没有离开座位的Thor捏了一把汗，但似乎对方并没有打算对Thor作出任何攻击性的行为。

「谢谢你的解说。」Steve和那个狱警握了握手，「我是Steve Rogers，昨天刚来的。」

「Gabe Jones，你可以直接叫我的名字。」Gabe露出友好的笑容，「Sam是我的好友，他对你评价不错。」

和对方寒暄几句之后，Steve又把目光重新挪回那张桌子上。  
那个Alpha背对着他们，正在和Thor不知道说些什么。Thor的脸上露出了罕见的微笑——虽然并没有太过愉快，但自从他被判定有罪之后，Steve再也没见过对方的笑容。  
他迫切地想要知道那个男人跟Thor说了些什么。

仿佛是心有灵犀一样，那个棕发的Alpha转过头来，往Steve所在的地方看去。  
当对方势在必得的目光刺向自己的时候，Steve以同等力量的回击的对抗也随之印刻在James眼里。金发狱警的腰背挺得笔直，不容侵犯的气势足以让别的犯人胆寒。攻击与防御，拳头与警棍，无形的武器正在这空间里针锋相对。

他们都知道，属于彼此之间的战争一触即发。


	3. Chapter 3

【三】

 

在这个地方，人与人之间只要有接触，形势就会变得紧张。  
手边的任何一件东西都有可能成为武器——甚至是配餐的新鲜苹果。狱警们每天的工作，就是监视那些家伙是否会作出任何越轨的行为。他们只需要确保自己当值的八个小时内不会发生任何出格的事情，就可以短暂地获得休息。  
和狱警一样，囚犯也是需要工作的。  
Thor在牢里的第一份工作是参与制衣。监狱里面并不像专业的纺织厂那样拥有先进的数控机床，刚开始的时候，Thor甚至还分不清哪个地方需要放些什么东西。

「你知道他们生产的这些布料最后会用来干什么吗？」Gabe双手叉腰，站在楼梯上方盯着下面正在工作的犯人们。

「不，我不知道。」Steve同样在楼道上踱步，他的眼神一直追随着楼下那个金发的囚犯，「会用来干什么？卖给外面的人？」

「你看看你身上的这身制服。」Gabe笑了笑，「比偷渡来的外来劳工更廉价的劳动力，大概只有监狱里面的犯人了。」

普通民众给国家支付税金养起这里面穷凶极恶的家伙们，他们也必须要做点什么来维持他们在这里的生活——讽刺吧，他们做的偏偏就是禁锢他们人身自由的那些家伙的制服。Gabe撇撇嘴，对此有些不以为然。

「话虽如此，他们和外面那些可以拿薪水的普通工人，还是有差别的。」Gabe三步并两步走下楼梯，往某个角落走去，「你看看，那儿就有人偷懒。」

Steve没有动。他站在高处，看着Thor一直在重复那些机械的动作——那个金发囚犯在这里还是新手，他只能做最简单的操作。把织物卷起来，或者用推刀裁剪布料，那个金发囚犯宽厚的肩膀像是被重物压沉一样，Steve突然感觉到喉咙被异物哽住般难受。Thor不应该在这里。而造成这一切的，偏偏和自己也脱不了干系。  
Steve的眼神暗了暗。  
幸运的是，他们——他和Thor——都顺顺利利地度过了在这里的第一个星期。没有大规模冲突，也没发生流血事件。对于Steve来说，每天的生活规律得像是以往在队里没任务的时候一样。

「不过，从今天开始可能要不太平了。」Sam神秘兮兮地凑过来，「我算了算日子，前两个星期被关禁闭的家伙，今天应该要被放出来。」

「谁？」Steve有些不好的预感。

「Georges Batroc，以前当过雇佣兵。进来的第一个月就一拳把上一任老大的下颚给打碎了，让人家灰头灰脸地调到了被保护者聚居的A区。现在，C区的大部分白人囚犯都对他马首是瞻。」Sam跟Steve解说起以往的事情，「跟B区和C区不一样，A区基本上都是些弱势群体。最可怜的是，你曾经是条威风凛凛的大白鲨，却被拔光了牙齿丢进游泳池。」

「……他为什么会被关禁闭？」

「在这个地方，私人恩怨多着呢。他在放风场上把别人的脑袋往篮球架上撞，被打的那个现在还没回来。」Sam看了看手表。他们也差不多要结束这边的工作了，午饭和午休过后，就是囚犯们的放风时间，「我们该走了，等下必须要打起精神——我的直觉告诉我，最近会有什么事情发生。」

 

——***——

 

在放风的时候，只要狱警稍不留神，平静的操场有可能成为战场。麻烦往往来自于你意想不到的地方——在囚犯们从大楼里出来之前，狱警们会先用金属探测棒扫描他们全身，来预防他们把刀械带到最容易发生冲突的地方去。  
尽管如此，也常有漏网之鱼。

「你绝对意想不到。在进来这个监狱工作之前，我对自己的想象力和毅力还是挺有自信的。」Gabe换下便服的时候曾经对Steve说过，「但是到了这里你才会发现，原来自己引以为豪的想象力实在是贫乏得让人可怜——他们，那些怪物，在这样严格的监控下照样贩毒，每天致力于拉帮结派并且制造各种各样的武器。」  
只要搞到废旧电线和自制马达，就能拥有一支刺青枪。还可以用盐水、铅加上电插座做出简易打火机。而他们甚至靠拿着回形针在床的金属边角上磨上个两三天，就能割下一小块锋利的金属刀片——想要在这座牢笼里活下去，你总得有防身的武器。

囚犯的数量远比狱警要多得多。因此当你坐在监控室里面监视他们的行动，他们也同样在观察着你。狱警们如同在天空中盘旋的鹰鹫，他们用锐利的眼神监视这一片领地，一旦有任何风吹草动，他们会瞬间俯冲下来叼走扰乱秩序的破坏者。  
——但同样地，一旦有势单力薄的人落单，野兽们就会群起而攻之。

「我说，你们每天干这样的事情，不会腻吗？」

Steve像是没听见一样，只是冷静地用金属探测棒扫过面前那个囚犯的全身。对方整只手臂都是刺青，他露出一口大黄牙，用充满挑衅意味的语气对着Steve说话。Steve记得他——编号C56420，第一天就朝他脱裤子的那个恶心的家伙。

「闭嘴，转过去。」Steve不打算跟他废话。

「哈哈，我的小甜心，你想要检查哪个位置尽管开口，要不要我像新人进来这里时那样给你脱光了？」那家伙一边转身一边做了一个脱裤子的假动作，「不过恐怕你要失望了，我可没有像你一样往肛门里面塞东西的习惯。」  
周围跟他一伙的好几个囚犯也哄笑起来。如果此刻Steve表现出一丝松动，恐怕下一秒他们就要围上来把他生吞活剥一样。狂妄自大的家伙最可笑。他们估计错误了，Steve不吃这一套，他曾经经历过的那些任务，远远要比眼前这些纸老虎危险得多。  
狱警们似乎也对这样的事情习以为常。他们面无表情地推开接受过检查的家伙，让下一个过来。Steve检查完之后拍了拍C56420的肩膀，示意他挪开位子，「下一个。」

「嘿，宝贝儿，你可以考虑考虑我的意见。」C56420一边走一边叫嚷着，跟在他身后的几个家伙也回过头来看着Steve，「我那话儿包准你满意。」

Steve置若罔闻。什么乱七八糟的，简直是在白白消耗时间。  
让这些不知悔改的野兽困在笼子里不过是给他们提供互相撕咬的机会罢了，没几个人会真心实意地在四面墙里忏悔自己犯下的罪行。增大对监狱的税金投入？也不过是那些吃饱了没事干的议员在争取选票的时候提出来的无用建议。他怀念过去的日子，他知道Thor也在经历同样难熬的时光。只是想到这里，他的五脏六腑就像绞在一起那样难受。  
不，不要考虑这些。也许想点别的会好过一点，但他的脑子里此刻空荡荡的，什么也没有。

还没等他歇口气，他就接收到了属于那个家伙的信息素。  
——James Barnes来了。

Steve猛地转过头去。  
脑海中的警铃瞬间响起，全身的血液似乎都涌到了某一个地方去。岩浆在地底下沸腾，Steve身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着让他赶紧逃离这儿——快点、再快点……快点离开这里！  
虽然仅存的理智已经如同绷紧的弓弦，但Steve仍然巍然不动地站在原地。

James Barnes似乎完全没有受到影响一样。他径直走到Steve面前，张开双手，示意他用探测棒检查自己是否携带了违禁品。  
金发狱警屏住呼吸，佯装镇定地迅速扫过那个家伙的囚衣。那个速度有些马虎，但谁也不会管这个，因为那个Alpha制造冲突从来不需要别的武器。不过是短短几秒，Steve轻咳一声，用探测棒的头部戳了戳那家伙的后背，示意检查已经完成，「……好了，下一个。」

给我滚远点。滚得远远的。

「如果你有那个需要，来找我。」那个Alpha用充满暧昧的眼神看着Steve。他双手插在裤兜里，一边慢慢后退，逐渐拉开他俩之间的距离，「我的技术肯定要比那个家伙好得多。至少我知道，他可满足不了你。」即使你隐藏得再好，也改变不了你是Omega的本质。

——只有我这样的Alpha，才能满足你这个Omega。

Steve从对方的眼神里面读出了赤裸裸的、充满攻击性和排他性的欲望。  
当被欺辱的怒火混合着不能控制的身体本能，两者在这个金发狱警的身体里交织在一起，那一股时刻准备爆发的情绪侵蚀了他的理智，「是吗，看来我应该让你尝尝被警棍捅进屁眼的滋味。」

「我期待着。」James朝他眨了一下眼睛。

 

——***———

 

Thor两天没有出现在放风场上。Steve私下和同僚换了岗，最后在图书室那里找到了他。

书架上堆满了密密麻麻的书。没有经过分类，只是堆在那里，就像这个监狱内部的囚犯秩序一样杂乱无章。虽然和外面的图书馆没法比，但如果逐本仔细看过去，大概到刑期最长的那个人出狱也看不完。  
Thor挑选了一本并不算太厚的法语小说，正坐在角落那里静静地翻阅。阳光透过窗户晒在那个金发囚犯的脸上，他找到了一种不需要到放风场上也可以接触阳光的方法。Steve现在有种难以言喻的奇妙心态——他不希望Thor在这里交上什么朋友，因为能待在这里的大多都并非善类，但看着孑然一身的友人，他又希望能有个人和他说说话。  
算了，他不该用自己的心情去衡量这一切。只要他平安无事，总归是好的。Steve装作若无其事地走过去，敲了敲Thor那张桌子的桌角，示意借一步说话。  
那个金发囚犯眼也没抬，只是小幅度地点了点头。

……

「Steve，你不应该来这里。」Thor寻了个没人的角落，装作挑选书本的样子，隔着书架和Steve说话，「我这几天在这里也打听到不少事情，你的处境很危险……仅仅是我所知道的，要等你落单对付你的家伙可不在少数。」

「别忘了我的身份，Thor。」Steve透过书本和书架的缝隙看着Thor略显沧桑的脸，对方浅金色的胡茬有点长，显然是有段时间没刮过了，「比起这个，我更担心你。」

「我可是打赢过你的人。」Thor露出一个淡淡的笑容。仅仅是这样，Steve就觉得自己的鼻子有点酸。只是短短的几秒，Thor又低下头去，「……Jane她还好吗？」

「她在等你。我进来之前去看过她。我们发过誓会把你弄出去的，一定。所以挺起胸膛来。」隔着厚厚的书架，Steve看不清Thor的眼睛。  
不过他可以猜到那里面有什么。

Thor还想说点什么，但有人往这边来了，Steve示意Thor赶紧回到座位上去。他自己走远了几步，又倒了回来。来人是两个面生的囚犯。  
其中一个囚犯看上去比较凶，他嘴里念叨着什么，蛮横地推攘着另一个同样穿着囚服的家伙，往原来Steve他们所在的角落走去。Steve试图悄无声息地挪过去，想看看他们到底要干什么。

突然一只手用力把他扯了过来。  
「……嘘。」James Barnes一手捂住Steve的嘴巴，另一边用强壮的手臂箍住那个金发狱警的脖子，从身后把对方固定在自己的胸前，示意他别出声，「不要惊动他们，听听他们想要干什么。」

Steve有些惊慌——他竟然没有发现这个家伙的靠近。他的后背贴着那人温热的胸膛，那种感觉有点奇妙。Steve不敢大力挣扎，怕惊动到那两个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙，只得小范围地扭动身体，示意James放开自己。

「我刚刚在医师那里打过抑制剂。」似乎是猜中了Steve心里的疑惑，那个Alpha在Steve耳边低语，「虽然不大管用，但是还能凑合。」  
他们收敛起自己的气息，缩在图书室阴暗的一角，静静地等待着接下来发生的事情。  
然后，Steve眼睁睁地看着其中一个囚犯从口袋里掏出一小包白色的粉末。

那绝对不是盐，也不会是糖粉，Steve也不相信那是墙灰。  
——那是毒品。


	4. Chapter 4

【四】

 

「别他妈掺和我的生意！」

因为Steve他们和那俩人中间隔了有段距离，那些被对方刻意压低的声音听不大真切，Steve只能把所听到的那些不完整的短句转换成自己能够理解的话语。谈话大概是不太成功，声量因为起了冲突而稍微拔高，虽然是这样，但还是断断续续的。Steve试图从那里面分辨出一点有用的信息。  
角落里有点书页潮湿的霉味。谈不上刺鼻，但绝对不是什么好闻的味道，和身后那个家伙一样令人头疼。Steve猜，除了那些别有用心的家伙，大概没什么人会过来这儿，更别谈有人认真打扫过了。肮脏的角落最适合肮脏的交易。他们躲在阳光照射不到的阴影里面，灰尘就这样漂浮在空气中。  
那个看上去稍微年长的家伙似乎掌握着C区的毒品流通渠道——后来那个Alpha告诉他，大家都管那家伙叫老威利——所有人都知道他，但没人逮到过他。而年轻一点的那个显然是个没什么经验的新人。  
谈话一直不太顺利，连Steve这边的气氛都变得有点凝重。

「因为他说想要多拿一点货——」稍微年轻一点的那个囚犯虽然因为被对方教训而有些不满，但他说话多少有点底气不足。在监狱里有着各种各样不成文的规矩，为了保命，你不得不遵守，「我也没答应他要给多少，只是……」

「你只需要乖乖当个传声筒就好了，别的事情也敢插手，看来是活得不耐烦了。」老威利啐了一口，恶狠狠地盯着对方，「我告诉你，你不把这件事情搞定，大家谁也别想好过。」

「我——」

「你知道在那些条子的眼皮底下把东西搞进来是多麻烦的事情吗！蠢蛋——」老威利越说越有点咬牙切齿的味道，他有点粗暴地推了对方一把。年轻的那个家伙一个踉跄，差点摔倒在地，「你回去告诉他，货就这么多，钱快给我准备好，剩下的等到账了再说。」  
年轻的那个囚犯又低声朝老威利嘟囔了点什么，Steve听不太真切。  
混账，他应该要靠近一点。  
没等多久，老威利便示意对方离开这儿。他又从书架上取了一本厚书，把那一小包东西夹进去，装作若无其事地回到座位上。

Steve隔着书架间的缝隙看着那两个家伙走远，才一个猛力挣脱了James的禁锢。  
被捂严实的口鼻终于呼吸到了新鲜空气，金发狱警整理了一下自己在拉扯间变得微微起皱的制服。他正准备往外走，又被对方扯了回来——Steve的后背撞在墙壁上，那个该死的Alpha抓住他的手腕紧紧压着，两人的额头几乎要撞在一起。  
James压低声音，「……你准备要去干什么。」。

「放开。」几乎是从喉咙里挤出来的一句话。Steve手腕一个用力，轻而易举地甩开了James的手。  
这一回，那个Alpha没再作出冒犯他的举动，只是站在原地正面看着Steve。金发狱警警惕地四处张望了一下，确认没人听到他们的动静而靠近，「我要去干什么？你不觉得自己的问题有点可笑吗。」

「别管多余的事情。」James皱眉，「这不过是这里最常见的供需关系——老鼠是永远也逮不完的，如果你不想惹麻烦的话，最好不要轻举妄动。」

「就因为可能会惹麻烦，所以我应该当什么也没看见、然后任由他们在我眼皮底下交易违禁品？这里是监狱，不是迷幻派对。」Steve面容冷峻，「C32557，你要记清楚，这儿可轮不到你们说了算。」

James摇摇头，「不，亲爱的狱警先生，你就没想过他们是怎么搞到货的吗？问题出在你们那边。只有你们的人才能顺利把东西运进来这个守卫森严的地方。老威利不是泛泛之辈，最好不要现在动他。」

两人僵持在原地。  
Steve打量着眼前这个身穿囚服的Alpha，眼光从对方深棕色的头发扫到他略带点胡茬的脸，他有点摸不透对方的想法。James的表情非常严肃认真，看起来并不像开玩笑——Steve也知道他说的话并非虚妄，「你为什么要告诉我这些？这对你有什么好处？」

「如果我说……为了追求你？」那个Alpha稍微停顿了一下。他嘴角上扬，露出一个带有调笑意味的表情，「不要怀疑，我是站在你那边的。」

「愿上帝保佑，不要被我逮到你藏了什么违禁品。」Steve眼皮也没抬。他得承认，自己对这个家伙刚刚出现的一点好感马上被那个表情磨灭。如果他有什么关于工作上的牢骚，估计跟这个Alpha也脱不了关系。  
靠，该死的。靠。  
金发狱警扯了扯自己的衣服，他不打算跟对方继续废话下去。  
乱窜的老鼠应该好好地被关进笼子里面。无视法则的犯人应该要被关进禁闭室接受惩戒。Steve承认自己在很多方面都是个老古板，所以他不会选择对这一切视而不见。金发狱警一言不发地转身离开，没有再管他身后那个家伙。

「不，我有很多谎言。但是这一句是真的。」James没有跟上来，他开口，用Steve刚好能够听得见的音量说话，「——你也知道那是真的。」

「你知道吗，我应该揍你一顿。」

「随时奉陪。」James笑了，「如果我赢了，是不是可以索要奖赏？」

Steve深吸一口气，停下了想要往那个Alpha的脸上印个鞋印的念头。该死的。  
他不该对这人产生任何一丝好感——也许只能怪他们刚才离得太近了。

 

——***——

 

那个Omega果然干了蠢事。

晚饭时间过后，James窝在自己的囚室里，百无聊赖地翻着下午在图书室那里顺手借来的小说。剧情非常无聊，只是翻过一页，他马上就可以忘掉前一页写了点什么。但他也没什么别的有趣的事情可以干，每天都这样。只是今天他在赌，那个狱警肯定要干点什么，也许就在今晚——在那俩人把手头上的货出手之前一网打尽。  
所以当警铃响起的时候，James为自己又赢了自己一局而扬起唇角。

「突击检查！所有人都站到走廊上！马上！」

从广播里面传来的声音听起来像是谁在咆哮。James慢腾腾地从床上坐起来，套上上衣，推开门往外走。他的囚室在走廊的尽头，那个Alpha倚在墙上，看着所有犯人都自觉地——但看上去并不怎么自愿——站在走道的两边，等待着那些穿着制服的狱警们在他们的囚室里面翻查。  
不出所料，他看到了那个人。

Steve今天意外地没有戴警帽。  
当那个有着一头耀眼金发的男性Omega牵着缉毒犬走过长廊的时候，James在心里默默吹了个口哨。为了搜查而戴上的白色手套看起来有点情色的味道，James敢打包票不止他一个是这么想的。比起那无法掩饰的Omega气味，这种视觉上欲拒还迎的信息素也令他隐隐兴奋起来。  
Steve的身上并没有任何饰物，从熨得整整齐齐的深色制服下裸露出来的手，上面甚至连支值钱的手表也没有——那天James抓住他手腕的时候已经观察过了。  
想在他身上留下属于自己的痕迹，James眯了眯眼睛。

没过一阵子，已经有被抓到藏有违禁品的犯人被狱警抵在墙上。  
为了搜查得更彻底，狱警们甚至不得不把手伸进抽水马桶里面，去掏出那些囚犯们藏严实的玩意儿。他们手里拿着透明塑料袋，所有违禁品都被收走——五花八门的利器、香烟、甚至是多余的苹果——那些只需要经过特殊发酵就可以用来酿酒。被剥夺人身自由的囚犯在这方面简直可以当发明家。  
场面一时有些混乱，但James的目光始终盯着那个Omega的一举一动。他看着Steve牵着的缉毒犬往某个囚室的方向使劲窜去——是那个家伙，他们在图书室里面见到的那个年轻的囚犯。  
老威利是个精明的老滑头，狱警们没有在他的囚室里面搜到任何一丁点毒品存在的痕迹。一点也没有。虽然在意料之中，但Steve不可避免地有点失望。老威利就这样看着他翻开自己的被褥，没有动作，只是有什么在彼此视线交汇的时候一闪而过。

所以，当狱警们把搜查到的违禁品塞进塑料袋里、并且带走相当一部分人的时候，James知道，有什么准备要发生了——还不是现在，但齿轮已经开始转动。  
对于这些，他看得太多。

Steve最后来到了James的牢房门前。  
「欢迎。」James侧身让过。棕发男人双手交叉环在胸前，仍旧倚在门边。。

Steve一言不发地走进去，惯例从床垫搜起。他把床单掀起来，扯了扯柔软的枕头，然后又铺回去。没有别的东西，但他最后在桌面上找到一个药瓶——里面装有几颗药片，「……这最好不是你劝我不要进行搜查的理由。」

「那是口服抑制剂。狱里的医师开的。」那个Alpha无所谓地耸了耸肩，「你可以带走检查。」  
缉毒犬并没有表现出兴奋的反应，只是乖乖地呆在门口。  
Steve对此仍然有点怀疑，他总觉得自己面前那个家伙挖了一个坑正等着自己跳进去。是的，而自己也一无所知地一头栽了进去，他有种这样的感觉。  
Steve把东西塞进袋子里，朝对方扬了扬，「我希望你说的是实话。」

「……当心点，Steve。」当Steve和他擦肩而过的时候，那个Alpha突然来了这么一句，「在我们有机会交手之前，我可不希望你输给别人。」

「谢谢你的提醒。」好吧，今天逮到了不少老鼠，连这家伙也稍微顺眼了一点。Steve侧过头来，朝对方露出一个非常公式化的微笑，「我会注意的。」

 

——***——

 

接下来的一个星期，除了那些被关进禁闭室里面的家伙，似乎所有人都相安无事。  
一切都如同平常一般有条不紊地进行着。  
Steve并非感觉迟钝的人，他能够从那些失去毒品来源的囚犯脸上看出被他们刻意压抑着的情绪。鲨鱼池里面暗涌浮动，一个不留神，就会被血盆大口吞拆入腹。Thor似乎完全没有受到这次事件的影响，但Steve仍然把大部分的注意力放在自己友人的身上。

他想起那个Alpha说的——他们的人里面有内鬼。他并不希望会因为自己做的决定给那个无辜的金发囚犯带来任何影响。Steve并非完全无所畏惧。Thor是他在这儿的弱点，也是可以捏在手里的把柄。  
虽然并非所有人都知道他和Thor的关系，可是小心一点总没错。

 

但意外总是发生在你毫无准备的时候。

疼痛难忍。身体被推开的时候空气中弥漫着柠檬和柑橘混合在一起的香味，水蒸气浓得让人看不清眼前的事情，但也可能是因为打中了太阳穴缘故。Steve被狠狠地摔在光滑的浴室墙壁上。他试图扶着什么稳住自己的身体，但在湿滑的墙壁瓷砖上他只能留下一个划过的手印。

「狗娘养的！」有谁在咒骂着。Steve看不清到底有几个人在这儿。也许是四个、五个。也许更多。

Steve躲开了往自己头上招呼的硬物——那些家伙把浴室淋浴用的蓬蓬头拆了下来。有点生锈的器物撞在墙壁上再反弹到地板，金属和瓷砖撞击发出了嘶哑的刺耳声音。那是个没办法没收的武器，他大意了，公共浴室这儿没有摄像头。他后悔因为听到有人呼救而冒失地单枪匹马闯进来。  
他应该要想到的，那是个陷阱。

同时和几个彪形大汉交手并非容易的事情。手臂受了伤，但Steve无暇顾及那个。警棍被踢到了一边，但拳头还是可以使用。被破坏的水管不断往外喷洒着温热的液体。不停外涌的热水淋在身上，顺着手臂肌肉流下来，泛着些许腥味。

「该死的、该死的！」有人低吼。

Steve俯身躲开了又一波攻击，但他的身子仍然不可避免地挨了好几下。失去控制的暴戾家伙们没有手下留情的意思，也许在行动前也磕了药，谁知道呢。  
金发狱警在成功扫下一个家伙的时候找回了自己的力气。紧接着，有人把他扑倒在地，Steve的脸颊贴在温热湿滑的地板砖上，他的后脑勺撞得有点疼，但最后他的警靴还是踩在了那个人的脸上。  
拳头攻击在彼此的肩膀上，血的腥味刺激了他的嗅觉，热水呛进喉咙里面，Steve一边咳嗽着一边往对方的腹部踢去。

厮打的过程并不美观。  
有人从他身后绕上来，用什么东西捂住了他的口鼻——被浸湿的毛巾有着难闻的味道，Steve的脑子一阵发昏。他一个猛力反肘击中了那人的喉咙，愤怒的低吼和咒骂回响在这个并不算宽敞的公共浴室里面。金发狱警一个落地翻滚，避开了再一次重击，只是站起来的时候有些踉跄。

「……尽管过来。」他擦了擦自己破皮的唇角，「看来你们都迫不及待地想要进禁闭室了。」

……

James走过去的时候，浴室的门口围了几个探头探脑的家伙。有人手里拿着脸盆和毛巾，但没人敢进去。  
当然这不包括他。

雾气蒸腾的公共浴室里没有人说话，只有哗啦啦的水声，偶尔掺夹着带着回音的惊呼和粗喘。那个Alpha一步一步地走进去。地板湿漉漉的，很滑，墙上的陈年水垢让人厌恶。  
因为刚才那场冲突而散落在地上的东西乱七八糟。生锈的水龙头，摔碎成好几块的香皂，撕破的囚服，还有反扣在地上的脸盆——裂了好大一条缝。James走过去，他知道有什么在前方等待着他。  
「哇噢……」那个棕发Alpha先是看到两个横躺在地上的囚犯。  
他们明显已经昏过去了。失去意识，但还有呼吸。还有一个趴伏在墙角的，嘴角都是血，正喘着粗气看着走进来的James，背部因为喘气而不断起伏。

最后，James在几乎最靠近里面的角落那儿找到了他想要找的人。

那个金发狱警全身都湿透了，正蜷缩在一角。  
他侧身靠在角落的墙壁上。冷水从头顶上浇下来，被水浸湿的制服几乎已经黏在了身上。James再走近一点，他发现Steve正微微颤抖着。他的脸色非常苍白，下唇因为被咬着而殷红得几乎快要滴血一样。

冷。  
Steve全身都在发抖。但他需要足够的冷水来让他保持清醒。口腔里面尽是血的腥味，他不敢用力呼吸，生怕水流顺着鼻腔进入身体，让他呛得难受。  
脑子昏昏沉沉的。他只能够靠嗅觉来辨认出靠近自己的家伙——他不需要睁开眼睛也知道眼前那人是谁，那个人浓烈的Alpha信息素早已经在他踏入这个范围的时候就入侵了他的鼻腔。该死的，他不该收走那个人的抑制剂。  
……不，也许他是故意的。混账！

「……滚出去。」Steve说话的时候牙尖都在打颤。他的膝盖因为那人的逐步靠近而变得更加酸软。他动了动身体，但无法如愿站起来——后背贴在湿漉漉的墙壁上，他连退路都失去了。  
不要再靠过来。他想这样朝那人嘶吼。但他连抬手的力气都几乎没有，除了模糊不清的眼神还能作出瞪视的威吓，他整个人都快要屈服在对方压倒性的雄性荷尔蒙之下。

这不公平……这不公平！  
Steve恨透了自己的体质——身体里面的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着让他臣服。所有力气都在刚才那一场恶斗中耗尽，如果眼前这个家伙要往他脸上揍一拳，他除了眼睁睁地看着，再无他法。  
没有人帮他。  
他只是希望有哪个同僚能够察觉到他的失踪。快点，谁来都好。

「看来，你需要帮助。」那个Alpha捏住他的下巴，让他抬起头来正视对方的眼神。那个人的手顺着水流的方向，从他的脸侧一直摸到他的腹部。  
该死的！Steve咬紧牙关，试图让自己不停颤抖的身体平静下来。  
「你受了伤。」James撩起Steve的衣袖。对方的制服几乎要黏在身上。他轻轻按压着那个并不算狰狞的伤口周围的肌肉，成功引起了Steve的低声痛呼，「别乱动，我带你去医务室。」

「……不。」Steve紧闭着眼睛。他强忍着从身体内部传来的不适，几乎是从牙缝中挤出那么一句，「如果你真的想要帮助我，把门外的人都弄走……等我有力气站起来了，我会自己出去……」

James敏感地捕捉到了什么。  
他的手划过Steve微颤的大腿，隔着湿漉漉的狱警制服，试图往更里面的地方探去。Steve努力地动了动——他想要夹紧双腿，但这个举动无疑是在掩饰着什么不可告人的秘密。欲火在燃烧着。理智和本能开始往两个截然不同的方向分开，任由冰冷的水柱打在脸上，滚烫得不像话的额头没有热度消退的迹象。

那个Alpha突然停下手头上的动作。他站起来，开始清理起这个混乱的场地。  
Steve半眯着眼看着眼前那一切。五脏六腑几乎翻搅在一起，他的胸口剧烈地起伏，膝盖发软。他知道自己已经湿透了——各种意义上的。虽然极力掩饰着这一切，但Steve知道这不过是无用功。  
那条该死的毛巾——那些个混蛋给他使了液体LSD（注*1），他能够保持脑子清醒运转已经是极限。他现在连半分力气都使不上来，更别谈和身体本能作斗争。

 

James把那几个已经失去反抗能力的家伙拖到浴室门口——刚才那些探头探脑的家伙仍然站在原地，见到他过来，都下意识地退了一步。没人敢惹他。  
那个棕发Alpha哼笑一声。他把手里的人一放，抬脚把他们挨个踢到了一边。James又把自己的上衣脱了下来，扔在浴室的门口。囚服上面印有他的编号，除了那些眼拙的，大概不会有人胆敢闯进来。

「这儿，我包下了。」James环视一周。还站在浴室门口的所有人都屏住呼吸看着他，「谁敢进来，我就把他剁碎了冲进下水道——你知道，我干得出来。」

 

 

注*1：D-麦角酸二乙胺（Lysergic acid diethylamide），也称为「麦角二乙酰胺」，常简称为「LSD」，是一种强烈的半人工致幻剂。LSD的一次典型剂量只有100微克，仅相当于一粒沙子重量的十分之一。LSD能造成使用者6到12小时的感官、感觉、记忆和自我意识的强烈化与变化，可作化学武器使用。


	5. Chapter 5

【五】

 

「呃——！」

疼痛让Steve的神智稍微清醒了些。  
他的右手手臂关节在恶斗中轻微脱位。James稳稳地握住Steve的腕部，一边用缓慢的速度帮助他屈肘，让肌肉稍微放松了之后牵引外旋，最后一个用力复位。先前错位的关节在摩擦时发出钝重的声响，伴随着被Steve刻意吞咽的低声痛呼，简单的治疗在短暂的感觉麻痹中完成。

「放松，别用力。」James轻轻放下Steve的手臂。因为没办法麻醉，刚刚复位的关节周围还有被巨石碾压过的痛感，Steve不停颤抖的眼皮在告诉对方他有多难受。James轻轻捏了捏金发狱警彻底放松后的手臂肌肉，确认已经恢复，「有点轻度拉伤，过一阵子就好了。」

「……」Steve没有回话。  
他的眉头拧成一个无法解开的结。平日红润的双唇失去血色，正因为疼痛而抿紧。除了脱臼的手臂，落在胸腹和后腰的瘀伤也让他难受。很疼，被药物放大的刺痛感火辣辣的，如同在黑暗中匍匐，身上布满被砂砾划破的痕迹。Steve那对于男性来说略长的睫毛闪着水光，沾在上面的水珠顺着脸颊流下来，就像他正为了什么事情哭泣一样——这样惹人疼惜，却又忍不住想让他真正地哭出来。

看强者被折磨、被摧毁，然后从废墟中开出独一无二的花。

James单膝跪下，半蹲在Steve的旁边，一边为他检查伤口，一边却忍不住一直盯着那个金发男人写满了忍耐的表情。想要亲吻他柔软的嘴唇。想要抚摸他不断起伏的胸膛。想要狠狠嵌入他的双腿之间。想要让他哭着尖叫着因为自己而高潮。  
——想要用Alpha的本能来支配他。  
但James Barnes从来都是最高等的捕食者。他发出了所有属于Alpha的荷尔蒙信号来诱导那个Omega掉进属于他的陷阱，在他眼前的男人完全丧失反抗意愿之前，他愿意花费时间去等待。那个叫Steve Rogers的Omega值得他等待。

一时沉默。浴室里除了淅淅沥沥的水声，只剩下激烈的情绪如同暗涌在彼此之间浮动。  
过了一会儿，过长的寂静让Steve终于睁开眼睛。他眼前那个家伙把上衣丢在了公共浴室的门口，因此对方折返之后，属于成年男性健实强壮的蜜色肌肉就这样毫无保留地裸露在Steve的面前，在视觉上进一步侵击Steve所剩无几的理智。  
当那个Alpha温热的手指触碰到他的身体的时候，无法再抑制的颤抖让他咬住下唇。每一个毛孔都散发着热气，他不敢去对上眼前那个男人的眼睛，但他知道，那个Alpha能够感知他的欲望和渴求——信息素已经占满了他所有的感官。

James的指尖从伤口处挪开，在Steve的手臂上轻轻划过。带着情色的暗示，那力度并不重，但让人无法忽视。皮肤被划过的部分轻轻颤抖，在期待着更用力的抚摸，让他获得更多的、更猛烈的快感。

「啊……」该死的，他的忍耐力在一点一点流失，被水流卷进下水道，咕噜咕噜的声音正刺激着他的耳膜。  
致幻剂让他的感官更敏感，Steve甚至产生了一种迫切地想要和谁交谈的念头。  
不！想想那些烙在水龙头上的锈渍，想想那些还没来得及清理的血迹，想想控制室的按钮位置，想想……想想别的，什么都好。Steve极力让脑袋变得空白一片，不去窥视那些让他疯狂的幻想，但他的身体仍旧在渴求着亲吻和爱抚、在期待着用什么足够灼热的东西去填满他空虚的部位。  
身体深处不断分泌出足以溢出穴口的液体，只要他稍微动一动身体，就会产生去磨蹭点什么的念头。Alpha和Omega的信息素互相纠缠在一起，脑袋中一直有个声音让他放弃抵抗。欲望让他焦灼难耐，Steve咬着下唇，往可以给他提供依靠的支撑物那儿移动。潜意识告诉他，那儿有什么可以让他体内的骚动被抚平。

——他伸出手，抓住了James的手臂。

James的注意力全在那人微微起伏的胸膛上——那儿渗出了细密的汗珠，他冒出了把它舔掉的念头——他被这个突如其来的动作刺激得呼吸轻轻一窒。  
那个Alpha舔了舔下唇。他极力压抑着内心的野兽，俯身到那人耳边，「……想要我怎么做？」

正努力和欲望作斗争的Steve没有回答。他已经无暇思考，只是往那个热源体蹭了蹭，手指攥紧了James的肩膀，在上面留下属于他自己的指印。那股强大而霸道的Alpha气息已经把他淹没，让他如同溺水般难以呼吸。  
……只要能够缓解这种甜蜜的痛苦，怎么做都好。

Steve紧闭着眼睛，股间溢出的液体已经沾湿了紧贴着的制服裤子。他夹紧双腿，下腹部一阵空虚的疼痛让他的小腿微微痉挛。硬得发疼的阴茎撑起了他的裤裆，顶端也渗出同样粘乎的液体。  
他又往James的方向挪了一点，发出了低沉的喘息，「帮帮我……」

得到允许通行的暗示，James开始解那个人的制服。  
从最上面那颗纽扣开始，逐个逐个缓慢地解开，直到整个胸膛裸露在他的眼前。每一次动作，那些代表着规则、禁忌、克制和理智的枷锁，被灵活的手指逐个击破。玫瑰的刺被欲望的甘霖软化，失去了原本的威胁力，人类制定各种各样的条条框框，最终抵不过自然本能的天性。当最后的铠甲被打破、防守被瓦解，高高在上的天神坠入欲望的泥潭。  
让人痛苦的愉悦终于侵袭了Steve的全部意识。

James的眸光越来越深。空气中弥漫着比柠檬柑橘香皂更甜美的气味，嗅觉被强烈地刺激，欲望让他的太阳穴跟着突突地疼。他迫不及待地想要和眼前这个人融合为一体，想要用他粗热的阴茎填满那个人的身体，在那个人体内留下专属于自己的印记，但在性事上不强迫他人是他一贯的原则，「……怎么帮？」

快点，快点答应我。快点渴求我。我将会带给你至高绝伦的快感。  
他想要他，想要得头皮发麻。

似乎是听到他的呼唤一样，Steve睁开了眼睛。  
那双平日写满了冷静自持的湛蓝色眼睛被欲望蒙上了一层水雾，羞耻和渴求的信号掩藏在沾着水光的长睫毛之后，属于情欲的子弹已经上膛。

噢，天啊，James觉得自己快疯了。快点，给我一个信号。快点。

Steve定定地盯着那个Alpha看了几秒。瞳色随着阴暗的浴室灯管变得幽蓝，那个动作像是过了一个世纪那么长——长睫毛颤抖着，金发狱警猛地伸出双手，用力揽过James的脖子，用被欲求逼迫得近乎绝望的动作咬上了那个Alpha的嘴唇。  
那个激烈的吻带着甘甜的欲求和苦涩的绝望，两人交叠的频率重合在一起，如同最高的合奏。

砰。  
他终于扣下了扳机。

 

——***——

 

Steve几乎没有经历过真正意义上的发情期。  
在完全性成熟之前，他唯一一次体验那股陌生的感觉是因为实验需要。由药物强制引起的热潮让他几乎丧失行动能力，但Steve还是咬着牙在操场上跑了三圈——在他因为那股尖锐的疼痛和空虚倒下之前——「你的忍耐力和自制力比我想象中还要强」，当时负责这个实验项目的Erskine博士这样评价他。他的档案里面记录着近乎完美的实验数据，这也是他得以加入NYPD（注*1）的其中一个原因。

在他同意参与基因改造实验之前，他已经被再三警告过，这个实验所使用的药物，可能会因为各人的体质不同而引发各种无法预测的副作用。当时，血清的研发还在试验阶段，而他就是其中一个实验对象。  
Steve只是思考了两分钟就签下了协议书。  
对于Steve来说，最坏的部分在他诞生的那一刻就已经发生了——他是个不被他人尊重的、天生体质虚弱的、彻头彻尾的男性Omega。也许没什么能够比这个结果更坏了。  
他的童年一直在别人的嘲笑和白眼中度过，孩子间的恶意总是直白粗暴、不加掩饰，Steve已经习惯那些涂满了作业本的粗话。他的名字被政府机关登记进受保护的名册中——「比普通女孩子还要脆弱」，过去瘦小病弱的他被别人这样形容。没有人愿意邀请他参与球类活动，而能不被那些小混蛋惦记上已经是谢天谢地的事情了，更别谈交上什么要好的朋友。  
Steve知道，如果他把时间浪费在懊恼和苦闷上，没有人可以帮助他。没有人。他早就输在了人生的起跑线上，所以他不得不花费三倍以上的时间去追上那些得天独厚的家伙。

所以当他签下协议书的那一刻，他已经彻底放弃了埋怨命运的权利。  
Omega异于常人的特性对于Steve来说，压根不是什么值得炫耀的玩意。比起那个，他想要和命运斗争，想要变得强大——至少，和别的男性一样。

任何收获都需要付出代价。  
在血清和持续使用药物的双重抑制下，他这几年几乎没有经历过规律的发情期——不仅屈指可数，虽然来势汹汹，但非常短暂。他只需要把自己锁在家里，按时服用药物，然后第二天拖着虚弱的身体清洗床单。接手这个项目的医师表示他可能已经丧失了属于Omega发达的孕育能力。不过这对于一个男性来说，也许是一件值得高兴的事情。  
但同时，Steve对普通女性似乎也并没有产生过该有的性欲——他对她们有好感，并且试着和她们交往。也许可以共进晚餐或者跳上一支舞，但永远止步于亲吻这一部分。思想的保守和身体的抗拒让他无论如何也进行不到下一步——他平常甚至连手淫也兴致缺缺。在大部分情况下，在他有机会对对方坦白他是个男性Omega之前，他们之间已经失去了发展的空间。

有时候，Steve会想，也许他永远也成为不了一个普通人。应该这么说，他生来就不普通，这种事情就像污渍沾在衣服上那样自然又无可奈何。但当他冲在第一线救下手无寸铁的人们的时候，他仍旧感谢上天给他机会去改变这一切。  
是的，用丧失属于Omega的生育能力来换取强大的身躯，Steve愿意付出那个代价。  
Steve经常想起那次模拟发情期跑完的三圈——每当他遇到什么挫折的时候，那几乎成为了让他前进的推手。他可以做点什么去改变现状，他可以突破点什么。是的，他可以。

只是很多时候，人类可以超越自己，却无法超越自然。那点能耐在造物主面前，不自量力得有些可笑。  
他没有错。他只是低估了本能。

 

——***——

 

一旦打开了欲望的闸门，之后的一切行为都变得如同洪流灭顶般让他无从抵抗。

上身的制服只有纽扣被解开，虽然露出大片大片白皙的肌肤，但仍然松松垮垮地搭在他的身上。James霸道而温热的手掌不断揉捏着Steve敏感的胸膛，在上面留下情色的瘀痕。粉色的乳尖被反复吸吮舔舐，染上了属于欲望的艳红。

「啊——」James啃咬着他的颈侧，Steve一阵战栗，浑身难受地扭动——在理智退居一隅的时候，他的身体在渴望着更多、甚至更为粗暴的对待。LSD影响了他的神经，五感被放大，开始扭曲的景象印在视网膜上，泛着光晕的红绿色块在眼前不停剧烈收缩然后又释散开。Steve的脑子嗡嗡作响，James的深吻刺激着他口腔的粘膜，与血的腥甜混合在一起。  
就像互相舔舐的兽类，他们彼此索取，掠夺着属于对方的空气，并且以此为乐。

James身上的气味带着属于Alpha的专制，如同他本人一样强悍。Steve伸手攀上他的后背，胡乱地在James同样赤裸的皮肤上划出抓痕。那个男人一边吻着Steve，一边迫不及待地撕扯着对方的裤子，将金发狱警同样湿透了的内裤一起褪到了膝盖以下的地方。一直到裤脚卡在警靴上，Steve高高翘起的阴茎从先前的束缚中弹了出来。  
James为这一切而着迷——从Steve无可挑剔的身体，连同他身上被欲望侵袭依然不曾改变的纯洁灵魂。是的，他为此深深着迷，并且想要据为己有。

「不——！」舌头滑过敏感的腰腹，Steve在James俯身含住他那个羞耻的部位时发出了难耐的低声尖叫。铃口渗出苦涩的前液，湿热甘甜的液体也不断从身后的甬道中流出。Steve摇着头，他扒拉着湿滑的浴室地板试图往后缩，但James的手掌紧紧陷入他紧绷着的臀部，断绝了他的退路。

「停、停下——啊啊——」眼前一阵发白，Steve很快就在这强烈刺激下射了出来。在另一个男人的口中出精的羞耻让他不住颤抖，Steve大口大口喘着气，几乎要为此停止呼吸。从里到外，从发梢到股间，他整个人湿得一塌糊涂。

擦掉从嘴角滴落的乳白色液体，James伸出舌头舔了舔下唇。  
Steve睁着眼睛，看着那个Alpha脱掉了他身上最后的遮蔽物。那个男人勃起的性器茎头饱满，茎身上狰狞的青筋脉络让Steve忍不住咽了口唾沫——他不敢相信自己的身体居然在渴求着那个。  
他想要那个来侵占自己，让空虚的后穴彻底被填满。

当James的手指滑入Steve的后穴的时候，他能够感觉到那些散发着甜美气息的液体浸湿了他的皮肤。指腹的纹路被润泽，伴随着水渍声，体液顺着反复抽插的动作留到他的掌心。  
他又往里面探索了一阵子，在那个金发狱警发出再难忍耐的呻吟时，才不舍地把手指抽出来。比清水稍微黏稠些的甘甜体液被动作连带着往外涌，整个穴口都被弄得湿漉漉的。James用自己最后的耐性去揉弄着穴口的皱褶，指腹坏心眼地拂过会阴处，再来回刺激那个入口，把那隐秘的部位变得更加柔软。

Steve再也忍受不住了。  
高潮过后的身体仍然空虚得让他难受，未经开发的甬道等待着更为有力的占有。到了这个地步，已经没什么好介意的——他此刻已经没有余裕去否认自己的Omega天性，Steve尝试着去接受着一切。他的腰酸软得厉害，整个身体、甚至每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着被对方填满。

「……进来。」Steve声音有些嘶哑，在James听起来有点像在低声啜泣着，「快点……进来。」  
——他快要被这感觉逼疯了。

同样被欲望折磨的Alpha发出了难耐的低吼。他近乎粗暴地扣紧对方的腰，拇指牢牢按住对方人鱼线的凹陷处，用那粗热的硬物顶开那个狭窄的入口。圆钝的头部在大量体液的润滑下，几乎毫无障碍地一路直入，直到连根没入。  
「Jesus……！」在James发出满足的叹息时，Steve也因为这痛苦又甜蜜的饱胀感而呻吟。  
那感觉如此陌生，但似乎一切就应该这样发生。那双湛蓝色的美丽眼睛被这感觉逼得溢出了生理性泪水，Steve张开嘴唇，却无法呼吸，难受得如同过去尝试过的过呼吸症。虽然已经经过了简单的扩张，但被彻底撑开的内部所受到的刺激仍然让他绷紧了全身的肌肉。

「……放松点，我要被你夹断了。」James同样并不好受，粗长饱满的阴茎被灼热的内壁挤压，即使有足够的体液作为润滑，但要顺利动起来仍然是个难题。他尝试着抽出阴茎，但那个Omega的身体似乎是离不开他似的，紧紧咬住他的分身。  
Omega体液和阴茎分泌出的前液混合在一起，让这场交合变得更加黏糊。被撑到极致的穴口被那个Alpha同样粗硬的耻毛刺激得既痛又痒。尽管如此，在James开始狠狠挺腰之后，Steve仍然为那灭顶的快感发出羞耻的声音。  
每次被摩擦过那个意外敏感的地方时，Steve的腰侧都会泛起一阵阵的酥麻。他整个人瘫软在那个Alpha的怀里，承受着对方所有的挑弄和侵占。James每次都狠狠抽出，然后又重重顶回去，在那个除他们以外空无一人的公共浴室里，操着那个令人发狂的金发Omega。先前热水带来的雾气没有散去，Steve在迷迷糊糊间似乎听到了警铃的声音，但他们谁也没管那个——他只想被那个Alpha干个痛快。

「啊啊——！」体内的硬物有越来越胀的趋势，Steve觉得自己整个人都被彻底捣开了。James没有放过他的意思，只是一味执拗地碾磨他体内最敏感的部分——他甚至能够感觉到那狰狞的青筋是如何摩擦过敏感的内壁，随着动作捣弄到他体内的深处。

「……操。」James突然发出了低沉的喘息，「天啊……」

那个Omega的身体在努力迎合着他的节奏——这个发现让他更硬了。紧箍着他阴茎的甬道分泌出越来越多的液体，如同热流，被反复操弄的动作挤压出了穴口，连同James的下身也一并被打湿。他头一次产生了想要标记那个人的念头——James无法解释那突如其来的占有欲。  
这本来不该掺杂任何一点无谓的感情——不该是那样的，那个金发狱警只是个自己想要搞到手的火辣Omega而已。原先只是这样而已。他并不想要标记谁，那种沉重的关系实在是太令人疲惫。  
可是现在，他想要完全占有那个人、把他藏在只有自己能够看见的地方。

但是他没能如愿。  
他没有想到，那个Omega到了最后居然还有能力抗拒他的标记——正如Steve也没有想到，当他们在这灼热的空间内纠缠的时候，Thor被卷入了他无法阻止的纷争。

 

那个被他们忽略掉的警铃注定了，这是个不平静的夜晚。

 

注*1：纽约市警察局。英文：New York City Police Department，缩写：NYPD。成立于1845年，是目前美国最大的警察局，负责纽约市5个区的警力部署及案件调查。


	6. Chapter 6

【六】

 

「……我睡了多久？」

「从我到这儿开始，大概是两个小时。」Steve看了看手表，朝躺在床上的人笑了笑，「没关系，你可以继续睡。」

Thor的额头上绑着绷带，额前有几缕金发遮住了纯白色的纱布，靠近唇角的位置还贴着一小截止血胶带。  
Steve听到消息赶过来的时候，Thor已经睡下了。Steve看着躺在病床上的友人——被硬物掷中的淤青在颧骨下面，青紫了一块，看上去既可怜又滑稽。幸亏最危险的那块刀片只是割破了他的囚服稍微伤到了腰腹的皮肤，不然这一回他可得倒大霉。虽然如此，Thor身上足够多的伤口也可以让他名正言顺地在医疗室里面躺个两三天。

「别担心，只是小伤。」Thor挣扎着从床上坐起来，只是待他的动作牵扯到伤口的时候，他咬着牙发出了「嘶——」的一声痛呼。Steve没好气地给他调整垫在背后的枕头。Thor皱着眉，「倒是你脸上的伤是怎么回事？」

「一些小问题。」Steve不愿意多谈这个话题，他给Thor扯了扯那床快要掉到地上的被子，「昨晚的具体情况我听别的狱警说了，你是怎么被卷进去的？」

Thor耸了耸肩，「我不知道。那个时间，我和往常一样从图书室里面出来，只是走到走廊的时候，他们在公共休息室那边已经打起来了。我尝试着在不引起他们注意的情况下回到自己的……囚室，但很显然我没能成功避开。」Thor在说到囚室这个单词的时候停顿了一下，那一瞬间的犹豫被Steve捕捉到了。

「所以你也加入了战局？」

「实际上，当时还没有。我只是挨了几拳和差点被捅了一刀，还没来得及动手，你们的人就已经控制了场面。这还是我第一次接触到催泪弹——眼睛疼死了，一点也不有趣。」Thor露出一个无奈的表情，「大概是我这头金发和这身改不了的肤色惹恼了他们。」

Steve点点头。昨晚的事情他也从同僚那里听说了，虽然这次冲突的具体原因还在审查中，不过或多或少和种族摩擦有关系——在这里，不同人种的派别分类很多，有色人种之间又分不同的地域派别，有时候仅仅是一个眼神或者一个无关紧要的手势，也可能会引起不必要的麻烦。  
不仅存在于囚犯之间，这种势力划分甚至连狱警也会受到波及——Sam曾经跟Steve说过，一般来说，如果是白种人的帮派首领出现麻烦，都会交给白种人出身的狱警去处理，而他们这些有色人种不到必要时刻一般不会参与进去，免得造成更多不必要的摩擦。

「至少现在你安全了。」Steve回头看了看这个医疗室的门口，又装作若无其事地环视一周。  
当他知道Thor出事的时候，Thor已经和别的受伤的囚犯及时被送了过来。当时狱警们都忙于阻止冲突，所以对于自己没有及时听到警铃赶到现场这回事，Steve用自己脸上的伤很好地把那段不该发生的事情掩饰了过去。  
——要是他们知道当他们在全力阻止纷争的时候，自己却倒在浴室的地板、在另一个男人的身下辗转呻吟，大概自己会被马上开除掉吧。Steve摸了摸鼻子，轻咳了一声，把注意力重新投向面前的友人，「你还记不记得刺伤你的人是谁？」

Thor沉默了一下，还是摇了摇头，「当时情况有点混乱，记不太清了。」

「我们回去会翻查监控录像的，也许能找到什么线索。」Steve再次看了看手表，「知道你没大碍我就稍微放心了一点。好了，我也该回去了。」

Steve起身还没走两步，Thor又开口道，「……Steve，如果你查到什么东西，都不要轻举妄动。」

「……什么意思？」Steve又倒回来，重新拉开椅子坐下，「你是指这次的事情，还是说别的？」

「两者都是。」Thor看着自己的友人，虽然那身制服已经不一样了，但是那个人还是一如既往——无论是让自己叹服的正直，还是让自己担心的坦率。他的拳头在被子下捏紧，Steve察觉不到，「我只是觉得，这次的事情没那么简单，如果你贸然插手可能会被盯上。」

「Thor，你知道的，即使被盯上我也会——」

「你也会凭着一身干劲往前冲？不惜一切代价只为了那点微不足道的真相？」Thor突然有些激动，说着便咳嗽起来。他的脸因为不适而涨得通红，眉头紧皱着，无法舒展。  
Steve马上起身，给他倒了一杯水，又轻轻拍着他的后背，「……抱歉，那个时候欺骗了你，如果不是我，也许事情也不会发展到这个地步。」

「不，这并不是你的错，Steve。」Thor稍微平静了下来，他又仰头喝了一点，直到杯子见底才开口，「那是你的职责和任务，你不需要为此道歉。而且——谢谢你，谢谢你最后还是相信我。」

 

——***——

 

和Thor谈完话、从医疗室里面出来已经差不多到了傍晚。

Steve一个人走在通往C区的走廊上。  
因为昨晚的冲突，有相当一部分的囚犯都被带走，除了躺在床上动弹不得的，别的或是留在审讯室里面接受审查，或是直接被关进禁闭室反省。  
原本这个时候吵闹的放风场上只剩下稀稀拉拉的几十人在活动着。Steve停下了脚步。从走廊的窗户往外面看出去，开始变得乌黑的云层在辽阔的上空中显得特别有压迫感，云层互相追逐、撞击、纠缠，气氛压抑得似乎那片天马上就要塌下来似的。  
可能是因为气候的关系，在放风场上的人感觉也提不起兴致，都三三两两地坐在一旁，偶尔有几个人在球场上玩上几把，但也没有什么放松的气氛。一种风雨欲来的阴谋味道就如同从泥土蒸腾起来的腥气一样，让他皱起眉头。

原本经过了昨晚那些不堪回首的事情，Steve对于接下来还要在C区活动感到不适——这意味着他随时可能会碰见那个Alpha。他不想看见那个人的脸，至少……不，暂时还不想。但和Thor的那番谈话让他的心更乱了起来。  
——你是带着任务进来这里的。Steve这样反复提醒自己。是的，所有的一切在真相的面前都是那样微不足道，不要因为那种事情而退缩，Steve，这不是你该有的态度。

Steve把目光从放风场那儿收回来。  
今天那个Alpha也没有在那儿，他松了一口气。但还没等他移开步伐，他就看到一个身穿狱警制服的家伙从走廊的拐角那儿一闪而过。

那是谁？Steve并不认识他的脸。  
Steve没多作犹豫，迅速往那个方向大步走去，只是当他走到那儿的时候，那个狱警已经不见了踪影。他思考了一下，往那个人可能会去的方向走去。

「你在这里干什么？」Steve还没走到走廊的尽头，已经远远见到那个他不想要见到的人正站在墙角那儿。

James正靠在墙角那儿，交叉着手倚在墙边，不知道在想什么。他闻言，只是抬眼看了看靠近中的金发狱警，然后把手里已经点燃的烟扔到地板上，用鞋底踩灭。刚燃起没多久的火光一瞬间便熄灭，转迅即逝的还有同样微弱的情绪。

「我记得牢里禁烟，你从哪里搞来的这玩意。」Steve瞥了一眼地上的烟头。应该是刚刚点上没多久，还有很长的一截，James挑了挑眉，没有马上回答。Steve又问，「刚刚那个狱警在这里干什么。」

「放轻松……如果我说我只是在这里站了一会儿，什么也没干，你相信吗。」James站直了一点，但仍然有种慵懒的感觉，这让Steve很不舒服。他和眼前这人保持了一定的距离，但所有见到这个人的排斥感在心中的越滚越大的疑惑下消失殆尽。  
一些东西一团模糊，就像昨晚的记忆，但那种感觉却清晰地留了下来。Steve知道眼前这人隐瞒了什么，而他的理智告诉他，揍他一顿并不能解决问题。

「放风时间快结束了，快滚回你的囚室里去。」Steve用眼神把对方从头到脚扫了一遍，「最好不要被我查到你在干什么非法交易。」

「你觉得我会干什么非法交易？」James轻轻笑了一下，「在这里贩毒？走私？还是干什么别的？抱歉，干那种事情对于我来说并没有好处。」

「……」Steve欲言又止，但最后他还是把心底的疑惑问了出来，「我就问一个问题，昨晚——为什么你会出现在那里。回答我，我要听实话。」

「——是因为你那掩盖不住的Omega骚味隔着老远飘过走廊、弥漫在空中，最后扩散到我所在的地方，让我坐立不安。」James往前走了一步，从笼罩了他半个身子的阴影中走出来，直勾勾地盯着Steve带着动摇眼神的眼睛，「我试图静下心来却辗转反侧无法入睡，只想干得你求饶、让你除了哭着高潮别的什么也干不了，于是我就决定寻过去了……这个理由你觉得怎么样？」

「……所以我应该感谢你？感谢你缓解了我的危机？」

「随便你怎么想。」James把手插进口袋里，「我没有恶意，只是在陈述事实。我之前给过你的那些忠告，只是希望你能认真考虑一下。」

「如果昨晚那些人是因为之前搜查的事情心埋怨恨而攻击我，我无话可说，但下次我会提高警觉。」Steve后退了几步，不想再和他废话，「如果你干过什么违反规定的事情，请你自己好自为之，C32557。」

「不是什么C32557，我的名字是James Barnes。」那个Alpha有些不满，「看在昨晚我有让你爽到的份上，我希望你能记住你的Alpha的名字。」

「You are just a dick……」Steve扭过头，转身走开，「就是字面上的意思。」

……

直到Steve的身影完全消失在走廊上，那个Alpha仍然站在原地。  
他自顾自地笑了一下，似乎为刚才那句话感到愉悦，又露出有些不甘和玩味的表情。直到放风时间结束的铃声响起来之后，他才弯腰从地上捡起刚刚那支还没抽完的烟，若无其事地装进口袋里，带回了囚室。

——计划有变。

James小心翼翼地摊开白色的卷烟纸，就看到这样一句话，用非常小的字体誊在卷烟纸的上面。  
他摸了摸那张薄薄的纸，又从桌上翻出一只铅笔，仔细地在上面涂了一层。最后，一行同样细小的字在那句话的下面显现了出来。James轻轻地把上面多余的铅粉吹掉。

——这段时间我会找机会和你碰头。

James反复看了几遍，确认没有别的信息，便把整根烟揉成一小块，丢进冲水马桶，按下了按钮。他知道如果Steve下定决心要查今天下午和他碰头的人，很快就会查出来。他不怕那个人的身份曝光，只是……当那个耿直的金发狱警同时卷入好几件事情的时候，他还能好好地在这里呆下去吗？  
他竟然在这个关头为那个人担心了起来。


	7. Chapter 7

【七】

 

Steve的调查几乎从一开始就遇到了阻滞。

行刺者的拒不合作在他的预测范围内，他们没能从那人口中问出什么。但令他最为意外的是，Thor对这次狱警们的调查抱着一种他所不能理解的消极的、不配合的态度。自从那个金发囚犯从护理病房搬回自己的囚室之后，他变得比以前更为沉默，并且时常伴随着Steve所看不透的深沉目光。

Steve太了解他的挚友了，就像对方也同样了解他一样，他和Thor在对待某些问题的选择上是如此相像，比起欺骗他人他们更宁愿闭口不谈。Thor拒绝描述当时的情况和细节——他表示自己忘了具体是哪个人刺了他那一下，也不太记得当时自己是怎么卷入到战局去的。对于那个晚上的事情，他的供词相当含糊，找不到任何有用的信息。Steve知道自己没有办法去强迫Thor说出他不愿意提及的话——但这同样让这件事情变得更为复杂，愈加扑朔迷离的情况令他疑窦丛生。  
Steve回去反复翻查了那段监控视频录像，但当时场面非常混乱，除了能够模糊分辨出到底有哪些人被牵扯进了这次的混乱，细节全部被掩盖在囚犯们的沉默里。  
野兽在他们的灵魂深处张牙舞爪，而真相就像一个沉进海底的黑匣子。

Steve坐在电脑前面，捏了捏眉心。  
为了调查这次的事情，他已经把这段录像来回翻看了十几遍。一无所获。他站起身来，拿着杯子到走廊那儿的咖啡机那儿接了点咖啡。通往真相的道路在周围盘亘，一闪而过的灵感时常围绕着他，而他却抓不住任何一点，只能在原地逡巡。香浓苦涩的液体滑过喉咙，Steve试图用它来驱赶脑子里那点恼人的困倦和疲惫。大部分狱警都不住在宿舍这边，也有一部分人在轮值，这一刻走廊上除了Steve空无一人。  
这所监狱远离市区，日夜温差颇大，夜晚比起白天要冷得多。风透过窗户的缝隙卷进室内，走廊上的盆栽细嫩的茎叶跟着轻轻摆动。  
——夜晚空无一人的走廊。  
Steve突然想起点什么，他快步返回自己的屋子里面，翻出了另一盒监控录像的拷贝。

走廊。狱警制服。Alpha囚犯。烟。  
之前Steve在拷贝监控录像的时候，除了要来了自己在浴室里出事之前的那一段录像——他查出了到底是哪几个混蛋干的好事，该死的，他们会为此付出代价——还借故把当时他在走廊角落那儿碰见James Barnes的那一段也一并要了过来。他把进度条调到他们碰面前的那一小段，试图把拍到那个狱警的镜头部分放大。但是对方应该是仔细研究过监狱里面的摄像头设置，无论如何翻查，镜头就是没有拍到那个人的脸。  
虽然只是直觉，但Steve知道，这绝对不是那两个人的第一次碰面。Steve意识到自己犯了一个错误，他需要把能够看到谁经过那条路的所有监控录像都拿过来。即使对方有可能避开所有能够看到脸的部分，但是他也能够通过排除法找到那个家伙。

无论是自己遇袭还是Thor卷入纷争的事情，还有关于那个Alpha和狱警的私人交易，整个调查工作是个漫长的过程，但他没办法不去管任何一方。他没有选择。压力总是伴随着责任，他知道要把事情都完成有多么艰难，但退缩并不是Steve Rogers的作风。  
是的，应该要往好的地方想，事情总会慢慢明朗起来的。Steve摊开一张纸，努力翻查自己的记忆，按照编号顺序，把负责C区的所有狱警名字都戳在那张白纸上。

不是Sam，也不是Gabe，所有黑人狱警都可以排除嫌疑。Steve刷刷地划掉几个名字。他努力回忆起当时从走廊看出去放风场上见到的几个同僚，然后又划掉了好几个名字。除去因为先前动乱而导致受伤休息的人，还有几个明显体型不符合的家伙。最后，Steve对着面前那张纸叹了一口气。

上面的名字只剩下他一个。

Steve失望地在上面打了一个叉。  
是不是自己遗漏了什么？Steve把笔放好，他双手撑在桌子上，在沉默中把自己脑子里面乱七八糟的线索一根一根地挑出来顺好。狱警。狱警……狱警。

也许对方并不是负责C区的狱警？  
Steve被自己这个突如其来的念头吓了一跳。任由这里是如何蛇龙混杂群魔乱舞，但是每个区域都有属于自己的规则，大至整个监狱，小至每个囚室。无论是狱警还是囚犯，跨界交易犹如侵占地盘，在这里是非常敏感的行为。如果没有特殊原因，他们大可不必冒着风险和别区的家伙扯上关系。那么，如果对方真的不是负责这个区的狱警，那么他特意跑过来和James Barnes碰面的理由又是什么呢？

怀疑、感激、敌对、尴尬、漠视。任由理智让他们如何针锋相对，Steve却不能否认彼此的身体互相吸引，即使他不愿意回想那一晚，但身体上的那般契合如同上天的恶作剧。  
他对于那个Alpha的心情愈加复杂了起来。即使只是为了手头上的案子，如果可以，他想要和对方冷静下来好好谈一谈。

 

——***——

 

醒过来之后的很长时间，James也并没有再次睡着。  
实际上这种情况这对于他来说，并不罕见。心底的野兽蜷缩在一角，警惕着他的敌人，并且伺机而动。他有无数个夜晚从噩梦中醒来，然后把沾满汗水的囚衣脱掉扔到一边。水，他需要水，喝的也好，或许是用来洗把脸——把梦中快要灼伤自己的火从脑海里刷掉。牙刷，壁架，水槽，镜子边缘的裂痕。掌心触碰到胡茬的时候那种轻微的刺痛感让他切实地感觉到自己醒过来了。  
他在那一小面镜子前站了很久，直到脸上的最后一滴水珠掉在洗手盆里面，James才重新躺回去那张窄小的单人床上。

爆炸。被完全毁掉的房子。记忆中仅存的过去已经变得面目全非。  
James在黑暗中盯着被自己捏皱的被角，然后翻了一个身。自从经过那场事故之后，他的五感变得更加敏锐，尤其是在这种极度亢奋的状态下——又一次因为那个反复出现的相似梦境——他甚至能够隔着铁栅栏的小缺口（他们管这个玩意儿叫窗）听到外面的风是如何冲撞在那堵厚墙上。没有树，没有窸窸窣窣的声音，空有朝他们直面卷来的肃杀。

对于他来说，狱中的日子并没有别人想象中那么难熬。他没有什么可以怀念的。也许曾经有过，但大多都跟着那一场扑不灭的火一起留在了那个地方。也许曾经有过，也许也没有。  
可是他都不记得了。

这一个瞬间他的内心就像半夜的放风场那样，空荡荡的。  
只有任务。

 

——***——

 

「如果你还是坚持刚才的要求，我只能回答你，我不能把负责A区和B区的狱警名单给你。」Phillips典狱长坐在自己的办公桌前，看着站在自己对面的Steve，他有预感这场对话将会不欢而散，也许其中一方会妥协，但他知道那个不会是自己，「即使你给我的理由足够充分，但这并不在你的任务范围内。我会考虑让人去调查你报告上来的情况，但你可以做的也只能到此为止。」

「……」Steve似乎是意料到了这个结果，他并没有太过于激动。对于吃闭门羹这回事，Steve可以说是比在这儿的任何人都有经验——即使那仍然会让他的内心感到失望。他能够做的就是坚持自己的理念到最后一刻，直到没有别的办法为止，「那么我可以问一下关于那晚上动乱的原因吗？就你们目前查出来的结果。」

「老调子，种族冲突。塔图那个家伙在穆斯林一派做宵礼拜的时候，趁着他们下跪，抓着卡里穆的脑袋往自己的裤裆上撞。」Phillips抿了一下嘴唇，虽然动作很快，但是Steve看出来了——也许是不屑，但也有可能是不以为然，「他之前磕了点药，我们从他的囚室里面搜到了剩余的一点违禁品。至于卡里穆，他表面上是个温和的人，但他背后的那些人可不是。」

塔图，Steve知道他是谁。他有个正式的名字，托马斯还是西蒙斯——Steve忘了，只记得他的姓氏是罗森道尔，德国佬，但没人会用他的本名喊他，因为这家伙有个让人特别印象深刻的外号——塔图（Tatoo）。他整个身子几乎都是密密麻麻的刺青，从头发剃得极短的脑袋开始，甚至连眼睑也有，一直到脚后跟。十字架和莲花，就像他这个人一样，浑身上下充满矛盾。刺青对于别的囚犯来说也许是表明帮派立场的一个特殊符号，但塔图对此有种近乎病态的迷恋——似乎他本来就没有不病态的地方。吸毒、酗酒，开着自己的车冲进民居。他的刑期本来并不算长，却因为各种原因导致延期出狱。没有人保释。作为一个白人至上的极端种族主义支持者，塔图因为各种各样的违规行为成为了禁闭室的常客。  
而这一次他惹上的是穆斯林一派的精神领袖卡里穆——那个有着神秘号召力的家伙。

不打起来才是怪事。Steve皱眉，他厌恶这个，种族主义这些东西对他来说简直糟糕透顶，人类之间除了如同Alpha压制Omega那样存在着压倒性的体能差异，甚至还要为了肤色和国籍和别人争夺一通。  
Steve厌恶这个，但是他没有别的选择。他是狱警，有谁制造冲突，然后他负责解决。如果可以，他希望让塔图把整本古兰经誊抄下来。

「那么，照此来说，这表面上看起来应该是个突发性的事件。」甚至是连新来的Steve都知道，那个塔图制造冲突向来不需要什么准备，全凭一时冲动，「所以他们身上为什么备有攻击性武器才是关键。我怀疑这是有预谋的。」

「我们也提出过这个疑问。过去没有出现过类似的状况，但我们也不能排除新的可能性。」Phillips突然压低了声音，气氛变得比刚才凝重了一些，「但他们坚持只是恰好带在身上，我们目前也找不到任何供词上的漏洞。」

「也许我可以参考一下他们的供词——」

「听着，Steve Rogers。听着。」Phillips的表情非常严肃，有种不容拒绝的威吓从他拧紧的眉头中释放开来，「我说过了，我们这里不允许越权行动。或者你可以先解释一下那天晚上你消失了那么久是到底为什么，不然我可没有办法说服别的人让你插手这次的调查。」

「我遭到了伏击，六个人，你们手里有名单。」Steve双手环在胸前，「时间上有些巧合，我需要知道他们的供词，找出这两件事之间有没有别的联系，只是这样而已。至于插手你们的调查，我没有兴趣。」

「你在里面呆了几乎整整三个小时。」Phillips的表情看上去有点不耐烦，「然后那个James Barnes进去了。我们都知道那个家伙是个Alpha，但目前在这儿知道你是Omega的人暂时只有我一个，我不希望在这种关头因为这些事情出点什么无聊的岔子。你懂我的意思吗？如果你没有给我添麻烦，我对那三个小时里面发生的任何事情都没有兴趣知道，我希望你也能像我一样专心你手头上的事情，而不是为了一根头发翻遍整个房间。」

「是的，三个小时，谢谢你提到了另一个关键点——经过我们的搜查之后，他们手里头还有违禁品，而且随时有用在我们身上的危险。液体致幻剂，大概还不止那么多。」Steve没有理会对方话里的那点带有试探性和攻击性的话，「我保证在查到我想要知道的事情之后——」

「不，Rogers。」Phillips叹了一口气，「也许你会查到点什么，也许你会接近所谓的真相，但无论如何，这牵扯的问题太多了，不单单是你去插手就能解决的。我知道你会质疑我这个决定，也许你会一意孤行——哦，天，我不希望你这样做——但我也有我不得不这样下决定的理由。想想Thor Odinson——想想他的案子，别忘了他是怎么进来的。」

几乎是马上，Steve只能作出噤声的选择。有些东西太过于尖锐，在你猝不及防的时候就这样直面而来。就像是一道咒语，或者枷锁，仅仅是回想起某些事情就足以让Steve的呼吸变得沉重，似乎在浓稠如泥泞般的血浆中爬行。当然，Phillips说的没错，他永远也不会忘记他的挚友是如何沦落到这个地方来的。  
而这一刻他除了握紧拳头，甚至没有别的办法往前挪动半分。

Phillips知道自己击中了那个金发狱警的软肋——虽然他并不想这样做，但只有这样才能制止那个家伙继续的念头。  
有那么一瞬间他在想，也许Steve才是正确的，也许对方并不会因为自己的话而退缩，而自己心底也有一个声音隐隐希望Steve能够继续查下去——但他不得不这样做。他不知道前面会有什么，所以不能贸然让Steve去冒险。这是他和Fury的约定。Phillips思虑片刻，决定给Fury打一个电话。

「我知道了。」Steve沉默良久，终于开口，「……我会回去仔细考虑你的话。」

只是在Phillips还没来得及说什么的时候，Steve又说，「但无论是出于什么立场都好，让我就这样什么也不干地轻易放弃，你们就别指望了。」


	8. Chapter 8

【八】

 

在监狱里面的每一天都像被车轮碾压过，只有似乎随时会被折断的脊骨支撑着他。近乎毁灭的精神压抑让他几乎喘不过气。  
Steve觉得自己应该要先给律师回个电话。对方前几天给他发了讯息，无非也就是报告一下进展，出于礼貌Steve也得表示点什么。但他知道对方手头上的事情仍旧没有突破——旧的证据、旧的供词、旧的观点，甚至连在寻找证人的路上也同样一无所获。太不走运了，Steve这样想。一切都是安排好的，有人在背后操纵一切，而他们正被耍得团团转。

因为无论如何，Thor都不可能会伤害Erskine博士。

或许他们应该改变一下思路。但是除了坚信这一点，他什么也想不出来——该说的、能够说的，他们之前都已经说过了，他们作好了准备，但最终法官更倾向于检察官的观点。他们还有机会可以申诉，所以他得回去再好好想想。无论如何，他确实需要和律师通个电话。Steve揉了揉眉心。  
比起这个，现在让他烦恼的还有口袋里面的那张纸条。Steve在和自己角力——他知道这个关头他必须要专心去处理Thor的事情，但是另一个唾手可得的真相又让他分神。

他想，也许他马上就可以知道那个Alpha在和谁通话。

Steve回去再次翻查了监控记录（甚至牺牲掉了不少睡眠时间），把所有他能够拿到的、觉得有疑点的部分都存了下来。他试着靠对方手部的动作去分析James Barnes在公共电话那里按下的号码，意图分辨出哪个才是有用的。他按照自己脑海中的步骤模拟出当时的场景：一个专用的联络号码、特定的通话时间和固定场所——陌生号码也许会碰壁，非囚犯活动时间也不恰当，Steve只能选择在C区的公共电话室把电话拨出去。推理的过程很漫长，他却不知疲惫地想要知道答案。  
实际上James Barnes每次通话的时间都不长，而这段时间更是愈加谨慎——也许是因为上次的事情，那个Alpha开始特别提防自己，Steve猜测。

但除了真相，别的都不重要。过去他能够忍受那些阴阳怪气的家伙，现在在这个监狱里面更为直接的恶意更无法撼动他半分。他知道自己在干什么，没有比这个更重要了。

穿过安静的囚区走廊，金发狱警的脚步最终在公共电话室那儿停下。  
外面有些寒意，但是Steve却觉得全身都热了起来。他在一步步接近一个答案。Steve趁放风期间、囚犯们大部分都不在囚区的时候来这儿证实自己的猜测。口袋里的纸条写着几个可疑的号码，Steve把那张被自己揉得有些皱起来的玩意儿摸出来，打算按顺序来逐个确定。

但有时候事情就是那么巧。  
例如你随便挑一串数字却碰巧中了头等奖，或者你想着一个人他却马上出现——Steve回忆起那个Alpha的动作，试着按下了第一个号码。十位数字，之后是紧张的等待。电话没响几下就接通了。

「有情况？」对方这样问。

语调很熟悉——那把声音非常特别，Steve不会不知道。一个名字呼之欲出。  
不，不。现在下定论还早得很，得再冷静地好好想想。

「……」对方迟疑了一下，似乎因为Steve的沉默而怀疑了起来，「——你是谁？」

一瞬间，Steve全身的肌肉都绷得死紧。他几乎可以确定了。他知道对方的名字。Steve的确在怀疑这个监狱里面的所有人，甚至包括监狱长，但却完全没想到箭头会指到这个人的身上——他和Steve打过好几次招呼，Steve对他有印象。一个监管A区的狱警，给人的感觉非常冷静自持、训练有素。是的，看上去他和关在C区的那个Alpha毫无关系，但现在想起来，越是没有嫌疑，越是值得深究。  
看来那个Alpha手上的势力和情报来源，都和这个人脱不了干系。

在猜到的那一瞬间，Steve迅速把电话挂掉。  
Steve知道，很快，对方就会发现自己揭开了他们的秘密。他终于翻开了对方手里的一张牌，也终于摆脱了彻底被动的状态。  
他手头上握着一个筹码。

……Brock Rumlow。

Steve转身离开了这里。

 

——***——

 

「你不弱。」

「……我当然不。」Thor合上手里的书本。他抬起头来——卡里穆正坐在他的对面，双手很自然地放在桌子上，手掌交握，摆出一副倾听者的姿态。Thor很熟悉对方这个动作，每次卡里穆在图书室里与他那些忠诚的拥护者阐经的时候，Thor就在离他们不远处翻着手里的书。  
但Thor只能这样回答。他不能示弱，也不能强出风头。在这个布满危险陷阱的地方，每走一步都需要思考和斟酌。

「不，我应该说，你很强……我都看到了。能够把那几刀化解成两三天就可以下床活动的小伤口，你很厉害。为什么你要把自己的实力隐藏起来？」卡里穆说话的时候没有摆出虚假的笑容，也没有任何威胁性的表示。他的表情非常平静，似乎在等待一个显而易见的答案。看上去如此真诚，就像是真心实意的那样。Thor稍微理解了那些拥护者们对他的崇拜，因为卡里穆总有办法把每一句话都说得好像是真的。  
今天卡里穆没有和往常一样与他的崇拜者们对话，但那些忠诚的穆斯林们仍然停留在图书室里面看着他和Thor，摆出一副保护者的姿态。

「因为怕被人盯上。」Thor把合起来的书挪到一边，正面对方，「——怕被像你一样的人盯上。」

卡里穆笑了起来。他的笑容并不夸张，Thor有那么一瞬间觉得对方这个反应也许出自真心，但谁知道呢，面前这个人是如此深藏不露——他可以在被人抓着脑袋侮辱的时候依然不愠不怒，但到了最后，他的对手下场却惨不忍睹。卡里穆是个危险人物，也许他很温和，但他背后的人并不。但他找上自己是为什么呢？Thor不是穆斯林，不可能会加入卡里穆那一派，即使他想要加入，对方的人也不可能会接纳他。  
既然如此，对方现在找上门的理由就更值得深究了。

「但是你失败了，Thor Odinson……显而易见，你引起了很多人的注意。」卡里穆的笑意还挂在脸上，「但你可以放心，我并没有对你做什么的打算。我只想确认几件事情。」

「那我需要付出点什么代价吗？或者是，我能够得到什么好处？」

「除了传达真主的意图，我没什么可以主动给你的；除了对真主的信仰，也没有什么是属于我本身的。」卡里穆看着Thor的眼睛，「但是，如果你能够答应我一些条件，你也可以从我这里取得你想要知道的情报。不管你是否相信，我是和平主义者——至少，我不赞成无意义的冲突和流血。」

「我怎么知道你说的是真的呢。」Thor把手肘撑在桌子上，支住下巴。情报，他需要这个，看来卡里穆也很清楚什么能够击中自己。但他同时也明白，对方必然会从自己身上得到什么——如果他能给的，他不会吝啬。

卡里穆摇摇头，「因为我不需要说谎。」  
他说着便转过头去，示意离他最近的一个穆斯林回避。那个人盯着Thor看了两眼，确认他没有威胁，才示意另外几个人跟他一起离开这个范围。几个人一走，周围便空了出来。

「说吧，你打算提出的条件。」没有别人在旁边，狱警也恰好巡查到别的地方，Thor看了看四周，「我一无所有，只想安静地待着。」

「正合我意。」卡里穆收起了笑容，恢复成一贯的平静表情。他的手指交握，指头紧按在手背的掌关节上，「我要你答应我——远离Batroc和他那帮爪牙，还有塔图……在这里，永远不和那些激进白人结成一派。」

Thor看着卡里穆。对方的表情很严肃，他不得不去考虑当他答应了这个交易之后、背后会牵扯到的事情。唯一有一点可以确认的是，Thor自己也并不打算加入任何帮派，因此应承下来对他来说，并没有信念上的冲突，「如果我不答应呢？」

「你没有不答应的理由。」卡里穆放松了双手，往后靠去。他看着沉默的Thor，歪了歪头，「你自己也清楚，一旦和那些人扯上关系，则意味着一次又一次延长的刑期。」

Thor听出来了对方话里有话。他知道对方这样做的目的——现在以卡里穆为首的穆斯林派和以Batroc为首的白人种族激进分子各分踞一方，两股势力旗鼓相当。除此以外，还有意大利黑手党和大大小小的、以有色人种划分的各种势力在一旁虎视眈眈。一旦Thor加入其中一方，这种平衡被打破则意味着更多的麻烦。卡里穆不需要刻意拉拢Thor，他明显有自己的打算，但他也不能任由眼前这个金发囚犯加入另一派来压制己方。

「那我答应了，我又能够得到点什么呢？」

卡里穆重新露出了笑容，虽然有些意味深长，那口白牙在略深的肤色对比下显得更加刺眼，「你想要知道点什么？」

Thor倾身向前，直勾勾地盯着对方的眼睛，「——那你告诉我，这里到底有多少人打算取我性命。」

 

——***——

 

「你这是在玩火。」

被那个Alpha堵住去路，并没有让Steve太过惊讶——他在等着对方找上自己。显然这个结果让他满意，那个Alpha像他预料一般作出了他可以推算的行为。

「不，C32557。」Steve正视对方，丝毫没有退让的打算，「我什么也没有干。」

「别自作聪明了，Rogers。」James Barnes皱起眉头，表情有些不耐，「你现在能够平安无恙地站在这里，只是因为他还没有动手。一旦你再跨前一步，我想后果并不是你所希望看到的。」

「那你呢，你不打算干点什么来制止我吗？」Steve扬了扬手里的瓶子，里面的药片撞在瓶身上，发出喀啦喀啦的声音，「还是说，自从狱里听了我的建议换了新的抑制剂，你的Alpha本性已经被完全压制住了？」

「……你知道多少？」

「James Barnes，入狱七个月，包括那条一看就知道有问题的罪名在内，你在这儿被登记的经历都是假的。你过去的个人资料被限制访问，也并不是因为什么俄罗斯黑帮的关系——Brock Rumlow比你早来得多，他的个人资料有一部分同样被限制访问。整个监狱里像你们这样的例子不超过五个人，但你们既非政要也不是科学家，太可疑了，不是吗？」Steve停顿了一下，「——你根本不是因为犯了什么事情而进来的。这个监狱里面有你们想要的东西，也许目标是一个人……你觉得我需要继续往下说吗？」

「如果你是我，你觉得我应该要怎么做呢？」James Barnes低笑了一下，「说实话，除了把你弄上床，我真的不舍得对一个那么合口味的Omega下狠手。」

Steve并没有为对方话里面的用词动摇，「你忘了一点——那个Omega经过警校严酷的训练和警队残酷的洗礼，制服过不少自以为是的恶徒……而现在，他手里握着你的把柄在和你对峙。如果我是你，我会试着听听看对方的条件。」

「条件？」James Barnes觉得事情变得更加有趣了起来，「我为什么要和将败之人谈条件？」

「如果因为我的人身安全受到威胁导致我不能及时设定时间，有个设置会把我所知道的一切全部曝光。」Steve表情很平静，似乎在述说一件很简单的事情，「你知道，无论对于你来说还是对于我来说，当事情到了那一步对我们任何一人都没有好处。实话说，我的目的很简单，我想你也略有耳闻……而我会向你保证，到目前为止与我所要做的事情无关的一切，我都会守口如瓶。」

「……说说看，你的条件。」

「告诉我这个监狱里面的势力分布。还有你所知道的关于这里的一切。」

James Barnes嘴角轻歪，摆出饶有趣味的表情，「你怎么知道我会告诉你实话？」

「我自然有我的办法。」Steve退后一步，与他拉开距离，「这个条件，可以往下谈吗？」

「……那我又凭什么相信你会恪守诺言？」

「你会的。」阳光透过窄小的铁栏窗打在地上，Steve的金发在这个略微昏暗潮湿的囚区里依然闪耀着不可忽视的光芒。只是比起那头耀眼的金发，此刻他脸上坚定的表情更令James永生难忘——Steve下巴微微仰起，眼底是一片自信的蔚蓝，似乎这个世界生来就是被他所掌控的一样，「——你会相信的。」


	9. Chapter 9

【九】

 

「我们有多久没见了？」

Jane的头发剪短了一些，细碎的发丝拢在耳后。Steve看着坐在自己对面的那个女人，又想起还困在牢里的好友，心下一阵感慨。他闭着眼睛就能看见过去的事情——夹杂着欢声笑语、那些热乎的咖啡和香甜的糕点——然后睁开又变成了冷冰冰的现实，「……如果我没记错，自从庭审之后，我们就没见过面了。」

「这么算起来，也有好几个月了吧。」Jane从手提包里面取出一叠资料，有些零散，「我把之前的材料都整理分类了一下，希望能用得上。」

「准确来说，是三个月零四天。」Steve抿了一口咖啡。他记得很清楚。他接过Jane递过来的影印件，随手翻了一下，为舌尖那点苦涩皱了皱眉，「——这边这一叠是新的？」

「是的，标注了红字的那些是Coulson私下给我的——原件已经被我碎掉了，不必担心外泄。」Jane扯了扯嘴角，试图摆出一个笑容，但她的双眼只是一直看着面前那一杯红茶，「……原来才三个月。感觉像是过了很久那样。真的，我在普林斯顿的时候也没有现在这样难受……他还好吗？」

Steve一时不知道应该怎样回答。Thor还好吗？他无法断言。Jane了然地侧过头，自行扯开话题，「之前他们查到陪审团里面有好几个人、他们的私人账户在那段时间里都收到了同等金额但来路不明的汇款。虽然是由不同的账户汇入的，但很可能最后都牵连到同一个。」

「那个人不会那么轻易露出马脚，小心打草惊蛇。」Steve把桌面上的资料收好，「Jane……调查的事情交给我们，你只需要保护好你自己。」

「照目前看来，情况还是对我们不利。但只需要证明先前的判决有失公允、对方可能使用了非法手段，我们就已经往前了一步。」Jane避开了Steve让她保护好自己的话题。她端起杯子，正准备喝的时候又开口道，「……对了，Steve，有件事情我想要告诉你。」

Steve抬眼，等着她开口。他对她即将要说的话没有一丝头绪。虽然不及Thor，他过去以为自己了解Jane，但显然并不是那样。而他唯一能够确认的，就是这次谈话的内容将会令他感到措手不及。

「我下周会和另一个男人约会。」Jane很自然地说了这么一句话出来，语气轻松得像是在说面前那杯红茶不及自家泡的好喝那样无关紧要。有那么一瞬间Steve觉得是自己听错了，他看着对方的表情，又不像是在开玩笑。Jane不是会在这种场合开玩笑的人。见Steve没有回话，Janes又开口道，「也许去吃个晚餐或者听个音乐会什么的，目前还没有定下来。另外我也找到了新的公寓，打算下个月就搬。」

「……为什么？」

Jane并没有马上回答，她从手提包里面翻出一个小盒子。  
一个随处可见的绒布盒子，非常普通，表面有个可爱的小蝴蝶结，上头写着Thor和Jane的名字。Steve见过这个，也知道里面的东西对她和Thor来说有何意义。Jane拿出来的时候停顿了一下，似乎想起点什么，但她最终只是把它放在桌面上，往Steve的方向推去，「把这个交给Thor……你知道的，监狱不让我们带点什么进去。你现在是狱警，也许可以破例一回……」

Steve没有接。他看着那个绒布小盒子，那对昔日甜蜜的名字现在看上去是如此刺眼。他的双手仍旧放在大腿上，手指攥住裤子，「我不明白……Jane，我所认识的你不是会轻易放弃的人。现在你把你手头上的资料和这个都给我，是什么意思？」

不，天啊。Steve希望一切都只是自己会错意。Thor做错了什么？为什么他要承受这一切？Steve再度攥紧了自己的裤子，似乎这样他就不需要伸手接过那个小玩意似的。

「我想你是误会了。听着，Steve……是的，我要和Thor分手，但不代表我放弃。我被监视了。坐在店门口左边第二张桌子旁边的那个男人，他已经跟了我一段时间。」Jane神色未变，只是压低了声音，「直到一周之前我才确认这个信息。我必须抢在我手头上的牌都被对方知道之前、先把它们都转交给你。」

「但你可以告诉我，我们有办法可以——」

「——不，Steve，你还不懂吗？」Jane皱眉，「他就是想让我们分手。他让Thor失去了名誉、地位、应得的财产和旁人的信任，他还想要Thor失去他的爱情、他的友情和他的未来。他希望看到我们一个一个离Thor而去，他想要Thor一无所有。这就是他的目的！不夺走属于Thor的一切希望他是不会善罢甘休的。现在你明白了吗？让人毫无反抗能力的压制——这就是Odinson家族对付对手的『优良传统』，当初他们就是这样对我的。而现在轮到Thor了。」

「但你们分手会让事情有好转吗？他不会因此放过Thor的。」Steve摇了摇头，「Jane，你应该还有事情没有告诉我……不要试图孤军奋战，这样对情况不会有任何好处——这是我在牢里学到的。」

「好吧，也许你是对的。」Jane长吁一口气，往后倚在椅子的靠垫上，「那个对我大献殷勤的家伙应该也是他的人。」

「Jane！听着，你更应该停止和他接触了……这样很危险，也许还有别的办法。让我想想。」

「别担心，Coulson也知道。他们在跟进这个事情。况且我现在只是一个靠看天气吃饭的小技术员。」Jane耸了耸肩，「而我的男友……前男友正在坐牢，我束手无策、每天只能以泪洗脸。现在我把前男友送给我的东西还给了他的好友，而我等一下会哭着出去、独自回家收拾搬家的东西、并且接受另一个家伙对我的好意。他想要看这样的情景剧，我便照着演。」

「所以你决定了是吗？你必须要和Thor分手。」Steve终于伸手，把那个小盒子取过来。现在他稍微能够理解Jane的想法，即使心里仍然有一把声音让他阻止这个愚蠢的计划，「——而且我不能告诉Thor实情。」

「你不能。记住，你不能告诉Thor。那个人太了解Thor了，Thor的反应瞒不过他。只有这样，那个人才会相信。」

「我明白了。」

Steve看着Jane。他有很多话想要问她，而她却像是洞悉得到他在思考什么一样，只用了一句「时间会证明一切」轻轻带过。她会为这个决定难过吗？她一个人要怎么熬过去？也许有些事情正是这样，当你埋怨世事对你不公的时候，却不知道别人付出的和你得到的、远远比你想象的要多。  
十分钟后，Jane就像她原先预计好的那样、红着眼眶从座位上离开了。她经过Steve的身边时拍了拍他的肩膀。

Loki Odinson会为此付出代价的。她这样说。

 

——**——

 

——抱歉，对于别的事情，我没有什么可以透露的。一切都会在正式发布会上公布。

Thor路过公共休息室的时候，电视里正好在播放新闻。自从他进来以后，虽然偶尔也会去放风场上晒晒太阳，但更多时候他宁愿泡在图书室里面翻他看了一半的书（在外面的时候他总是没法静下心来把纳博科夫的书看完，而现在他无法选择）。他不爱看球赛，也没有从中接收资讯的必要（Steve会时不时告诉他外界的事情）。Thor几乎不关心电视机播什么。  
而今天他停下来，是因为那儿出现了他无比熟悉的那个人的脸。

他的兄弟。Loki Odinson。

——我只能够保证往后不会再出现类似的问题。我有信心。纽交所的数据说明一切。余下的我们将会在正式发布会上解答。

Thor在休息室的角落寻了个位置坐了下来。画面上那个人的脸比起先前显得稍微意气风发了些，少了点他所熟悉的阴郁。Loki略长的黑色头发打理得很仔细，一举一动非常绅士，进退有余、无可挑剔。  
他应该过得很好，Thor这样想，他也不需要担心Odinson集团。这应该会比他在的时候更好。

「你跟了卡里穆？」

大概是因为太过专注于脑子里面的事情，Thor被突然接近自己的声音吓了一跳。他转过头去，看见塔图阴测测地站在他身后，露出若有所思的表情。  
Thor没有回答他的打算。他站起身来，打算往自己的囚室走去。

「你应该把自己身上这层皮剥掉、然后涂上粪便的颜色。」塔图咬着自己的指头，「真不敢相信……你拥有很多人梦寐以求的东西——哈哈，那些臭虫整天幻想着自己能够变成上等人，而你却亲手把它扔进了粪坑。」

Thor瞥了他一眼，继续往前走。塔图猛地伸手抓住了他的衣领，「——你以为自己是什么？你就是个不中用的废物、丧家之犬！要是我现在在这儿剥了你的皮，卡里穆那个家伙也不会出手救你的，你相信吗？」

「我不需要他救。」Thor掐住塔图的手腕。

「喂，你们两个！离开点！」一个白人狱警跑过来，手里挥着警棍，示意他们分开，「快点！听到没！」

Thor放下了掐住对方手腕的手。塔图哼了一声，也放开了手。他朝那个狱警比了个中指，「臭婊子，就算你们继续放瓦斯也搞不死我。」

Thor环顾四周。在附近活动的囚犯都在等待着他们打起来，而闹剧被迫中止似乎让他们大失所望。他又抬头看了看，Gabe站在上面。他手里握着对讲机，正盯着下面发生的事情。但他没有过来。也许Steve叮嘱的是对的，黑人狱警一般情况下不插手白人囚犯之间的事情。如果他被盯上了，与其指望狱警，倒不如自己解决来得实际。  
但他马上又想到Steve失望的表情。宁愿避开也不要动手，稍有不慎，你会被加长刑期的。Steve一定会这么说。

金发囚犯整理了一下衣服，正准备走开，刚才那个白人狱警又朝他说，「伙计，有寄给你的信。」

Thor愣了愣。然后他又一阵烦躁——无论内容是什么，他们肯定拆开过了。见鬼。  
他抬眼看了看Gabe。对方昂了昂下巴，示意Thor跟着那个白人狱警去取信件。

该死的。Thor叹了一口气。

 

——***——

 

「——所以你是决定要包庇那个小婊子了是吗？因为他可爱的屁股？」Rumlow压低了声音，但仍然能听出来里面咬牙切齿的意味，「如果你不舍得动手，你可以说，我可以浪费我宝贵的时间代劳——为了让你清醒点。」

「现在不理智的是你。」James喜欢长话短说。他不打算跟对方解释什么，也不知道自己应该解释点什么。他的心里对自己这个决定也有些疑惑。但现在不是说这个的时候，他只想尽快结束这场对话，「在这个关头和他杠上并没有好处。」

「行动细节外泄更没有好处——给我一个放过他的理由。如果没有，Boom——只能对不起了。」

James知道他会问这个。他抓住话筒，确认落地玻璃门外面没有人在盯着自己，「记得上次搜查违禁品的事情吗？老威利怕是把那个狱警看成眼中钉了。而塔图也正因为这样而搞不到足够的药物，整天疯疯癫癫的、周围挑衅。」

「……继续。」Rumlow听出了些许端倪。

「塔图和穆斯林那帮人关系交恶，而最近传出了卡里穆试图拉拢那个金发囚犯的风声……还需要我说得更清楚些吗？」

「你的意思是我们可以利用这一点？噢，你倒是提醒了我。」Rumlow停顿了数秒，「仅仅是老威利那个滑头、一个疯疯癫癫的塔图和那帮穆斯林，场面还不够看。」

James没有接话。他隔着玻璃看到Steve正站在高处、盯着走廊下方的Thor。那个金发囚犯恰好也回望着Steve，那两人隔着大老远交换了一个眼神。  
James皱了皱眉，不自觉地抓紧了话筒。

「是的，那个狱警是个Omega。」Rumlow的声音突然变得很刺耳。James听见了，只是他的眉头一直紧皱着——他看着Thor和Steve往远处走去。两人似乎有什么话要说。Rumlow并不知道James眼里的一切，那个Alpha隔着话筒听到Rumlow的声音传出来，「——我们还可以让Batroc……」

「这里不是说这个的场合。」James冷冷地堵了回去。他没有理会Rumlow的反应，自顾自地挂掉了电话。他的眼睛一直追着那两人的背影，直到消失在视线尽头。

然后他推开玻璃门，快步跟了上去。

 

——***——

 

「Steve，告诉我实话。」

Thor摊开手里的信件。Steve扫了一眼，是Jane的字迹。他没想到会来得那么快，但要来的终归会来。Steve的手插在裤兜里，攥紧了掌心里的那个小盒子。

「你见过她了，是吗？」Thor的声音有些低沉，「告诉我，Steve！」

「是的。」Steve下定了决心。他抓住Thor的手、让他摊开掌心，又把那个小盒子从兜里摸出来，放在那个金发囚犯的手里，「我见过她了。」

Thor呆立在原地。似乎只是在那一秒之间发生的事情，他眼里所有的希望和不安、全部变成了死寂一片的灰败。如果说原本Thor的心里还有那么一丝丝希望的余烬，Steve应该要煽风点火让它重燃起来。但是他没有。他只是咬着牙、让沉重的靴底碾压最后的一丝火光。  
那一刻，Steve几乎要大喊出声——他想要告诉Thor，不，并不是你所知道的那样。不，Jane并没有想要离开你。但是他无从选择。那是他的承诺。

——你知道吗，如果我们越是表现得坚贞不移，Loki越是会加倍折磨他。

Steve看着面无表情的Thor，脑子里面一直回放着Jane的话。  
Thor打开了那个小盒子，里面是一条精致的项链。Steve也知道这个——那是Thor当年试图摆脱家族掌控、独立创业所赚的第一笔钱所买下的礼物。还是Steve他帮着挑的。现在看回去，将近十年前的设计、款式已经很老旧，但看得出被保存得很好。Jane一直戴着它。

而她现在脱了下来，还给了Thor。

Thor把盒子盖上。Steve试图开口说点什么，但他什么也说不出来。金发狱警看着自己友人眼底那片纯净的海蓝正酝酿着压抑的风暴。

——如果他一直出不来……不，我不知道。我无法想象那个场景。也许我会和别人结婚吧，我不能断言以后的事情。只是，我是无法再像爱他那样爱上别人了。你知道吗，没有人可以取代他。

「Steve……」沉默良久，Thor终于开口，那声音似乎是溺水之人在寻找救命的浮木，「Steve……」

「我在这里。」Steve向前一步。他伸手环住Thor，给了对方一个有力的拥抱。他拍了拍Thor的后背，「我在这里……Thor，记住，你并不是在孤军奋战。你还有我。」

——如果Thor出来之后和我分道扬镳？说实话，我真的没有思考过那个问题。我们在一起差不多十年了，真的，我不曾想象过我们各自结婚的画面。我们会走过去的……当然如果真的走不过去那也没有办法。我们都尽力了。

Thor把脑袋埋在金发狱警的肩上。这是Steve头一次觉得自己的友人也有如此脆弱的一面——Thor现在看上去真的一无所有了。他曾经是天之骄子，而现在，只剩下自己在这个牢笼里面陪伴着他。那个大块头看上去随时像要倒下一样。Steve觉得自己的肩膀有些湿，但是他什么也没有说，只是抱紧了对方，感受着Thor胸前那层肌肉下仍旧跳动的心脏。  
他还是温热的。还好，他们都活着。他总会找到办法帮助Thor走出去。

Thor用力吸了吸鼻子，攥紧了手心里的小盒子。他靠在Steve的肩膀上，任由所有人都看不见的眼泪带着他近乎十年的感情、沾湿了对方的衣服。

 

而这一切，都被在暗处的James尽收眼底。


	10. Chapter 10

【十】

 

监狱的地板总有股未散开的霉味，闻起来像是腐朽的木块被堆放了很久。在过往斗争中残存下来的血迹现在依稀还能辨认出来，曾经温热的猩红顺着铁管凝成玄黑的锈渍，虽然没有亲眼目睹暴行，但痕迹就像无形利爪擒住笼中野兽的喉咙。在月光中透射出空气里飘散的尘埃，过分浑浊的媒质让人很不舒服。  
直到强制关灯为止，今天也没什么特别的事情发生。但谁都心知肚明，此刻所有平静也只不过是粉饰太平。

一百四十七……一百四十八……一百四十九……一百五十……一百五十一……

James Barnes的手掌撑在地上，肱二头肌随着起撑的动作收紧。因为赤裸着上身，在几乎拉成一条直线的背脊上，肌肉纹路清晰可见。从宽厚的肩膀开始，身体线条一直绷紧到脚后跟。在狭窄的囚室里面运动并非一个很好的建议，但他别无选择。  
身体像是高空坠地般快速下沉，在鼻尖还差一点就要碰到地板的时候再用力撑起。他像一头潜伏在暗处的孤狼，蓄势待发，双眸在坚固的铁栏后闪着极冷寒冽的幽光。汗水不断顺着麦色肌肉的沟壑滑落到地板上，怒张的青筋压制住无声的威胁力，James在那昏暗囚室里用结实的手臂再一次撑起自己的身体。

他知道那个Omega狱警和Thor Odinson关系不一般。

他早就知道的。

James喉咙发紧，无法阐明原因的怒意顺着血管扩散到四肢百骸，原本冷冽的灰绿染上了更加幽暗的颜色。这是他第一次觉得情绪掌控是多么有挑战性的一件事情。他并不应该为此感到愤怒，也并没有产生怒火的理由。他甚至连为此动摇也不应该。  
Rumlow的担忧和警告不无道理，他确实对那个Omega狱警过分关注了。

其实他并非不清楚Steve和Thor之间的纠葛。James看过那两人的资料。Steve Rogers当时是负责Thor Odinson那件案子的警员之一，但最后他提出的所有有利供词却被陪审团否决。私交甚笃。只是这样可笑至极的理由，却足以把他们当时仅存的所有希望都钉死在椅子上。  
「你真应该看看他在庭上听到宣判那一刻的表情」——Rumlow说出这句话的时候摆出一副嘲弄的脸，这让James很不愉快。但当时他只是皱了皱眉，脸上依然维持着一贯的漠然。

并非James过去所怀疑过的情人关系，恰恰相反，那两人只是互相尊重、彼此欣赏的好友，他们的关系表里如一，丝毫没有试图越雷池一步的念头。James知道的。他一直在看着。但这个发现让他更恼火了——那两个金发男人只是隔着人群遥遥相望却拥有不需要言语的默契。而他即使曾经如此深入那个人的身体深处，甚至与对方交换呼吸、肉体相缠，但彼此之间却隔着千百个无法诉之于口的秘密。对此他别无选择。对方也一样。

我对他的身体感兴趣。应该是这样的。

在数到二百二十六的时候，James停了下来。他的手臂依然撑在地上，汗水顺着臂上的青筋和肌肉的纹路往下流。已经被浸湿的几缕发丝垂在额前，那个Alpha桀骜的侧脸隐藏在黑暗中。滴落在地上的液体和原本的痕迹混在一起，变成了更为深色的水痕。James觉得自己此刻的表情一定非常骇人，幸运的是这扇门后面只有他自己一个。  
他吸了一口气，把掌心换成拳头，再次支撑起自己的身体。

二百二十七……二百二十八……二百二十九……

Alpha和Omega彼此吸引是大自然的法则。如此顺理成章的事情，他不应该去否定它——那个人的身体尝起来是如此可口，那种纯肉体间的吸引让他分神也并非毫无道理。  
但他内心隐隐又知道并不是这样子的。Steve Rogers并非他见过的第一个Omega，也不会是最后一个。但唤醒他Alpha血液中属于征服和掠夺天性的、偏偏就是那个金发狱警。那个人正直得让他钦佩、但又有着让人恼怒的古板，在性事上虽然青涩却带着更勾人的反应。Steve英俊出色的脸深深印刻在James的记忆里，James甚至还记得他习惯性皱眉的角度。和以往印象中弱小的Omega不一样，那家伙是个强悍的男人，还有着一身并不夸张的肌肉和能与自己相较量的战斗力。  
但这一点也不妨碍他想要把Steve据为己有、让他的灵魂和肉体都烙印上属于自己的印记。

……二百九十九……三百。

James在再一次撑起身体之后停止了动作，然后站了起来。他在洗手盘前洗了把脸，把额前的几缕头发往后捋，露出如同被短刀削过般锋利的浓眉。在因为运动过后而不断起伏的结实胸膛下，除了那颗跳动的心脏，还有没有人可以阻挡的野心。  
他是Alpha。他是James Barnes。他是不会退却的战士。比起让身体和怒火都藏匿在暗处，他更倾向于出巢进行掠夺和征服。他想要彻底让那个家伙属于自己。  
James往后倒在床上、闭上眼睛，任由背上的汗水浸湿了床单。

他想要标记他。  
更多的是，他想要对方心甘情愿地被自己标记。

 

——***——

 

「你现在可以把袖子放下来了。」米格尔把针筒扔掉，转过头来看着Steve，「——Rogers，你来我这里注射抑制剂的次数太过频繁了。即使你是改造后的Omega，这样密集的用药也会让你身体吃不消。」

Steve把先前卷起来的衣袖慢慢捋顺，再将袖口的纽扣扣好。他似乎并没有因为米格尔的话动摇，「但你也知道——我既没有稳定的发情期，也没有固定的伴侣。现在我必须得在监狱里面工作，如果一旦暴露我的Omega体质，也许会带来很多不必要的麻烦。我想你也能理解这一点。」

米格尔长吁一口气，重新戴上眼镜。作为监狱里的其中一名医师，除了常规治疗，米格尔还负责监管这里的药物流通。监狱里面被登记在册的Alpha和Omega都必须定期到他这里来接受检查和服用抑制剂。  
米格尔在纸上刷刷地写了几行字，再次开口，「但是你要知道，抑制剂不是非处方药——这意味着这种药物的流通量和被法律允许的人体摄入量，都受到国家和有关部门监控。像你这样被改造成功的Omega屈指可数，市面上流通的抑制剂应该也对你们作用不大。监狱里面的抑制剂也只是针对普通Alpha和Omega的，你们这种新陈代谢速率不一样的家伙……我想，即使你注射次数再增加也不一定会有你想象中的效果。Rogers，你有多久没有去进行身体检查了？」

我有多久没去进行身体检查了？大概是从Erskine博士失踪之后就……  
那么算起来的话，大概和Thor入狱的时间差不多。

「谢谢你的提醒，医师。但身体检查也只是检查而已，并不能改变什么。」Steve把脸转过去，看着窗外的景色。医疗室这里是监狱里面仅有的几个视野颇佳的地方，大概是为了照顾病人的情绪，从这里看出去的风景总算让他有点放松的感觉，「自从‘基因改良计划’被政府强制停止、实验室遭到强行解散之后，很多后续问题也跟着半途而废。虽然政府机构也有一直留意我们的身体状况、让我们定期去作检查，但对于他们来说，不过是害怕我们什么时候会出现不能被控制的副作用、危害社会安全而已。」

「……那么说来，你们以前也是用和普通Omega一样的抑制剂？」

Steve点点头，但随后又摇了摇头，「实验室被解散之后，当时他们在研究的抑制剂也停止了继续实验。政府把所有的实验数据和文件都收走、并且封存了起来。你猜得没错——当时有几个实验对象在实验室解散之后都出现了一点问题。我比较幸运，可能是因为本身我的身体机能就比他们更弱一些。总之，Erskine博士还是找到了他们，并且向政府提交了报告、申请继续向我们这些实验对象提供抑制剂。虽然申请获得了批准，但出于某些原因，政府直至现在都没有对外公布这件事情。」

「但现在Erskine博士失踪了，不是吗？我看过新闻。」米格尔的语气变得严肃起来，「——这意味着你们已经很久没有……天啊。」

「是的。」Steve垂下眼帘，「也许他们都已经找到了专属的伴侣——我希望如此，衷心希望着——那样他们就不需要再依靠抑制剂去压制自己体内的本能了。」

「那你呢？还有那些像你一样的人呢？」米格尔皱眉，「即使现在抑制剂还管用，但你应该清楚，日后也许还会有什么不可控制的副作用。」

「如果我们出现问题、产生威胁的话，大概会被相关机构回收吧。我们始终只是试验品，也有办不到的事情。」Steve说这话的时候语气很平静，似乎在说一件和自己毫无关系的事情，「——所以，在出现问题之前，我希望能尽自己的力量把应该做的事情都完成。」

「你很勇敢。」米格尔看着Steve，欲言又止，「但有时候单凭勇敢并不能解决问题……甚至，还会惹来麻烦。容我问你一个私人问题，当然你可以拒绝回答我——你没有想过找一个固定的伴侣来解决这个问题吗？」

Steve没有马上接话。他水蓝色的双眼平静地看着米格尔，似乎开始思考这个问题。像是在搜索一个可以安全着陆的地点，Steve的思绪在虚空中飘荡着，最终他伸出赤裸的脚掌，踩在目之所及的沙地上。

有那么一瞬间他想到了James Barnes。  
那个Alpha压倒性的荷尔蒙一直盘踞在他的记忆里。Steve曾经非常讨厌那些目中无人的Alpha——在那些被欺负、被推攘的日子里，在那些弱小的、年少无知的时期。那些Alpha站在Steve所无法企及的高度，用指头碾压比他们弱小的存在。Steve曾经不理解造物主的不公。彼时他只知道，那些Alpha只需要把他们压倒、插入、成结，就可以控制他们、支配他们，甚至瓦解掉他们独立存在的希望、将Omega的所有权据为己有。而作为被支配的一方，他们毫无选择的余地。  
后来他学会了抗争。世事总是不公的，而它同样会给你提供别的路。人无法选择自己的出身，他们不知道自己将会诞生为Alpha、Omega还是普通人，也无法选择自己是男性还是女性。但是人们可以选择自己将要成为一个怎样的人。

Steve有点庆幸，他那个时候遇到的是James。对方并没有一厢情愿地标记自己。至少，纵使那个Alpha囚犯在他人眼里有千般不是，但他认知里的James Barnes是个信守诺言的家伙。

然而除了那个瞬间，他什么都没有再想了。他把思绪收了回来。对于Steve来说，寻找伴侣这件事情并不在他的议事日程内。他还有很多事情需要他去完成。

「——暂时还没有。」Steve这样说。

 

——***——

 

这是这一周第几次了呢？Thor已经记不太清。  
生锈的刀片。没有墨水的钢笔尖。不怀好意的围堵和毫不留情的拳头。Thor在想，如果他们愿意，甚至能搞到一把可以打得自己皮开肉绽的枪。只是片刻的分神，落在身体上的攻击让他发出愤怒的嘶吼。

他没有告诉Steve——最近那个金发狱警总是来回奔波。Thor偶尔和他打个照面，也能从那双清澈的眼睛里面看到化不开的疲惫。Steve告诉他，案子有了点进展，他很庆幸Steve看到的只是自己脸上小小的伤痕而不是后背被利器刮开的、隐隐作痛的那道裂口。  
Thor很感激Steve为自己做的一切，他试图按照Steve曾经说的、避开那些纷争直到自己出狱。但现在他不打算躲开了——他知道自己躲不掉。

「滚回去告诉你背后的家伙——」

Thor一拳打在袭击者的脸上，对方捂着不断渗血的口鼻后退。他们没料到今天的Thor居然会不避及狱警的监视、和他们正面交锋。除了最后一两个还能勉强站起来的家伙，其余的人已经横七竖八地躺在地上。  
Thor没有放过对方的打算。似乎是把这段时间积存下来的怨气和愤怒都发泄出来一样，金发囚犯揪起那个家伙的衣领，对准他的颧骨就是一拳。

「——给我下地狱去吧！」


	11. Chapter 11

【十一】

 

被批准进入禁闭室之后，Steve并没有马上开口说话。在过去，很多时候他是不得不保持沉默，而这一次所有想要说的话在见到那个男人的那一刻、全部都被堵在喉咙那儿。他试着张口，只是发不出声音。  
负责看管这儿的狱警识趣地把铁门关上。他出门前特意叮嘱了几句，往外走的时候挂在腰间的钥匙哐当作响、发出令人心烦的噪声，最后留下两个沉默的金发男人在这个狭窄的空间里。

Steve四处打量了一下，大概花了差不多四秒钟——这里几乎什么也没有，除了阴暗得发霉的墙壁和光秃秃的水泥地板，就只剩下他自己和那个人。Thor本来正坐在地上闭目养神。他背靠着墙壁、全身赤裸，只是在Steve进来之后才睁开眼睛。沉默的空气在两人之间流动，只有情绪被理智压缩成一个干瘪的包装盒。  
囚服被收走并没有让Thor感到难堪。由于缺乏阳光照射，室内温度有点低，但赤身裸体的Thor似乎没有受到影响——他看上去就像个移动的热源体，整个人都在散发着热气。Thor抬眼看着进来的友人，神情一点也不意外，只是维持着一贯的坐姿，甚至眼神里面还有些Steve看不懂的情绪。

这让Steve感到恼火。  
他和Thor向来交深而言浅，之前出于对Thor的愧疚也让他无法说出什么义正言辞的话来责备对方。但这次不一样，也许是想要说的太多了，甚至于排山倒海一样的情绪全部被堵在喉咙里。他知道的，只需要出现一个缺口，所有过去被掩藏起来的、都会随着话语汹涌而至。

「——真英勇。」最终还是Steve按捺不住、率先打破了沉默。他的声音听起来有些咬牙切齿，虽然他极力忍耐着，「七个人。在你的拳头下被打断的肋骨数量差点赶得上牙齿了。当年你离家为什么要选择开咖啡店呢？也许改行当拳击手的话、你现在已经拿了世界冠军。」

闻言，Thor笑了，但他仍然没有接话。他调整了一下坐姿，看起来似乎更自在了一些，丝毫不把自己当作是正在禁闭室里接受惩罚的罪人。臂膀凸显的青筋在浅色皮肤的衬托下显得有些狰狞，依附着血肉的藤蔓在显示其顽强的生命力。  
毫无悔改之意——看起来是这样的，但Steve很清楚Thor其实并没有做错什么。无论是被陷害入狱还是「用力过度」的自保，Thor从不主动挑事。但这并不妨碍Steve为此事感到愤怒和失望。

「为什么你知道自己被盯上却不告诉我。」Steve往前站了一步。在这狭窄的空间里，他几乎是居高临下地盯着那个平日里比自己更加高大壮实的友人，「——当那些关心你的人冒着危险只是为了帮你收集证据、当你的律师为了准备上诉的材料甚至连晚餐都顾不上吃的时候，还有那些真正相信着你、为你的事情四处奔波的人，你就是用也许会加长刑期这样的惩罚来回应他们的？也许更坏的是，这回被打断肋骨的是你，然后还会有下一次、再下一次……直到你的命在这里耗尽为止——你就没考虑过这些后果吗？」

Jane还在等着你出去。Steve很想就这样说出来，但他不能。他想Thor也许需要一点坚持下去的理由——Thor确实需要这个，也许告诉Thor真相会好一些——但Steve不能反悔自己曾经作出的保证。只是Steve越是往下想，越觉得那个冷冰冰的家、心狠手辣的兄弟和只求利益不顾感情的公司，都没有能让Thor振作起来的理由。  
至于监狱，这个无法逃出的牢笼不仅在扼杀他们的时间，还在不知不觉间抹去困兽们仅剩的希望。

「……那我应该怎么办？一声不吭地站在那儿挨打，直到狱警过来拉开我们？」比起Steve语气里的咄咄逼人，Thor说话的声音很平静，但一成不变的表情仍然让他看上去有些心不在焉，「还是说我应该躲在你的羽翼之下、接受你单方面对我的保护？Steve，我是一个成年男性，我有决定自己行为的能力、也有我自己的考虑。」

「但是，Thor，往不同方向用力的船是无法真正向前行驶的。我以为你会懂这个道理。」

「……你真的一点都没变，Steve。」Thor站起来。伴随着从阴影中破壳而出的压迫感，Thor全身的肌肉因为站立而舒展开来。他和Steve相对而立，然后伸出手在自己胸前比划了一下，最后在靠近锁骨的位置顿了顿，「——你还记得吗，那个时候，你只有这么高。」

虽然不清楚Thor接下来打算说什么，但感受到了对方天生不怒自威的气势，Steve的鼻翼微微翕动。他拿不准Thor的意思，只是皱眉看着那个感觉一身轻松的友人——对方平静的语气听起来有种锥心的怀念，Thor似乎想起了什么，「……」

「你现在的眼神和那时候一模一样。可能你已经不记得了吧……那时候你坐在我们店里、肩膀上都是被雨水淋湿没干的痕迹。我和Jane看你可怜，说要买你的画，然后你说，“艺术不需要同情，如果你想要帮助我，就让我在你店里刷盘子挣钱”——那个傲气的表情我到现在还记得一清二楚。直到你因为热潮期来临、不得不请假的时候，我才知道，原来那个倔强又瘦弱的家伙是个Omega——你知道吗，Steve，你一直都是与众不同的。一直都是。过去，我不曾认识像你一样的人，后来也没再能结交过这样的朋友。自从你走了以后，再也没有人用这样欠揍但又坦率的态度和我说过话了。」

Steve看着Thor。他当然记得——那个时候他还没有参加基因改造计划、自己还是那个能够被人一拳就撂倒的瘦弱男孩。他需要钱，需要挣得足够让自己独自活下去的资本——只有那样他才能养活自己、才能买得起可以控制自己Omega本能的抑制剂。他在找工作的路上处处碰壁——没人愿意请一个体质虚弱的Omega，更别说进入警队接受训练了。Thor是第一个对他伸出援手的人，Steve当然永远都会记得，就像Erskine博士的研究改变了他的一生一样，Thor也对Steve的人生影响至深。  
Thor话锋一转，原先平静的语气渐渐变得锋利起来，「……这两天我在这里不断想起过去的事情。Steve，你真的一点都没变……你还是当初的那个你。当然，你变得更强大了、你的身躯变得和你的灵魂一样强大。只是，我变了。」

「不，Thor……」

Thor摆了摆手，示意Steve让他继续说下去，「我变了。变得更现实、更冷酷……我开始不知道自己在干什么、想要干什么。其实最开始我离家，也只是为了逃避那些我不愿意面对的事情——毫无兴趣的家族事业、乏味的人生和谈不上话的庸脂俗粉。我从家里逃走了。我用仅有的积蓄开了那家店，以为自己会这样一直和Jane过下去……Steve，你不会了解的，从我妥协、回去接手家族事业的那一刻开始，我就知道，有些东西回不去了。  
那几年，你去实现自己的梦想，而Jane也在普林斯顿继续她的学业——永远会对我说实话的两个人都不在我身边。我每天就像行尸走肉一样重复着枯燥的工作。直到把Erskine博士的新实验室招揽进来之后，我才稍微找回一点“原来自己也可以做点什么”的感觉。」

「……当时决定雇佣Erskine博士的时候，你知道我的实验成功了吗？」

「不，我不知道。」Thor摇摇头，「Erskine博士是个非常有职业道德和操守的人，他对基因改造计划的事情守口如瓶，我也不打算逼迫他说自己不愿意说的话——毕竟当时计划被迫中止也给他带来了很大的压力。那时候我以为你成功了会和我联系，但你没有。」

「……其实我回去过。可是那家店已经转手、你和Jane的电话号码也换掉了。」Steve把双手插进裤兜里。想起过去的事情让他有些怀念，但同样伴随着无法改变过去的无力感，「后来我在电视上看见你意气风发的样子，才知道你是Odinson家族的继承人。我真蠢，应该在你自报姓名的时候就想到的……Thor，那时我不想让你觉得我是那种会凭着旧情攀关系的家伙，所以知道你当时过得不错，我也就放心了。抱歉，我没想过最后会……」

「Steve，你没有做错什么、也不需要道歉。很多事情都是等过去了、我们才能够看清它的全貌。我母亲去世前一直念叨着希望我能够回去，刚好那时候Jane也坚持要去普林斯顿——后来我才知道我父亲给她施加的压力。总之，我回去了。我转手了那家店，然后自己打包行李回了家。这是我自己作出的选择。」Thor的眼神暗了暗，「——造成今天的这一切，和当初随波逐流的自己也不无关系。」

「……所以你现在也打算妥协？」

「不——当然不。Loki需要为他的野心和过错付出代价。」Thor突然露出了犹如捕获猎物一样的眼神，那里面翻涌的情绪让Steve微微心惊。

「……你是什么时候察觉的？」Steve摸了摸鼻尖，「但我们也只是怀疑，并没有实际证据。」

「他是和我一起长大的弟弟。他了解我，正如我也了解他——我知道的，他想要我背上更多的罪名、然后无数次增长刑期……最好一辈子出不去。但是他不会彻底将我置诸死地——他不会让我死。」

「为什么你如此笃定？」Steve皱眉，「你就是这样才和那些人正面杠上吗？Thor，你这是在拿命冒险。」

「——因为他想要我亲眼见证自己的愚蠢和失败。既然他想要看我变得暴躁、变得失去理智、变得和这里的阴沟老鼠一样在血腥里打滚，我就让他如愿……」Thor停顿了几秒，再次开口，「——Loki现在刚接手公司的事情，不会分太多心思在我这里。一旦迷惑了他的视线、放松他的警惕，你们就有更多的机会去找出他的破绽。我被困在这里，无法为你们做点什么，但至少我不想连累你们……你懂我的意思吗？所以接下来，你只需要装出一副和我闹翻的样子就可以了。」

「Thor！我没办法——」Steve有些急了，他咬住自己的拇指，在原地转了个身，「你要是把他逼急了，也许他真的会要了你的命——」

Thor突然打断了Steve的话，「昨天我突然记起一件事情——Steve，你还记得那份文件吗？就是我坚持它是伪造的、但他们一口咬定就是我签的那一份。我记得当时鉴证结果是——有我的签名和指纹。」

「是和你签名一样笔迹的签名，还有你和Sitwell、Erskine博士三个人的指纹。」Steve双手交叉在胸前，等待着对方的下一句话，「有什么问题？」

「是只有我们三个的指纹？」Thor皱眉。他沉吟了一小会儿，有些不确定地开口，「——如果我没记错的话，当时我签完那份文件并且交给Sitwell之后，才发现因为文件夹相同所以给错了。我让秘书把正确的那一份交给他，所以，那份原件应该有四个人的指纹才对。」

「你确定没有记错吗？如果是这样的话，我可以拜托Coulson他们申请重新鉴定。」

「嗯——Steve，答应我，无论你将来打算干什么，请一定要保护好你自己。」Thor盯着Steve的眼睛，两双清澈的湛蓝色彼此对视，「不要让我为把你扯进来而更加后悔。」

Steve还想说点什么，但外头的狱警拿起钥匙敲了敲生锈的铁门、示意时间结束。两人很有默契地同时停止了说话，铁器碰撞的声音在此刻显得格外刺耳。意料之外的是，Thor拍了拍Steve的肩膀，「不用担心我，禁闭室里比外头还安全。还有两天我就能出去了。」

「但你的衣服……」

「只有笨蛋才会感冒。」金发囚犯赤裸的肌肉线条在逆光下留下迷人的阴影。Thor说着，露出了久违的微笑。

 

——***——

 

「我已经向鉴定科提出了新的申请。」Coulson一边转动着方向盘，一边朝Steve说话。他们刚刚结束了一场隐秘的谈话，并且大有进展，现在他正驾驶着自己心爱的雪佛兰送对方回去，「……而且当时的录像显示——Thor的秘书确实接触过那份文件。如果对方坚持那天签下的——也就是录像带里面的——就是原件，那么这正好证实了保留下来的那份是伪造的。」

「谢谢你，Coulson。」Steve摸了摸后脑勺的头发，「还有什么新的发现吗？」

「当然。告诉你几个好消息——我们已经查到了那几笔钱的来源。虽然现在还没有更多证据证明那个账户和Loki Odinson有直接关系，但很巧合的是，那个账户另外的几笔款项流通和Sitwell有牵连。更有趣的是——Sitwell在事发之前曾经和好几名公司职员共进晚餐，其中有两人涉嫌在庭上作假证。」

「你们找到更多证据了吗？」Steve皱眉。不知道是不是因为越来越接近真相，他在半路上竟然有点亢奋了起来。Steve打开车窗，让外面的冷风吹进有些气闷的车里，试图平息心底那点越烧越旺的热火。

「你知道的——能让我信誓旦旦地说出来的，自然是有把握的事情。」Coulson有些得意洋洋，似乎想在昔日同僚面前挣点面子，「不过需要在绝对保密的情况下进行搜查可真不容易。」

Steve唔了一声。打开车窗似乎没有让情况有任何好转，他只是觉得越来越不舒服——汗毛倒竖、浑身的皮肤像被针刺一样敏感地疼痛起来。体内不容忽视的燥热让他警觉。  
这是身体在发出警告——让他不知所措的、记忆犹新的热潮期前兆。Steve暗叫不好，他试着调节了一下安全带，从裤兜里摸出备用的口服应急抑制剂。

Coulson并没有察觉到任何异样，「……Fucy长官虽然没有说，但我知道他很重视这个案子——说不定比我们组里的人更重视。他私底下动用了不少人脉，让我们的调查少了很多阻力。你知道的，他其实是个好人——虽然他总是泼我们冷水。」

Steve完全没有留意对方在说什么。来不及了。他满脑子都是这句话。  
毫无征兆而到来的热潮期正困扰着他。Steve在心底快速捋顺了一下自己需要做的事情，但从体内深处渐渐渗出的湿意让他不得不把别的事情驱逐出脑海——像是饱满的浆果被挤压出汁液，Steve能感觉到那些湿滑液体正顺着甬道慢慢涌出。他收拢双腿、稍微挺直腰杆，试图在下车前掩饰自己的不适。

Coulson又在絮絮叨叨地说着什么，但Steve一个字也没有听进去。  
越来越糟了。从米格尔那儿得到的应急抑制剂一点用也没有，热潮期似乎来得更快更猛——金发男人额头越来越烫。他微颤的手掌抓紧安全带、又把车窗调低了一点，猛吸了几口寒风。

「你在听吗，Steve？」Coulson说了半天才发现对方除了几声若有若无的「唔」以外，几乎没说过任何一句话。他转过头去，才发现Steve脸色潮红、有些不对劲，「……你怎么了？」

「没事……」Steve摇摇头。虽然热潮期对于一个Omega来说是再正常不过的生理现象，但他下意识地不想让别人知道——即使他发散的信息素对于普通人不会产生任何影响。内裤已经有湿掉的迹象，Steve只想在弄脏别人的车子前平安回到自己的宿舍去，「……能再开快点吗？」

Coulson大概是意识到了什么。他身边坐着一个正处于发情状态的Omega。于是他乖乖闭上嘴巴、踩大油门、并且握紧了方向盘。

 

——***——

 

他将近有三天没有见到那个金发狱警了。这不对劲。

James在放风场上来回踱步。熟悉的面孔都在，唯独少了那个值得让他分神的家伙。狱警们在一旁闲聊，一边用余光监视着场上的一切。  
一般来说，狱警们的轮休不会超过两天。那个家伙又被卷入什么不得了的事情了吗？但自己这里并没有收到任何风声。James皱了皱眉。

然而直到晚饭结束，他都没有见到那个家伙。他又在休息室那边晃了一下，甚至还玩了一下自己不感兴趣的台球。但直到强制关灯，Steve仍然没有出现。  
明天是最后期限。James这样对自己说，如果明天还是见不到对方，他就……这种陌生的情感让他心烦意乱起来。James倒在床上，看着天花板出神。

我有任务在身。

那个Alpha默念着这句话，闭上眼睛。

……

空气中越来越浓郁的信息素迫使他从睡梦中醒来。他熟悉这个味道，他尝过——James警觉地坐起身，盯着眼前那扇门，似乎它下一秒就要打开一样。  
他知道，门后有什么他期待万分的事情正在朝他袭来——他想过很多原因，唯独没有想到这一点。正好。他能够感受到自己胸膛地下的心脏正在剧烈地跳动着。

似乎是不想让他失望一样，门上的电子锁发出打开的声音——James舔了舔下唇。脚掌落在冰冷的地板上，他慢慢站了起来。  
伴随着愈加浓郁的味道，紧接着是金属钥匙和铁门互相碰撞的声音。他一步一步接近那扇门。向来狭窄的囚室此刻显得比平常更加宽敞，James站在那扇门的后面，等待着他想象中的事情。

门如愿被打开了。

只是还来不及惊讶，那个向来稳握主动权的Alpha已经被推撞到墙上、双唇被狠狠吻住。  
——属于那个Omega的浓郁气息瞬间侵袭了他。


	12. Chapter 12

【十二】

 

操。

那个金发狱警就这样毫无防备地在自己面前展示着他完美的赤裸躯体。弄脏他、弄脏他……弄脏他！这个下流至极的念头一直在James脑海里萦绕不去。

Steve双手往后撑在James的大腿上。他双腿大张、正骑在对方的胯上用力动作。狭窄的铁床不堪重负、发出刺耳的吱呀声，但他们谁也没有打算停下来。  
这个场景该死地诱人，在James的角度可以借着渗进来的月光、看清自己的肉刃是如何刺入那个窄小的穴口——几乎整根阴茎都被吞进去，抽出来的时候还能看到那半截茎体上泛着暧昧的水光。James甚至不需要花时间给对方作润滑和扩张、那个湿软得一塌糊涂的甬道已经主动把他包裹住。当他用力操进去的时候，还能感觉到那紧致后穴的推拒——对方不熟悉性事的身体正在努力适应他的尺寸——这让他变得更加亢奋。  
James抓住Steve的双臀、把那两瓣软肉往两边扳开。但只是稍微抽出来一点，属于Alpha的粗大性器立刻会被Omega柔软的肠壁贪婪地缠上。James试着配合对方的步调、慢慢用力抽顶，撞出Steve断断续续的呜咽。

「啊……！不……啊啊……」

男人强硬而霸道的气息搅得Steve头昏脑涨，他的身体正在为那个Alpha打开——不断从甬道分泌出的体液让这场结合变得更为容易。金发狱警喉咙里发出含糊不清的呻吟，他控制不住地主动抬起双臀，然后又用力坐下。贪得无厌的后穴在努力吞吐着那个Alpha尺寸傲人的阴茎，Steve在对方身上扭动腰肢、任由自己享受眼前的快感——他睁着眼睛，但连续不断的刺激让那双向来清澈的湛蓝近乎失焦。

从进门的那一瞬间开始，他们的身体就没有再分开过。他们曾经贴得很近，而这一回比上次似乎又进了几分。

Steve红润的下唇被他自己咬破了皮。尽管平日理智总是处于上风，但此刻身体的反应无法骗人：他正在被一个男人操，而他不仅抛弃了羞耻、甚至还感到满足——他竟然如此需要对方。  
再深一点、再深一点……刺激自脚尖攀升，那份快感无法用语言去表达——Steve绷紧肌肉、任由感觉顺着神经和血管直冲脑髓。那个男人的阴茎进入到比上次更深的地方，被反复碾压的敏感处酸麻得几乎失去知觉。操，该死的……他想要更多。连手臂皮肤都泛起敏感的颗粒，金发狱警浅色的胸膛像是被抹上淡粉的沙砾、小巧的乳头因为充血而肿起——他整个人都沉浸于情欲当中。

似乎是不满对方温吞的动作，James有些按捺不住、开始更用力地往上顶弄。那个Alpha双臂撑在床上、稍微支起身体，用结实的胯部不断撞击对方柔软的臀肉。  
整个甬道已经被撑满、几乎被磨平的穴口皱褶被对方粗硬的耻毛刮得红红的。水渍声和肉体拍打的声音在这个狭窄的囚室里显得格外刺耳，Steve更加脸红耳赤起来、那属于情欲的淡粉色从胸膛前开始往后颈蔓延。伴随着强而有力的快速抽插，后穴被彻底撑开、翻出边缘浅红的嫩肉。被男人激烈的动作挤压、每次抽插都能带出些许透明而黏稠的液体，伴随着Omega特有的气味、正顺着紧绷的大腿肌肉往下淌。

那股香甜的味道让Alpha双眼泛红。这是最高级的催情剂——对于他来说是这样的，而他身上的味道也会让那个Omega彻底昏了头脑。炙热的肌肉正吸吮着他的阴茎，吸引着他往更里面去——James知道，很快那个Omega就会为他张开体内的第二重入口、让他进入得更深。  
他眼前这个金发男人为他湿透了——只消往两人结合的地方探去、无法忽视的湿意立刻沾上他的指腹。James眼神一暗，他伸手扣紧Steve结实的髋骨，加快了腰部挺动的速度。空气中属于Omega和Alpha的气息越来越浓郁，两股彼此吸引的味道形成情欲的旋涡、让处于风暴中心的两人被身体本能带着坠入肉体交缠的洪流。

James除了发出兴奋的粗喘和低吼，满脑子的下流话一句也没说。无论是可以显摆自己实力的调情、还是赤裸直白的粗言秽语，他一句都说不出来。他不想用语言去羞辱Steve——这个念头让James自己也诧异了起来，明明之前他还想着如何让对方臣服于自己。  
——只是当他看着Steve那双美丽的眼睛、里面倒映着的满满都是自己，心里就像是有些什么未知的感情破壳而出了。他想要他，彻彻底底地让那个人为自己沉沦。

习惯了异物入侵的甬道深处升起熟悉的快感，被捣开的后穴绞紧James愈发肿胀的阴茎。  
James腾出一只手、握住Steve同样硬起来的性器、开始上下撸动起来。顶端分泌的前液打湿了Steve胯前的硬物、在套弄中发出羞耻的声音，连根部的耻毛也变得黏糊糊的。前后敏感处被同时刺激，那股快感让Steve向后仰去、露出优美的颈线——引诱着那个Alpha咬住他的弱点，「——停、停一下！不、啊啊……！」

天杀的，他几乎要爱上这种感觉了。Steve知道James Barnes是个天生的Alpha——那个男人体内的捕食者天性教会他如何去征服和操弄一个猎物。当对方同样霸道的唇舌沿着锁骨和下颌线往上舔弄时，Steve甚至有种颈动脉随时会被咬断的紧张感。

不能否认的是，James身上的气味对于Steve来说就像是毒品——他会上瘾，这太可怕了——但任何一个瘾君子都无法拒绝面前的诱惑。在激烈的动作之间，他揪紧了James略长的棕发、贪婪地吸取着对方发间浓郁的雄性气息，整个人喘得像是被缉毒犬追了整个街区。

「……再快点、给我……啊啊……！」粗喘间，Steve压低了声音、开始向面前那个英俊霸道的Alpha索求更多。天杀的热潮期——Steve觉得从他发散出信息素的那一瞬间开始、他就被剥夺了成为一个正常人的资格，沦为追求欲望和快感的野兽。渴望着被Alpha驯服的Omega天性让他漂亮结实的肌肉变成可笑的展示板，如此苍白无力、不堪一击。

当James灼热的手掌抚摸着他的皮肤、顺着肌肉的沟壑不断往下时，Steve没有任何反抗的念头、甚至渴望更多、更有力的占有——如果是平日他一定会给对方来个足以致命的攻击——他全身上下的每一个毛孔都在渴望着对方的爱抚。太可笑了，这样的自己。热潮期让Steve近乎疯狂地渴望着此刻在他体内进出的那根硬物，但他也不会忘记自己曾经嘲笑过对方只是不足挂齿的、会自行移动的生殖器。

该死的，他需要他——他终究还是对欲望屈服了。

并不结实的床几乎快要承受不住两个成年男性制造的压力，床柱跟着激烈地摇晃起来、在厚实的墙体上撞出一道道刮痕。虽然Steve已经刻意压抑住呻吟声，可他们的动静还是有引起别人注意的可能。

「嘘……小声点——」正酣时，James却突然放慢了撞击的速度。后穴突如其来的空虚感让Steve忍不住呜咽出声。James眯起眼睛，翻身捂住Steve的唇，「——有人来了。」

手电筒的光芒在漆黑的夜里显得格外刺眼。即使隔着一道严实的门和铁栏，但从缝隙中透过来的光亮仍然让James警惕起来。Omega的气息快要冲昏了他的头脑，但James仍然能够凭借自己过人的注意力察觉到有人正在靠近。

James用眼神示意Steve不要惊慌。他托起对方的双臀，把阴茎抽出来——湿软的后穴似乎是舍不得他的抽离，顶端抽出穴口的时候发出黏糊的胶着声。顾不得慢慢转移阵地，James直接把床垫从上头扯下来、胡乱摊在地上，抓住Steve的髋骨再次压了下去。

背部隔着薄薄的床垫撞到地上的时候，Steve才稍微清醒了些。虽然被子遮住了几乎整个人、也许那个狱警并不会发现自己的存在……但此刻剧烈跳动的心脏在提醒着他这一刻的荒唐。  
即使是这种紧张的情况下，Steve仍然未能平复身体的欲望。他整个人缩了一缩，察觉到这一点的James整个人覆在对方的身上、把Steve遮得更加严实，「……别出声，我来搞定他。」

来人已经非常靠近囚室，这下连Steve都能察觉到对方的脚步声。James把Steve圈在怀里、任由那个仍旧被情欲折磨着的Omega在他臂膀间微微颤抖着。杵在两人腿间的硬物轻轻互相摩擦着，这让他焦灼难耐。他知道Steve在忍耐——他也是。  
该死的，他需要马上把那个家伙给解决掉。

「C32557——」那个前来巡查的狱警用警棍敲了敲囚室的门，「——你在干什么。」

James吸了一口气，试图平息自己的欲望，「什么也没有。」

「我需要开门检查。」犹豫了一下，门外的狱警开口道，「你最好不是在干什么违规的事情。」

闻言，James双眉紧锁。Steve觉得真的糟透了——在那个Alpha怀里他甚至没办法并拢双腿。那个男人让人无法抗拒的雄性气息充盈在他的鼻间，Steve能感觉到两腿间的穴口仍然微微张开着、并为对方的再一次入侵做好准备。如果现在那个人要进来检查……真的糟透了。

「——如果你进来的话，我不保证你能活着出去。」在门外那个狱警有进一步动作之前，James先开口道，他掺夹着粗喘的声音让接下来这番话显得更有说服力，「出于某些原因，一个Alpha现在正处于非常危险暴躁的状态，所以你最好离我远点——或者我会直接捅穿你的屁眼。」

也许是忌惮James过往展露过的攻击力，门外的人静了片刻。但他最后还是不依不饶地开口，「我现在帮你叫医师……我想你需要抑制剂。」

「请随意——只怕他和他的针筒都不会敢靠近我。」

为了堵住已经滑到嘴边的呻吟，Steve张口咬住James的肩膀——心理上的紧张和生理上的空虚让他整个人都无法冷静地思考。他不知道对方和James意欲何为，也不知道将会发生什么无法预知的事情。危机感让他颤抖得更厉害。而与此相反的是，在这种危机四伏的环境下、他的身体变得更加敏感起来。

James觉得自己也快疯了。他才不想管什么碍事的家伙、也不忌惮那些毫无威胁力的狱警。他只想狠狠操干身下那个可口的金发Omega——Steve的下身正不自觉地蹭着他的腿，灼热的吐息让他意乱情迷。James稍微动了动身子，他把两根手指插进对方湿滑的甬道里、让那些香甜的液体浸湿了自己的指节。  
这种隔靴搔痒式的刺激让Steve不安分地扭动起身子，他不敢弄出动静来，只得在那个Alpha的身下轻轻挪动、磨蹭起对方的性器。两根硬挺着的阴茎紧贴在一起，互相摩擦起来。虽然不及那个Alpha般尺寸惊人，但Steve的阴茎也正是硬得发疼。他想要碰那里，但一开口就会溢出呻吟的自觉让他无法在此刻出声索求。  
Steve咬得更用力了——他在James的肩膀上留下了一个深深的咬痕，而那个Alpha伸手抓住Steve饱满的胸肌揉捏起来、用强悍的力度推挤着那儿，作为让自己疼痛的回馈。

那个前来巡查的狱警最终并没有开门——他掏出钥匙、把铁门上平日提供运送食物的小窗口打开。几乎是马上从缝隙中透出来、那股浓郁的雄性麝香气息让门外的碍事者在那一刻心领神会。那个恼人的狱警砰地关上门上的缺口，用警棍敲了敲铁栏，「……明天我会提醒医师。」

谢天谢地，那个碍事家伙的脚步声终于远离了这里。

等不及对方走远，James的另一只手已经摸向Steve的腿间——金发狱警的性器正硬梆梆地杵在那儿、顶着自己的腹部。James看着Steve充盈着水汽、感觉随时要哭出来的眼睛，他知道，Steve差不多要射了——只需要再多一点刺激，对方就可以释放出来。他又往里用力摸索了一下，James把手指从对方的甬道里抽出来，让粗大的茎头代替指尖磨蹭起湿润的穴口。粘滑的液体混合在一起，为即将要来的入侵作好准备。

「——快点、给我……啊啊——！」

几乎是被James插入的同一刻，Steve就射了。  
因为高潮而不断收缩的甬道分泌出大量滑腻的体液，深埋在他体内的硬热因为这突如其来的甜蜜紧咬又胀大了几分。James把自己的阴茎稍微抽出来一点，上面都是被Omega体液沾湿的水痕，整根粗热泛着引人遐想的水光，连耻毛也被打湿。他再次捅进去，感觉到那紧热的甬道似乎又为他打开了些——他把Steve的第二重入口干开了。这一下太他妈的深了——骤然收缩的穴口让James发出低吼。

没等Steve缓过来，他整根抽出又连根没入。几乎是把整个人塞进去的力度，被动作带出来的粘滑液体在穴口的位置打出了令人羞愤的声音，顺着股沟的凹陷滴流下来。臀肉仍然颤抖着，还没从射精高潮平息下来的Steve咬住自己的手背、无力地被身上的Alpha钉进床垫。他被干开了。无法否认的事实让他揪紧了身下的被单。

James愈发激烈地撞击着身下的人。汗水顺着肌肉的线条滑落，囊袋狠狠地拍打在Omega柔软的臀肉上。James掐住Steve的膝窝、把金发狱警的双腿更用力地分开。埋在Steve体内的阴茎变得比之前更加粗大，已经被顶开的二重入口紧裹着硕大的顶端，腹中那股无法忽视的胀痛感提醒着Steve——那个Alpha准备要在他体内成结。  
那个Alpha将会射进自己的体内，占有自己、灌满自己……以及标记自己。

「Steve……」同样意识到自己下身的变化，James俯身向前、啃住对方的下唇，仔细地舔弄着，「……叫我的名字……叫我James。」

「……James……」水汽弥漫到Steve浓密的长睫毛上。他额前的金发被汗水打湿、软趴趴地扒拉下来、贴在额头上，显得整个人都柔软了些。

那个强硬如同磐石一般的金发男人在自己身下软成了一团棉花。这个念头让James兴奋，却又觉得缺了点什么。James亲了亲Steve的鼻尖，「……Steve，让我标记你。」

Steve睁大眼睛看着James。有那么一瞬间他几乎就要点头同意了——他们的身体是如此契合，仿佛天地都不能把他俩就此分开——但他只是睁大眼睛、茫然地看着身上的男人。他的大脑无法思考、身体也无法动弹——那股快感太过于强烈，他几乎要溺死在里面了。  
他就要这样被标记了？这个男人把他的阴茎插进去、锁住自己、射精……然后自己作为一个Omega以后一辈子就要臣服于他了？

——啊，他在命运的泥沼中挣扎了那么久，但自己的人生终究还是逃不过这样的安排吗？

Steve扣紧了对方的肩膀，闭上眼睛——泪水顺着他的脸颊从眼角滑落。

……

——***——

 

「——你在干什么。」

Batroc抬眼，看见Gabe正站在他的囚室门前。对方手里的那支手电筒刺得他几乎睁不开眼，Batroc眯起眼睛，收起眼底肆虐的凶悍，「没什么，Sir。」

「如果你再弄出像刚才那样的声响，我想你需要关禁闭冷静一下。」

Gabe拿手电筒往Batroc囚室里照了一圈。那个囚犯的牢房里一片狼藉：碎落一地的镜子碎片、砸烂的桌椅和摇摇欲坠的铁床。枕头和被子被撕扯得面目全非，囚室里几乎看不见一件完好的物件。Gabe皱眉，「你在发什么疯？我看你直接住进禁闭室得了。」

「大概是受了点刺激——」Batroc一屁股坐在床上，不堪重负的铁床发出嘶哑难听的声音，「劳烦关心……当然你打算‘照顾’我的话，我也乐于奉陪。」

Gabe沉默不语。他又看了看对方，两人的视线在空气中交汇、进行着警囚间无声的较量。Batroc突然咧嘴一笑，「可惜我对黑皮肤的不感兴趣——如果是你的话，也许我下手会重一些。」

为什么这样的人还能好好地活在世界上呢？Gabe每天都有很多想不明白的事情。知道对方并不是什么好惹的货色，Gabe也不打算继续纠缠下去，「——闭上你的臭嘴，你还有很长时间要在这里呆着。」

Batroc看着对方走远，口里叱了一声。他心底的声音在咔哧作响，胸中钝刀在黑暗里磨出沉重的声音。体内的嗜血因子蠢蠢欲动，伪装出来的平静表情撕裂出一道口子、并且越拉越大，最终黑洞吞噬了他的理智——Batroc只想把看得到的东西都扯个稀巴烂。  
全、部、毁、掉。Batroc捏碎了手里最后一个完好的杯子。

——他闻到了，属于发情中的Omega的味道。

他要找到那个家伙。

 

——***——

 

「……为什么，没有标记我。」

Steve坐在地上、倚着墙，仍然止不住地喘气。虽然胡乱套上了衣服，但是几乎湿透的内裤黏糊糊的，让他很不舒服。床垫和被子乱七八糟地躺在地上、枕头也被扯得皱巴巴的，一屋的男性麝香气息仍然未能散去。

「……」James坐在他的旁边。他抬头看着黑乎乎的天花板，半响没有说话。直到Steve以为他再也不打算开口的时候，James才说，「就突然觉得，没意思。」

对于这个答案，Steve有一瞬间的诧异——其实当对方在最后关头抽出阴茎、射在他体外的时候，他就已经很意外了。男人的精液还黏在他的穴口处，已经干涸的液体和自己的体液混合在一起，被同样脏兮兮的内裤包裹着。向来喜爱干净的Steve在此刻完全却没有起身清理自己的打算。  
Steve摸了摸自己胸前的口袋，从里面摸出半包烟和打火机。烟盒已经被挤得皱巴巴的。他从里面掏出一支、点燃，然后递给James，「……要来一根吗？」

James接了过去。他吸了一口，烟在口腔里转了个圈又回到空气中。充满Alpha野性气息的脸庞在迷蒙的烟雾中隐去了棱角，James转向Steve，把烟一递，「你也来一口？」

Steve犹豫了一下，还是伸头过去尝了一口。只是他还没来得及把烟吐出来，呛进喉咙里的苦涩气体已经让他止不住地咳嗽起来。James拍了拍金发狱警的后背，皱眉道，「你明明没有这个习惯，为什么要逞强？」

「……我以前因为身体不好，所以没碰过这个东西。」等稍微顺了气，Steve才接话。

「你应该要学会拒绝。」James又转回去，看着别的方向。他把手里的烟往地上一扔，用脚碾熄了那点微弱的火光。他的表情变得有些阴郁，但被很好地隐藏在黑暗中。

沉默良久，Steve再度开口，「……谢谢你，James。谢谢你……没有强制标记我。」

「——你太容易相信别人了。」James仍旧没有看向Steve，「也许我是别有所图呢。」

「无论如何，我还是——」

「别天真了，Steve Rogers！」James突然打断了他的话。语气里带着不容忽视的怒意，那个Alpha转过头来正对着Steve，「这个世界上没有那么多非黑即白的事情，很多东西也远远不是看上去那么简单。你知道原本会发生什么事情吗？我会标记你、让你臣服于我、听从于我……你会失去你自己，沦为一个Alpha的玩物！」

「但你没有。」Steve的语气很平静，「所以，谢谢你。」

James一下子像是被针戳破的气球一样、原本咄咄逼人的气势沉了下来。Steve恢复了清明的眼睛看着他，里面是往日平静如同海洋一样的蓝。James张了张嘴巴，又阖上——他不知道自己应该要说些什么，各种各样突如其至的情绪一下子涌上他的心头，他伸手、却抓不住任何一丝。

「这样太危险了。」James的声音变得干巴巴的，「监狱里的都是疯子，剩下的全是饵食——太过相信别人的话，你会被吃得连残渣都不剩。」

Steve想了想，半响才开口道，「……那你呢？你也在谋划着坏事吗？」

「如果我说我干的是好事，你信吗？」

「我信。」Steve稍微低下头。先前被汗水打湿的刘海仍然软软地垂在额前，「说不上来为什么，但总之——我相信你是个不会干坏事的家伙。」

James语塞。更多未名的陌生情绪朝他涌来，他沉溺在这一刻的平静里，但似乎下一秒、身体里面翻涌着的岩浆就要喷发而出——他想要狠狠地揍那个不知天高地厚的家伙一顿，又想把那个人揉进怀里、亲吻他散发着香气的身体。  
但最终他什么也没说，只是揉了揉Steve的头发。

他们都知道——今晚注定是个不眠夜。


	13. Chapter 13

【十三】

 

「你知道自己在做什么吗！」

后背被推撞到墙上、磕得生疼，但Steve并没有表现得太过意外。他们刚刚轮岗完回来，也许是累了，众人的步伐都有些沉重。只是Steve刚打开更衣室的门，就被Gabe推了一把——他后来在想，也许Gabe当时想要揍自己，但最终克制住了。谁知道呢。  
比起Steve的一脸平静，反倒是Sam被Gabe的反应吓了一跳。他急忙拉住怒火中烧的同僚，皱眉道，「——你先冷静点！有话好好说……Steve也许有他的理由。」

「还有什么理由？他脑子进水了？」Gabe甩开Sam的手。他似乎没有继续对Steve动手的意思，但脸上的表情仍然不善，「或者那些老鼠形容得没错，他天生就是个欠操的小婊子——」

「——闭嘴。」Sam打断了Gabe。但显然已经晚了，Steve脸上一闪而过的表情告诉他、眼前这个金发狱警被那句话给刺了一下。  
这有点疼，但他受得住。过去还有更疼的。  
Sam叹了一口气，朝Gabe道，「我知道你现在有一肚子不满，我也有很多想要说的话——但是我想先听听Steve是怎么说的。这才是我们私底下找他的原因。」

他们并没有太多时间，也不想引起别的同僚的注意。员工更衣室这个随时有人出入的地方并不适合隐秘谈话，但Sam没法再等了——他想要知道Steve这样做的理由：一个狱警竟然大半夜私自进入囚室、并且委身于一个囚犯。这不是他所认识的Steve。  
Sam曾经有考虑过也许Steve才是主动的那一方，毕竟他眼前的这个金发狱警并非泛泛之辈。但他无法说服自己——James Barnes是个攻击力十足的Alpha。他速度很快、很强，Alpha天生的优势决定了一切，连这里最狠厉的狱警也未必是他的对手。如果James是被压制的那方，那么今天他绝不会顶着志得意满的脸出现在大众视野里。  
谁都不会看不出来，那是野兽饱腹后意犹未尽的表情。

无论是Sam还是Gabe，他们进来这所监狱当狱警都已经有好几年、也能称得上是老鸟了，但却从未碰到过甚至听说过像昨晚那样的事情。狱警利用职务之便玩弄、甚至强暴囚犯的丑闻倒是屡出不穷，可是反过来还真让他吃惊——用Gabe的话来说，这简直是丢了全世界狱警的脸。幸亏知道这件事情的人，暂时还只有当时盯着监视器的他和负责巡查的Gabe。在把情况上报典狱长之前，Sam觉得还是有必要听一听Steve的解释。

不过，无论谁才是加害方，这都不是什么值得夸赞和对外宣扬的好事。

Steve并非没感觉到今天Gabe和Sam对待他的态度特别不自然，对方一直在他后背逡巡的视线也让他很不舒服。只是他刚从热潮期里平复下来，那些似是而非的眼神都被他归咎于自己过分敏感。热潮期的后遗症，不是吗？至少当时他是这样想的。

Sam推开仍在不满地哼哼唧唧的Gabe，径自走到Steve面前，「……关于昨晚的事情，也许你可以给我们一个理由？」

「……你们想要听什么解释？」带着一贯的平静表情，Steve整理了一下刚刚因为推攘而被弄乱的制服，「我没什么可说的，你们看到的就是事实。」

「如果你被威胁了，或者是被抓住什么把柄——如果你觉得可以对我们说、而我们也能帮上忙的话，你大可以告诉我们。」

Steve摇了摇头。他突然感觉胃里一阵恶心，恨不得马上蹲在地上。但他并没有。也许只是连日来被热潮期困扰、无法好好休息让他体力透支，Steve往后倚在墙上，缓缓开口，「我没有被威胁，也没有什么把柄握在他手里。只是有些东西，我无法控制……做出了让你们不齿的事情我很抱歉。如果你们打算上报给典狱长我也无话可说。这确实是我的错。」

Sam和Gabe对视一眼，两人眼里尽是不能理解Steve的话的困惑——Steve否认了自己是被威胁的，但如果要说Steve是心甘情愿的，看起来也并不是这么回事。几乎同一时刻，Sam拉住了想要说话的Gabe、朝他摇了摇头，示意他先别冲动，「……如果你不愿意说明原因，我们也不打算强迫你。但这种事情以后还会发生吗？……你能保证不再违规吗？」

「抱歉，我不知道……我无法控制这个。」Steve挺直了背脊，只是面容上的疲乏让他看起来还是有些底气不足，「其实也没什么好隐瞒的，你们早晚也会知道：我是个Omega……被改造后的Omega。」

把这令人难堪的事实说出来需要很大的勇气。Steve已经可以预测得到、对方知道之后会有怎样的反应——惊讶、怀疑和顾虑。在哪儿都一样……大家的反应都大同小异。但说出实话也让他感到些许轻松，比起前几天自己一个人在宿舍里面被热潮期困扰得食不下咽、辗转反侧，现在选择面对坦白后的事情、也显得并没有什么大不了的。

……见鬼。Steve回想起那个备受煎熬的时期。

几乎每一次都是这样难受、每一次的热潮期都让他感到生不如死。异于常人的生理现象，无论过了多少年还是难以习惯。而这一次比以往更甚——也许是因为经历过被Alpha占有的关系，下腹部的不适比起过去单一的疼痛、还多了些难以言喻的空虚感。他压根没有精力起身清洗被分泌物浸湿的床单，那些该死的、一阵一阵分期而至的热潮也让他连晚餐都没有力气吃完。  
除了蜷缩在床上等待那阵热潮平复，他只想要别人来操他。

——真可悲，不是吗？Steve闭着眼睛躺在床上，他张开双腿、一边往自己的后穴伸进修长的手指、一边回想起那个Alpha是如何把阴茎推进去的。用力点……再用力一点……他在脑子里大吼大叫试图分散自己的注意力，但是主动吸住自己手指的后穴却贪婪地想要更多。  
天啊……这不够，远远不够。Steve又往里面塞进一根指头，更用力地往敏感处按压。再深点……再深一些！他握住自己的硬挺往下揉弄，直到自己被这残酷的刺激折磨得忍不住射出来。

但这种暂时性的高潮根本不能抑制住Omega渴求Alpha占有的本能。无法得到彻底满足的身体偶尔会有突发性的痉挛、让Steve从短暂的浅眠中醒来。  
没有开灯的卧室伸手不见五指，Steve在一片黑暗中翻了个身、用掌心捂住自己的眼睛，抑制不住的生理性泪水和汗液一起浸湿了枕头。很痛苦。他找不到可以述说的人，也没有人可以帮忙——之前米格尔给的应急抑制剂毫无用途，瓶子已经见底了，但Steve仍能感觉到腿间淌下的液体滑过臀缝、那条被打湿的裤子黏糊糊地贴在他的股间。

很痛苦……很痛苦。他几乎要无法忍耐了。在理智夺权之前、Steve先输给了欲望——他拖着处于热潮间隙中疲惫的身体、偷走了James囚室的那把钥匙。

……

「……你说的是真的？」

Sam问完之后就后悔了。不会有人拿这个来开玩笑，即使有，那个人也不会是Steve Rogers。意识到自己的失言，Sam挠了挠后脑勺，「……抱歉，我不太懂这方面的事情。是因为抑制剂的问题吗？」

「我也不知道。」Steve如实回答。

Sam停顿了一下，开口道，「……那你以往都是用这样的方式来度过……呃、所谓的发情期的？抱歉，并无冒犯之意……那个词是这样说的吗？」

Steve几乎是马上否定了这个答案，「不。很早之前，作为一个普通的Omega、我只需要足够的抑制剂就能独自撑过热潮期。至于被改造之后，除了实验需要，我几乎都处于被抑制剂压制的状态下。我想你们也对基因改造计划和Erskine博士的事迹略有耳闻。过去，我们这些被改造过的Omega一直处于政府的监测和博士的庇护下，自从博士失踪之后……对，就是Thor Odinson那件案子，我们失去了稳定的药物来源。」

「政府没有备用方案？」Gabe抢在Sam开口之前说道，「据我所知，自从这个计划被舆论攻击导致强制终止之后，政府对外公开说所有的实验数据已经全部被销毁——当然我们也知道实情不会如此简单。恕我直言，并不是说你们这些被改造过的人会产生什么毁灭性的威胁，但你们一旦出现问题，那些相关责任者不会袖手旁观的——你大可以寻求帮助，不必选择这样委屈自己的办法。」

委屈自己的办法……是这样的吗？不，他自己清楚，并不是这样的。  
尤其令Steve惊讶的是——这一回他完全没有产生这样的想法。只是非常理所当然的，那个念头就出现在他的脑海里。比起强忍肉体上的痛苦，向那个Alpha索取和求欢让他没有太多的犹豫。在欲望面前，他也挣扎过、抗争过，最后却选择了相信和依靠那个家伙——甚至是冒着被标记的风险。

他赌了一把。然后他押对了。  
……但哪怕是他输了，那也是他自己的选择。Steve Rogers并非一个做事不考虑承担后果的家伙。

「向他们寻求帮助？」Steve仔细端详Gabe的脸，半响没接话，似乎在通过观察对方的表情来判断他是否在开玩笑，「……这不就等于告诉他们我出现了问题、正等待被回收检查？当然，如果没有别的路，我确实会考虑这个办法的……只是在此之前我必须先完成一些很重要的事情。」

「或许你可以直接向当时的实验团队求助什么的。」Sam努力让自己的表情看上去更轻松些，尽管他们在讨论一个比较严肃的话题，「除了Erskine博士就没有别的实验人员了吗？」

「我们只是被实验者，并不知道所有实验人员的身份。」Steve轻轻叹了一口气。  
当时计划被舆论攻击，Erskine博士成为了最大的枪靶子，但他顶住了——不是没有没顶住的人，媒体的过分挖掘和渲染导致部分被实验者的个人信息流出，一些激进分子对他们进行了一定程度的攻击。这场闹剧最终以一个被实验者的自杀告终。

虽然事态最终被压了下来、泄露的信息也全部被封锁，但已经造成的伤害永远无法磨灭。弹痕已经烙在肩膀上，缝合过后的事实成为那道狰狞的疤。人们匆匆地当一个看热闹的过客，口诛笔伐，群情激昂过后只留下一个千疮百孔的废墟。

还余下什么呢？大概还有依旧铅灰色的天空吧。Steve有时候也会想，那时候的他完全没能帮上忙——他被保护起来了。他是最成功的试验品，也是普通人眼里避之莫及的被改造人。被他挽救过的市民没有人知道他的身份，如果他们知道了，面对他的态度会不会不一样？

Sam沉默了半刻，先是咨询似地看了Gabe一眼，才朝Steve开口道，「……虽然不知道能不能帮得上忙，但关于这件事情，其实也不是完全没有头绪的——我是指关于基因改造方面的专家。」

「Sam……！」Gabe还想说些什么，但Sam摇了摇头。

「据我所知，这所监狱里面也许会有你可以求助的人。当然，我也不敢保证你一定能和他接触上、或者说他一定能对你的情况有所帮助。」友善的黑人狱警拍了拍Steve的肩膀，「但不妨一试。」

Gabe摇了摇头，「不，Sam想得太简单了——他说的那个人并不是那么容易就可以接近的。他被关押在A区、而且是那儿警卫最森严的地方。如果你想要接触他，必然要通过典狱长的批准和他本人的同意——因为他情况比较特殊。」

「……他是谁？」Steve皱眉道。

关押在A区？警卫森严？难以接触？  
……不，也许只是巧合。

「Dr.Arnim Zola——他也有参加过基因改造计划。」Sam的声音传来，在Steve听起来却像从很远的地方飘过来一样，「你可能也有听说过？」

我是站在你那边的。

Steve突然回想起James Barnes曾经说过的话。

 

——***——

 

James从梦中醒来。

他又想起了那双眼睛。里面是憎恨、狂暴和杀戮。瞳孔失去往日应有的光泽，尽管睁得圆圆的，里面却只有一片晦暗的灰茫，再也没有半点理智的影子。

……那是噩梦。连夜来、这种片段式袭来的零碎记忆让他几近崩溃。

皮革……手术探照灯……尖叫……汽油的味道……实验台……铁笼……窃窃私语……时而混杂在一起的各个场景就像巨轮一样碾压着James的神经。转动、践踏、碾碎他脑子里面按顺序排列好的记忆。

而越深入接触Steve Rogers，这个情况越发严重。

那个金发狱警对于他而言就像个未知的匣子。他打开了。这很神奇，向来以任务为先的他竟然产生了想要和那个人裹着被褥入眠的无聊念头。他想要亲吻一个人、拥抱一个人。表面上James没有任何变化，他站在河道里，一动不动，但他也很清楚：从小腿边滑过的河水终有一天会挪动他的步伐。  
那些未知的感情就像绵绵细雨一样，润物细无声，在他所未能及时察觉的时候，已经填满了心底每一丝干涸的裂缝。他知道的，他能感觉得到。但是他不打算阻止。

你这是在害死你自己。Rumlow这样警告他。

但无论如何已经晚了。

……他的防线已经毁掉了。


	14. Chapter 14

【十四】

 

「我已经夺得进入控制塔的权限。」Rumlow说，他的声音透过话筒传过来，冷冰冰的，一如既往，「他已经下达了新指令，我们时间无多。如果你还不能完成自己的任务，只能由我代劳了。」

James握住话筒，他脸上的神色并没有因为对方的话而有任何改变。时间无多，他知道，更准确地来说，他们的任务已经到达了一个很重要的关头，不容许任何差错。Rumlow已经获得了进入控制塔的权限，那意味着他们随时可以动手——只需要他完成手头上的事情。

「我知道了。」James说。

「我需要提醒你一点。」Rumlow再次开口，这让James感到些许意外。对方从来都是长话短说的类型，多一秒的通话都会让他们之间的秘密交谈多一分危险，「……无法完成任务的人回去可能要面临的、也许不仅仅是普通的处分。」

处分。但实际上，James对此并不太过担心：他的心底白茫茫的一片，既感觉不到疼痛，也感觉不到恐惧。完成任务对于他来说，也不过是机器接收到指令所映射出来的行为模式。无法完成任务到底会面临着怎样的下场，是肉体上的惩罚或者是精神上的折磨？他毫无头绪：现在一片混乱的记忆里、寻找不到一星半点关于这个问题的答案。在他失去的那些记忆里面也许会寻到答案，但James并不确定。

而如果说James有需要担心的问题，那现在只有一个。但谁也不会把自己的弱点轻易暴露出来。

「如果我无法完成任务——」James破天荒地开口询问对方，「你打算怎么做？」

Rumlow同样没有预料到对方会问他这样的问题：以往James都是干脆利落地接受指令、然后完成它。Rumlow拿不准对方是在试探自己还是单纯的征求意见。

「如果是我，从一开始就会选择先从B区入手。」Rumlow声调毫无起伏，似乎在说一件和自己毫无关系的事情，「那一区情况最为险恶，而且那里也是Alpha所占人口比例最高的一个囚区。如果要制造大规模的冲突和混乱，B区会是一个很好的选择。但是C区有卡里穆——这里穆斯林们的精神领袖，既然现在已经身在C区，你应该好好利用这个条件。」

James没有马上接话：他有一个计划，但是他并不想用。似乎是察觉到了James难得一见的犹豫，Rumlow又开口补充了一句，「还有一点我要提醒你——除了我们两个人，他还安插了别人在这里。记住你自己的职责……」

……冬兵。

听到这个称呼让James身体僵硬了一下。那是个让人讨厌的称呼，非常令人讨厌。像是被完全剥夺了自我的傀儡，James对那个名字有着生理性的厌恶：和别的情绪无关，他只想离那个名字远点儿。「……我知道了。」James说完便挂了电话。

他有一个计划，但并不完善。而他现在不得不考虑去使用它。

 

——***——

 

「你想要出去吗？」

对于Thor来说，James找上自己是一件令他非常意外的事情。他停下了手里翻书的动作，将带有试探性的目光投向坐在自己对面的James。这不寻常，他知道，包括现在附近的囚犯和狱警也在虎视眈眈地留意着自己这边的情况。虽然两人即使离开再远一点的距离、也不过是欲盖弥彰，但如此堂而皇之地坐在自己对面，这个举动还是让Thor感到意外。

而James的问题看起来更是如此可笑：他当然想要出去。这个问题听起来，似乎是对方有什么更好的办法可以提供似的。Thor用手指捏着书籍泛黄的边角，轻轻摩挲起来。他过了很久才开口，压低声音，「……你想要什么？」

「在你回答我的问题和答应我的条件之前，还不能告诉你。」

Thor几乎以为是自己听错了，「……你不说你的条件，我要如何答应？」

「如果你想要出去，你就会答应。」James的语气没有丝毫起伏和波澜，但这段对话听上去就像一个无聊的玩笑，只是Thor没有开玩笑的心情——而James也不可能特意跑过来和他开玩笑。

对方希望自己做点什么，或者是，他试图从自己这儿得到什么。

……财产？名誉？地位？Thor快速在心底闪过几个可能性，但他很快又否定了自己的猜测：他大权被夺，即使出狱了也未必能重现过去的辉煌。况且James既然有把他弄出去的能力，这些在他眼里大概也只是不足挂齿的小儿科。他想从自己这儿得到什么呢？

他看着James——他们并不熟悉，Thor对对方的了解、也仅止于从他人口中听回来的形象。他很强，Thor能感觉得到。但是……

「我并不认为你有说服我的理由。」Thor翻了一页。

James不置可否，脸上的表情也只是维持一贯的冷静。他盯着Thor——对方正假装在看手里的书本。他知道，Thor的内心在动摇，而他们都在等待对方先行松懈的那一刻，「——我是Alpha。」

「……什么？」

「Steve Rogers是个Omega。你的朋友，Steve Rogers——」James的表情还是一样，但Thor却从他的脸上看出了他没有说出口的东西。不是威胁，也不是炫耀，好像只是单纯的述说一个事实，「而我们彼此都清楚，他为什么会出现在这里。」

「你对他做了什么——」Thor皱眉，这个不自然的表情他自己并没有马上察觉，「……你标记了他？」

「不，我没有。」James意外地给出了否定的答案。Thor本来以为James会以此要挟自己（他也作好了这样的心理准备），但对方并没有，「但这个监狱里面不仅只有我一个Alpha。Rogers在这里停留多一秒，他的危险就会增加一分。」

「——没有人能动他。」Thor的眉头越拧越紧。他不太懂James和自己说这个的意义。是的，他开始动摇了：Thor知道James说的是实话，他在这儿待得越久，Steve的危险也会随之增加。但Steve很强，这个他也知道，过去Steve作为一个Omega同样能在各种任务中全身而退。

Thor不能拿Steve的安危冒险，但贸然踏入James布下的网里也不是他应该做的。

「——我没有标记他，但我猜你不会想要知道我们干过些什么。」James在提及某个单词的时候突然加重了语气。当然，他也不打算告诉Thor关于那部分内容的详情，「我想表达的是：我能闻到他的味道，这意味着他身上的抑制剂已经开始失效——你知道这代表什么。」

「……」Thor把手里的书本盖上。他双手交握，双眼紧盯着对面的男人，「……你觉得我可以做什么。」

James没有理会Thor的问题，只是自顾自地往下说，「自从上次突击搜查的事情，老威利他们已经把Steve视为眼中钉。他们的势力在狱里盘根错节，要搞倒Rogers不过就是花点心思的事情。而你和卡里穆走得越近，塔图他们那帮极端种族主义者对你越是充满敌意……那些帮派之间本来就已经存在摩擦和间隙，而你们的加入让目前的势力分布看起来更复杂。我想你应该明白：你们的每一步前面都是陷阱，而有可能下一步你们就会踩空。」

话已至此，任Thor再迟钝、他都能反应过来James这番谈话所为何事：James需要自己去做点什么。他需要利用这些关系。而他所能做的事情所拥有的回报，就是能够‘出去’——这意味着他和Steve能够尽快脱离这种四面环敌的局面。

——如果你想要出去，你就会答应。

「……所以我再问你一次。」James的声调还是毫无波澜，但Thor觉得自己已经一脚踏进了对方所布下的网里，「你想要出去吗？」

 

——***——

 

挂了电话以后，Steve感觉到他的心脏在猛烈地撞击着胸口——从Coulson那儿得来的消息让眼前的路逐渐清晰起来，他能够在脑子里面规划好让自己满意的蓝图。Steve开始思考在第二次庭审前他需要准备些什么。  
但偶尔那个荒唐的夜晚又会让他分心：有时候他觉得自己还是太过于自信了一点，比较上帝不会永远眷顾同一个人。

这一次他押对了，但并不代表下一次自己能够如此平安地全身而退。

Steve想起来，他和James已经有好几天没有碰面了。也许是因为自己的刻意回避（其实也并没有太过于刻意，但不需要和James正面接触却令他松了一口气），也有可能是因为对方在密谋着什么。

自从上一回被Sam他们提醒过之后，Steve觉得James身上的谜团又增加了。Steve不知道James的具体任务是什么，但他在心底大概有个模糊的轮廓。奇怪的是，他并不打算去深究。过去他总是试图把视线范围内的不确定因素都搞清楚，但James再次让他破了例。

——直觉使然，他觉得James并没有在干坏事。而他的直觉一向是对的。

而他想起James是因为那天Thor突然问了自己一个很奇怪的问题。「你相信James Barnes吗」，Thor这个问题让Steve疑惑。「我不知道——」当时Steve这样回答，「——但他不是一个坏家伙。」

这就够了。Thor的回应让Steve疑惑，但他的挚友并没有给他深究的机会。Thor看着自己的眼神里面多了些自己所不能理解的情绪，有些担心，总感觉……像是在看一个即将远行的亲人。这种感觉让Steve感到尴尬，他甚至觉得Thor是不是知道了什么。

虽然已经换季，但天气似乎还是没有好转。能看见阳光的日子少得可怜，灰霾盘桓在空中久久未散，那些等待已久的雨滴也迟迟没有落下。Steve站在C区通往主楼的走廊里，看着铁栏外的世界。

也许，他们很快就可以出去了。

Steve又翻出手机。他看了看和Coulson的通话记录，指尖在上头停顿了一下，然后把那条记录删掉。不能留下任何痕迹。只是还没待他把手机放回自己的裤袋里，脖子已经被一股猛力勒紧——变故发生在一瞬间，那个攻击来得很快，Steve甚至还没反应过来就已经被抵在了墙上。

颧骨直接撞到冷冰冰的墙壁上，Steve脸上的肌肉从后方被猛力推挤。牙齿磕得生疼，Steve能嗅到铁锈的气味混合着墙壁潮湿的霉味一股脑地涌进鼻腔里。他用力往后撞去，但攻击者只是更用力地把他按实在那堵死气沉沉的墙上。

……找到你了。

他听见那个男人这样说。


	15. Chapter 15

【十五】

 

连发暗的墙壁都变得充满敌意，Steve知道自己有多么讨厌暴力，他讨厌一切恃强凌弱，讨厌无法通过道理解决的矛盾，也讨厌一切需要用到拳头的场合……但现实却让他不得不作出选择。Steve甚至没得空隙去回想这一切是怎么开始的：他只能用力反击，像对待什么十恶不赦的坏蛋、用上得让自己也觉得可怕的力度。

「操他妈的上帝。」Batroc吐出一口带血的唾沫。他的下颌骨被Steve打中了，后槽牙疼得像准备要脱落一般，「这可真疼……」

「停手吧。这么下去你占不到任何便宜——」手关节因为撞击而隐隐作痛，翻涌的烦躁流淌在血液中。Steve朝他的对手昂了昂下巴，「如果想要申请进入禁闭室，你可以直接提出。」

Batroc发出嘲讽的笑声。他脸上表情看上去充满戏剧化，夸张，缺乏连贯性。Steve毫不怀疑：对方不可能被自己说服。不过说实话，Steve也只是不想让这个恶徒在对话中占据高地罢了。Batroc用讥笑摆出了自己的态度，所以他不能示弱，无论在拳脚上还是口舌上，这关系到狱警的威胁力，也关系到接下来他能不能在这场对抗中掌握优势。

他应该知道的，Batroc并不是什么省油的灯：这家伙视一切规条为无物，延长刑期对于他来说毫不影响，Steve甚至有种感觉——这地方压根就是他梦寐以求的归宿，满布暗涌、充斥着暴力和血腥，就像恶魔深爱那片滋生黑暗的地狱。

所以，他为何还要在这里浪费时间？

「为什么你就不能乖乖当一个Omega呢？」Batroc伺机慢慢移动。他知道这个身份是Steve的一个破绽，可能是一个值得一试的切入口，但他不确定这能不能影响到那个狱警……但试试也不坏，「一个乖乖张开双腿、被Alpha干得只会发出淫声浪语的Omega。你长了一副好容貌，我的宝贝儿……你不该浪费它，不是吗？」

击倒他！

Steve抬脚往Batroc的膝盖就是一记狠踢。他被激怒了，Batroc想，这干脆利落的动作真他妈的美。穿着囚服的恶徒幸运地躲过了那一下，但金发狱警并没有停下他的攻击。脖子，腰侧，膝窝……Steve恨不得让他的对手马上变成一块瘫软的腐肉：他不该和那个混蛋废话，他压根不该搭理。如果打算和一个不知道何为规矩的家伙讲道理，就是在和自己过不去。

你不该认为这个家伙还有救，Steve。他责备自己。

Batroc的头发剃得很短，这也许是他身上最符合囚犯要求的一个地方。除此以外，这家伙身上的任何一个地方都和恶劣脱不了关系。Steve一开始在主动攻击这点上占了上风，Batroc得用极快的速度闪躲。尽管如此，伤口和淤青总是和打斗如影随形。他们是如何扭打在一起并不重要，只是这样大的动静都没能让附近的人察觉，这让Steve感到不对劲。

被人为破坏的监控设备，也许还有失去知觉的同僚，Steve作出了最坏的打算——只要他能活着结束这场斗争，Batroc就会得到他应得的惩罚。Steve还能给他更多。该死的！

「你到底想要什么——」Steve闪开，那把折叠刀就这么从他的腹前擦过。他马上就认出来了——那是属于狱警的佩刀。这家伙肯定干掉了什么人，至少不知道哪个倒霉的狱警已经被对方揍得神志不清，「我挡了你的道？」也许和那次搜查毒品有关，但Batroc看上去不像道上的家伙——他更像爱单干的野马，如果要拉帮结派，至少他得是个头儿。

「我知道你的秘密。」

以快得令人惊叹的速度、Batroc一脚扫到了Steve的脚腕。上帝保佑，他差点就要摔倒在地上。金发狱警喘着粗气，退到一个相对安全的角落，「能被人知道的‘秘密’，也不能算秘密。」冷静点，Steve。即使Batroc知道他是一个Omega，也并不代表对方就能打倒自己。

「你和那个Barnes有一腿……你和他睡了。」Batroc似乎找到了一个感兴趣的话题，他停下攻击，脸上的表情切换自如，「但是他没有标记你，我知道。我能嗅出来。你们现在算什么关系……他给你提供一根阴茎，然后你给他钱和毒品？」

Batroc的攻击并没能真正伤到Steve——作为一个警察，他早就习惯于此。这句话像是一块锋利的刀片切进Steve的皮肤里一样：他不喜欢在这种情况下回想起他和那个Alpha的肉体关系。虽然有点疼，但不是什么致命伤。Steve脸上一贯的冷静仍然维持着他的尊严，「所以，你打算用这个没什么价值的‘秘密’作为筹码，去换点什么？」

「太浪费了。」Batroc没有正面回答Steve的问题，似乎乖乖回答问题对于他来说是一种屈辱。他说，「要是我，一定会狠狠侵犯你，灌满你，标记你，然后昭告天下：你就是属于我的小婊子。你会爱上这种感觉的，我保证。」

「你办不到。」

「话别说那么早，我的鼻子可灵着呢……只是你一开始隐藏得太好了，Rogers警官。操他妈的抑制剂。」Batroc说。那几个词组合起来特别有讽刺意味，「要是那时候我不是被锁进那个该死的禁闭室……你知道你和Barnes上床的时候，那股味道到底有多么骚吗？」

闭嘴！Steve知道自己应该选择速战速决：这样对峙下去对他来说没有好处。这番无耻的对话只是在给双方一点缓冲时间。他们各自占据了一个相对安全的角落，伺机而动。但Steve又隐隐觉得有什么重要的信息被自己遗漏了…

「你是个Alpha。」该死的，Steve想，他希望这个假设被对方否定。

但马上，Batroc摆出一副‘你答对了’的表情，似乎对Steve现在才发现这个事情感到失望……这不可能！他根本闻不出Batroc身上有那股令人躁动的味道。这跟他遇到James的时候完全不一样，难道仅仅是因为抑制剂的关系吗？Steve的喉咙动了动。天杀的Alpha，他讨厌Alpha。

如果这是真的，那么他现在最好速战速决了。

 

——**——

 

「这边已经准备好了，你们打算什么时候动手？」

也许是因为防止被监听的缘故，每次和对方通话的时候总会有恼人的电流声。这种低频的噪音让他感到一阵烦躁。

「……很快。」

「这次任务完成之后，杀掉他。」电话里的声音说，「——在他变成一个更大的麻烦之前。」

「……我明白了。」

对话仍然没有超过十五秒。电话如期挂断。

 

——***——

 

「……你不该相信那个家伙、咳……」Batroc仍然对自己被压制在地上这个事实感到惊讶和愤怒：一个Alpha居然摆在Omega手上……这不可能！他不应该轻敌。Steve可不是什么自愿挨打的角色，永远也不会是。Batroc没刮干净的胡茬和地板上的灰尘摩擦时发出沙沙的声音，他就像一条只能垂死挣扎的鱼，「——他骗了你。」

对讲机已经在搏斗中彻底报废，碎成两截的手电筒孤零零地瘫在地上。年轻的狱警没有再和眼前这人废话的打算。和Batroc搏斗几乎花光了他的力气，唯一值得庆幸的是，截止到目前为止，Steve还是没有能从对方身上感受到属于Alpha的压倒性禁制。没有比这个更幸运的了，Steve在想：如果今天和自己对峙的人是James呢？也许他会跪倒在那份强大之下，即使再不愿意。

但更幸运的是，James没有这么干。他居然为这个念头感到一丝丝的欣慰。

「……那家伙骗了你！」Batroc突然吼道，「你这个天真又愚蠢的Omega！你以为他那样的家伙——」

「你是时候回去禁闭室呆上一段时间了。」Steve打断了对方的嚷嚷。金发狱警把那个该死的囚犯拷好，将他从地上拽起。Batroc脸青鼻肿的模样让Steve感到一丝丝的轻松，然后他马上为自己心里的这点不道德变得严肃起来，「有什么想说的你可以留在忏悔的时候说。」见鬼，手真疼。

「你以为James那个臭小子真的会给你什么好处吗？嗯？」Batroc的讥笑有些狰狞，「他只是在利用你。」

「所以你的意思是我该相信你？」Steve猛地把对方往前一推。Batroc没有站稳，他整个人差点摔在地上，千钧一发之际又被Steve狠狠扯回去，「——抱歉，这不可能。」

Batroc突然又不说话了。这也许是一种试探、一种玩弄人心的手段。Steve并不打算太过在意Batroc的话：他知道这些玩意儿会影响自己的判断。但他又不得不考虑Batroc说这番话的动机。Steve推攘着他、让他往前移动，「快走。」

「……我对自己人一向很大方。你知道，我从不亏待自己人。」Batroc慢腾腾地走在前面，如果不是Steve一直用警棍在后面戳着他的腰，估计他不会乖乖往前，「所以如果你是我的婊子——」我会把你该知道的都告诉你。

闭嘴。Steve一记手刀劈在Batroc的后颈处……瞧，整个世界都清静了。他不是任何人的婊子，绝不。永不。Steve看了看已经不能用的对讲机——现在，他得自个儿把这个麻烦的混蛋弄回去了。Steve一边拉着他的衣领一边往前拖动，一边看着走廊上的监控摄像头、看看能否有人注意到这边的异状。

有一点Batroc说错了：他并没有信任James。Steve觉得自己自从进入这所监狱之后，从未有像此刻那般笃定。他并不是信任James……

他只是相信自己的判断。


	16. Chapter 16

【十六】

 

「你脸上有伤。」Thor的开场白一如既往，充满让Steve熟悉的关心。

「不碍事。」他脸上当然有伤。Batroc那天的话还停留在他的脑海里，萦绕不去。那个家伙应该知道点什么，但Steve不准备从他那里得到消息。作为朋友，他不需要对Thor虚与委蛇，但他也不确定单刀直入能不能打听到自己想要的，「……你和卡里穆准备要干什么。」

如果天气晴朗，囚犯们的活动时间也会适当延长，这几乎没有一个非常精准的时间规定（也许曾经有过，但至少现在并没有继续严格执行），大部分取决于拥有决定权的那个家伙的心情。对于那些试图在工作时间偷懒的狱警来说，囚犯们是在外头活动还是在里头活动，对他们来说情况也差不多——如果囚犯们因为一些小摩擦在外头打起来，狱警可以使用更为简单粗暴的方式去管理和镇压：高压水枪，或者别的什么。

大部分人都得承认一点：如果他们手中握着枪，没有射击的机会总会觉得有点遗憾。手握权力就是为了使用，他们都喜欢这种压倒性的优势。当然，狱警们也不希望自己的工作中出现任何麻烦，但是……谁又不想往那些让人厌恶的无耻之徒脑门上来一枪呢。整天和那些人待在一起，不可避免会受到影响。

Steve当然也在担心这个。只是……他比较担心的是Thor。最近Thor一反常态。他不再视图书室为一个平静心灵的地方（但他对Steve表示自己现在很平静），反而和卡里穆的人走得越来越近。卡里穆很懂得玩弄人心，而他自己也毫不掩饰这一点，这令Steve对此更加警觉。

人类会对不熟悉的领域小心翼翼，但一旦明确知道前方有个危险的洞穴，有些人反而跃跃欲试。他当然希望Thor不会这么做。

Thor摇摇头，「你是觉得……我最近和卡里穆来往比较频繁？」

好家伙。Steve露出苦笑：Thor有所成长，他开始懂得把问题抛给别人，或者避重就轻地绕过去。以前那个有些鲁莽的直肠子让Steve怀念，但他也知道，Thor今天会待在这里，有一部分也是因为正直无私的善良总是斗不过处心积虑的恶意。真实的生活就是一场战斗。

他不能断言Thor在牢里变得更沉稳是不是一件坏事——这听上去好像他在谋划着什么似的。但Thor值得他信任。

「二次庭审在下周。」Steve压低声音，这种声量在空旷的操场里变得几乎微不可闻，只听得到活动中的囚犯们在大声喧哗，「这回我们手里有更大的筹码。」所以，在这个关头不能再出什么问题了。

「无论结果如何，Loki都不会善罢甘休。」Thor皱起眉头，「他不一定会先对我动手。Steve，保护好你自己，还有……保护好Jane，虽然现在我跟她没什么关系了，但Loki比我想象中还要了解我。」瞧瞧你脸上的伤口，Thor说，别让我担心。

虽然话是这样说，但Steve并不确定这次他们能够走到哪里。Coulson告诉自己不需要担心，听上去信誓旦旦的语气让Steve既紧张又心安。「我们找到Erskine博士了，但我不能透露太多」——Coulson这样告诉他。如果这回Thor能够得到自己应得的，Loki有可能会铤而走险；而如果失败了……那就意味着他们还得在这儿待上一段时间。无论是哪个结果，Loki都不会善罢甘休。

「Steve……」在Steve想好下一句要怎么说之前，Thor突然开口，「……无论这次的结果如何，我都必须要让你知道一点：你并不需要为此承担任何责任。这是我和Loki之间的事情，而当初让他有机可乘、被他陷害，也是我个人的失误。即使是你一开始奉命接近我、调查我，也只是你作为警察的本职工作，你并没有做错任何事情。Steve……不要把责任都揽在自己身上，无论到哪里。」

Steve摇摇头，「你忘了，让一个无辜的人重返光明是我的本职工作。Thor，我之所以觉得有所亏欠，并不是因为我利用自己曾经是你朋友的身份、去对你的公司进行调查——清白的人总会是清白的。我之所以耿耿于怀，正是因为被人趁机钻了空子、利用这一点去陷害你。这是那些无耻之人在践踏着我们所信仰的一切。」

人是情感动物，但法律是平等的，它始终会是守护正义和道理的盾牌：它不会让无辜的人等待太久。Steve这样坚信着。

「即使当天没有你的介入，我和Loki仍然会像现在这般针锋相对，也有可能我这辈子就这么败在他的手里了。」Thor语气很平静，「Steve，我很感激你为我所做的一切，也很庆幸当初离家能够结交一个像你这样的朋友。我也许有过不幸，但我也是幸运的。嘿，我还记得出事前一天我在会议室里面和你的争吵……Steve，我真的是一个混蛋。」

「我早就原谅你了，混球。」Steve拍了拍他的肩膀，在旁边的人注意到之前又把手收回来，「Thor，你不欠我什么，我要是欠你什么，现在我也还掉了。听着，我们是好朋友……现在我出于一个朋友的立场，希望你能平安出狱，你能保证吗？」

Thor露出笑容——是Steve熟悉的，但又带着淡淡的疏离感。「我会的。」他说。

于是Steve稍微放下心来。不知道为何，可能是因为Coulson给自己打电话的时候语气太激动，让他有种错觉，好像明天Thor就能重返光明了一样——似乎他们胜券在握。上帝保佑，自己这回真的就能和Thor离开这个鬼地方了吗？Steve觉得有些恍惚。

他走了几步，然后又想起那个家伙。James Barnes……如果自己能离开这儿，他该和那个Alpha告别吗？

 

——***——

 

Steve走过那条他走了很多遍的走廊。夜晚的月色并没有被云层遮挡住，Steve的皮靴和水泥地板相碰，脚步很稳，却是让他走得那么紧张的首次——连第一次作为狱警走过这儿，都没现在那么紧张。

一开始的时候，那些囚犯嚣张地站在铁栏子后面，冲自己说出那些刺耳的话。他们过分浓重的口音听上去很滑稽，但Steve一点也不在意那个。陌生的环境让他不适，他像是游荡过这个地方，任由难闻的霉味占据他的注意力。

而现在呢，他只是想着自己该说点什么。紧张的针刺在他的胸口上，他有些惴惴不安，虽然深呼吸能够稍微缓解一下这种状况，但并没有好转。Steve试图表现出镇定和傲慢，但三秒后他又放弃了这个主意。直到他的脚步把他带到James的牢房门前，他仍然在思考自己应该要怎么办。

那个Alpha似乎对于他的到来没有感到特别意外——如果靠近，他们能嗅到彼此，即使不在热潮期，那种熟悉的味道仍然烙在彼此的脑子里。那个囚犯坐在床上，手里拿着一本书，装模作样地在阅读（Steve并不认为对方是个会乖乖看书的家伙）。James抬了抬眼。他又慢悠悠地翻了一页，才把书盖上，「……找我有事？」

「……你最近很安分啊。」Steve轻轻咳了一声。「没什么，我只是来确认你还好好待在这里。」

「这不是一个好借口，Rogers警官。」James说，「我会以为你在想我。」实际上是这样的吗，James问。他的嘴角微微上扬，那种暧昧的弧度让Steve的心跳急促了起来。

「闭嘴。」Steve感到一阵恼火。因为自己内心一部分被刺中的柔软，自己像个傻乎乎的、热恋中的男人一样站在这里。Steve Rogers，你到底在干什么？他突然又局促了起来，那条制服裤子和大腿皮肤摩擦产生的刺痒在这一刻占据了他的脑子。和那个男人隔着一道铁栏，他为自己突然而至的不善言辞感到沮丧。

「我听说了，Thor Odinson的二次庭审在下周。」James收起了戏谑的表情，「你最近都在为这件事情奔走吧……喂，你脸上的伤怎么回事？」直到他站起身、往门口靠近，James才看到Steve唇角贴着的胶布。虽然已经过了关灯的时间，但走廊的光线还是足以让James看见自己想要看见的。

「一点小摩擦。」这一切在James的眼睛里无所遁形，但Steve显然不愿多说。James蹙起的眉头让他感觉到一股无形的压力，但这和Alpha的气息毫无关系。

「……那我们说说Odinson的事情。看起来你们胜券在握。」James说，他不再追问Steve这个伤口是怎么来的——如果他想要知道，他自然有办法，「所以你现在是来和我告别的？那也未免太早了些。」

「说不定你明天就闯祸、然后被关进禁闭室了，所以我得抓紧机会。」开玩笑的，Steve说。他当然不会承认James的猜测。

也许自己只是抱着这个可笑的念头来寻一个看看他的理由。别对自己撒谎，Steve。

他们就这么站在那里，隔着一道铁栏。James抬起手就能碰到Steve的脸——太近了，而他们身上的衣服又在提醒着James：他们彼此之间的距离是多么遥远。他想要触碰Steve，他也试着这么干了，神差鬼使地、并且祈祷Steve不要躲开。撇开那些让人头昏脑涨的信息素，James从来不知道自己有那么渴望这个。

他只是想要碰碰那个Omega，确认他还活着、站在自己面前——还摆出一副想要和自己见面的、带着些许青涩的脸。那罕见的表情让James心底最柔软的地方开始疼痛起来。

Steve没有避开。只是当那个Alpha的指尖碰到自己伤口的时候，他因为紧张而震颤了一下。James试探着用指腹擦过那周围敏感的皮肤，感受着从那儿传来的温度。这种沉默让他为难，但是他又无比地眷恋。

他们停在那儿，有好一阵子没有说话。走廊的灯有些昏暗，Steve正背着光——就像他整个人的背后发出模糊的光亮一样。片刻后，他垂下眼帘，轻轻地说，「如果你也能平安待到出狱，说不定我们能当上朋友……也许。」

「只是朋友？」

「我不知道……也许……唔、我无法确定。」Steve试着把语气里的那点紧张压下去。「首先，你得让我知道相信你是一件正确的事情。」

James笑了笑。他停顿了片刻才说，「……那我又能相信你吗？」

「至少我没有对你说谎。」虽然我也没告诉你什么，Steve说。

似乎在考虑一个很重要的问题，James沉默了一阵。这个氛围让Steve疑惑，但他又为这段交谈所流露出来的感情感到一阵安宁。外面的世界也很平静，那些恼人的坏家伙们收起了白天的喧闹。Steve想，虽然牢里霉味依旧，但在这一刻似乎也变得并没有那么让人难受了。

「你能查查我的身份吗？」似乎挣扎了一阵，James才开口道。

「什么？」

「James Barnes这个身份……你记不记得之前说过，我在牢里登记的资料和别人的不一样。还有Rumlow的。」他说，「如果你能查到点什么，请你替我保密——直到告诉我之前。」

看着James的眼睛，Steve几乎没有任何犹豫地点了头。


	17. Chapter 17

【十七】

 

下车之后，Steve穿过大街，往对面的建筑走去。皮鞋是昨天晚上从家里翻出来的，兴许是好久没有穿得如此正式，那条领带勒得他有点不舒服。他一脸平静地往那里走去，与表情相反的是紧张的内心——数个月前，他们输掉了官司。而今天，他们得打一场硬仗。

虽然庭审还有好长一段时间才开始，但Steve还是在门口那儿见到了站得直直的Coulson：对方显然已经等了他有一阵子了。

「嗨，Rogers队长。好久没见你穿正装了。」Coulson边和他打招呼、边为他拉开大门。

虽然厚重的门板让光线被阻隔在外头，但Steve还是凭借着那走廊里陈旧的摆设、轻易地估算出这栋建筑的历史。如果石砖能说话，大概他们能够听到对于那些案子充满激情的控诉。他们一同往里头走去，Steve就跟在Coulson半步之后，和好些穿着套头羊毛衫或者西装外套的法院职员擦身而过。

「这时候别想着挤兑我，Phil。」Steve扯了扯嘴角，「我现在可紧张得要命。」队长这个头衔让我如坐针毡，叫我Steve，他说。 

「比朝坏蛋开枪还要紧张？」

「那个我可从来没有紧张过。」他说的是实话，Steve Rogers从不在这些地方说谎。

Steve跟着Coulson在走廊尽头拐角处的那扇门前停了下来。门前站着几个Steve熟悉的面孔，他们都朝他点头示意。Steve感觉到有什么攥住他的心脏，在他来的路上一直拧得紧紧的、几乎要捏碎他的屏障。和昔日的同僚们见面让他稍微好受了些，但还是不能让他彻底平静下来。

Coulson在拉开门把之前停顿了一下，「Erskine博士在里面……对，我想，在开始前，你们有必要见个面。」但我可得把话说在前头，Coulson又反复提醒道，他是重要的证人，你可不能对他做出什么事情来。

「我能见他？」就这么见他？Steve有些恍惚。

「有特权好办事，我们可以稍微破个例。」Coulson说，「——不这样的话，我感觉你快要窒息了。」

Steve点头示意他还好，但Coulson显然不是这么想的。金发男人下颌绷紧、嘴唇抿起，而习惯性皱眉已经成为了他最引人注目的特色。出于某些因素，Coulson看见他这样反而放心了下来：他握了握Steve的上臂，朝他露出笑容。

Steve似乎可以看见自己鼻间萦绕的热气被开门前这一刻的气氛冲散，像冬日里的冷冽寒风，真相渐渐在他面前敞开一条笔直的大道。

Coulson敲了敲门，然后才拉开门把，「打扰了。」他轻轻推开那扇门，Steve跟在他身后，透过他的肩膀往前看去。毫不意外的是，Fury也在里头——看见进来的人，他挑了挑眉，然后起身。Steve和他打了招呼。许久未见并没有让他们感觉到拘束，反而多了些道不明白的轻松。

「Rogers队长。」Fury也朝他点头，「我就知道Phil会把你带过来。」他拉开椅子，示意Steve坐下。目光变得越来越清晰，Steve步履平稳，眼前的一切都不再模糊。他走过去，把目光移向坐在Fury对面的人——Steve没猜错，确实是许久未见的Erskine博士。

他瘦了。颧骨突出代替了原本柔和的脸部线条，之前脸上的伤疤还没有完全消去，只有那双眼睛仍然深邃而睿智，在看到Steve的那一霎闪着欣慰的光芒。那种熟悉的目光不曾改变，Steve觉得自己的呼吸被哽在喉咙间。有什么比看见故人平安无事更让他安心的呢？

自从他随Thor入狱之后，Steve对于周遭事情的感知也产生了一定的停滞。不被关注的事物以一种极为扭曲的状态游离在他的感官以外，黑影憧憧，他抓住一切可以抓紧的藤蔓在阴暗中匍匐。现在Erskine博士回来了，就好像被拉开了遮光窗帘一样，一下子整个屋子光亮了大半。一切辛苦都没有被白费，他祈祷着，怀着感激的心情在Fury身边坐下。

「我很高兴你在这儿。」Steve说，「——更高兴的是，你平安无事。」他的声音亲切友好，在把握着与故人见面的亲热和与证人交谈的严肃。

Erskine博士摸摸鼻子，露出笑容——是真诚的，Steve能看出来。在开口之前，他对站在隔壁的Fury和Coulson做了个手势——然后两人很有默契地离开了这个屋子。Steve屏住呼吸：他知道，接下来他们将有一大段话要说。

 

——***——

 

狱警来敲门的时候，Thor正巧把手头上那本书的最后一页翻完。

本来他以为自己得待到午饭过后才上车，但看来他们并不打算让他把食堂难吃的牛油面包塞进肚子里。Thor没什么需要拿的，衣服也会有人准备好，他坦然地被铐上双手，在众人的目光下走出牢房。

这个地方还是和他来的时候一样，潮湿阴冷，带着让人厌恶的汗臭味。Thor跟在狱警身后踱过走廊，心情平静：那些让他愤懑的时间似乎就这么走到了尽头。Thor在脑子里回想着那个Alpha对他交代过的事情：手法，工具，路线。现在他应该开始紧张了，但他却平静得很，好像有什么被放弃掉了一样，心底完全没有一点该有的波澜。

他很谨慎，非常谨慎。反正现在只能这么干了。

经过活动区的时候，Thor不出意外地看到了坐在那里的卡里穆：那个穆斯林的身边仍然围着一些信徒。通常牢里不允许囚犯们过多地聚集在一起，出于各种考虑，但狱警们似乎都对他们睁一只眼闭一只眼。Thor没有过多地往那边看，他继续往前走，直到看见那个向来独来独往的Alpha站在走廊的一边。

那边没有别人，只有他。那个狱警也意识到了有些不对劲，他示意Thor加快脚步。

眼神有一瞬间的交汇——这是个显而易见的信号，对于Thor来说。James对他使了使眼色，Thor很快地意识到了对方想说的话。在彻底明白那个意思之后，Thor有些自嘲地摇了摇头：如果说先前他还抱着一丝希望，那么这一刻开始是彻底破灭了。

Thor就这么一声不吭地跟着前头的狱警走过对方身边。James没有动，也没有说话，似乎他俩之间不存在任何交接点。直到和狱警差不多走出C区的走廊，Thor才回头看了看——James站在原地看着他。是他，James用眼神说道。

「你打算怎么对付我？」Thor转过头来，用只有自己和那个狱警听见的声音说道。

走在前方的人愣了愣，「……你说什么？」

对方话音未落，Thor突然转身往回跑。意识到出现意外的刺客马上追上去，紧跟在Thor身后，空旷的走廊响起急促的脚步声。连空气的流动也变得紧张起来，James仍旧站在原地，在Thor再次经过他的身侧之后，棕发Alpha攻其无备、伸出手往对方身后紧追着的‘狱警’一拳打去。

「呃啊——」

整个过程不过短短数秒，在那个家伙恢复反抗能力之前，James已经直接把对手放倒在地上。也许当初那个刺客选择这条路是为了下手方便，但没想到最后却成了他失败的诱因。自以为完美无缺的计划总会出现纰漏。James从彻底晕过去的家伙身上扒下来一条钥匙，解开Thor的手铐，「——还记得上次我跟你说过的话吗。」

「……我会遵守承诺。」Thor把手铐往地上一扔。金发囚犯往过来的路上跑去，James看着他的背影一直消失在走廊尽头。祝你幸运，他想。片刻之后，活动区那儿混乱的声音响起——桌子倒地的声音、硬物被投掷在墙上的声音混杂在一起，还有狱警熟悉的嚷嚷。

是时候了。那个Alpha眼神稍暗，往与Thor相反的方向走去。

 

——***——

 

「……所以，这次的事情并不只是针对Thor一个的？」Steve对于Erskine博士的这个结论有些疑惑。但对方提出的猜测又让他不得不考虑这个可能性。把人大费周章地弄进牢里，背后却有着比表面上复杂得多的因素。如果不是抱着不可告人的目的，Steve想，不会有人这么干。

「如果只是为了陷害Thor一个人，他们可以直接取我性命然后伪造证据嫁祸给他：死无对证，自然也不会出现现在这样的情况。」Erskine博士分析起来，似乎在说的事情和他毫无关系，「他们把我绑走，很明显另有目的。但具体是怎么回事……我现在还不能确定。」

「你对嫌疑人是谁……有头绪吗？」

「Sitwell是被安插在我和Thor身边的定时炸弹，这次的事情他脱不了干系。」Erskine博士继续说，「他所做的，除了作伪证，更多的罪证都掌握在警方手里。如果Loki足够有手段，他可以拿Sitwell来当挡箭牌。但绑走我的人……虽然我不能确定，但也许和Loki那边关系不大。最有可能的情况是，Loki和某人联手，互相利用对方达到目的——他把Thor送进牢里，而把我交给那个家伙。」

「我明白了。」Steve点头。一时有些安静，他能听见自己变得紧张起来的心跳声，「你把这些都和Fury长官他们说过了吗？」

「虽然只是猜测，但我把我所知道的都告诉他们了。」Erskine的声音很镇定，「——既然你相信他们，那我也相信他们。虽然一时半会儿并不能知道全部的答案，但至少今天……我希望我的证词能洗脱Thor的罪名。」

我们会的。Steve目光坚定。

 

——***——

 

警铃响起不到三秒便被掐掉了，James知道他们的人已经拿下了控制中心。也许只是Rumlow一个人干的，James知道对方有这个能耐，但无论如何，这次的行动不能失败。

一路上，他试图尽量不引起别人的注意。虽然监控设备已经被破坏掉，但还是不能掉以轻心。隔开各个区域的铁闸已经失去了原本的用途，他绕开了人多的通道，迅速往A区靠近——他的目标在那里。被他们安插在各个囚区的棋子显然已经发挥了作用，虽然避开了人群，但James一路上仍能听到来自牢笼深处野兽们的咆哮：他们被压抑得太久了，暴乱在秩序被破坏的瞬间就犹如洪水出闸般势不可挡。

前进的路上已经没有了狱警的阻拦。向来安逸的看守者们对于这种突然大规模爆发的意外显然毫无准备，他们被杀了个措手不及。从内部和外部开始同时侵蚀，漫长的潜伏终于破壳而出。James知道A区的守卫会比别的区域森严得多，但那又怎么样呢——他还是轻而易举地找到了自己想要找的人。

踩在门口看守的背上，James用对方的ID卡打开了那个无法通过监控中心控制的牢门——那里头是被保护起来的囚犯，也是James需要找到的人。这次的表现是如此完美。那个Alpha勾起嘴角，把从狱警那里夺来的枪举起、对准牢房中的人影，「——Zola博士，是时候该走了。」

被叫到名字的人没有动。那个黑暗中的人影是如此瘦小，让James有一瞬间的恍惚。对方的表情似乎并未感觉到被冒犯，只是有些意外。不，不对……他表现得非常意外。这不奇怪，James皱眉，如果有人对于这种情况镇定自若、仿佛什么也没有发生，那才需要警惕。

「……」Zola眯起眼睛。他吸了一口气，想说点什么，但是又停住了。

「别愣着，快走。」James一阵不耐烦。不知道为什么，看着眼前这个人，他感到一阵焦躁。那股从心底开始冒出的厌恶让他不自在。他动了动手里的枪，示意Zola靠近自己。

「James Buchanan Barnes……」Zola的声音和自己想象中的不同，像是被捏住嗓子发出来似的，干瘪、刺耳。那股浓浓的瑞士口音让他几欲作呕，「……你还活着。」

我当然活着……而你也没死。James被自己突然而至的念头吓了一跳：他不认识眼前这个人，他对Zola的认知只停留在目标任务上，「如果你有什么话想要说，也不是在这里。」

显然对方知道自己的过去——只是知道这个信息，James的内心就开始动摇起来。他想要知道，但是也不想要知道。

「我没想到，你居然为他们卖命了。」Zola咯咯地笑起来，表情意味深长，「你不是宁愿为信念活着、永不妥协么……果然，成为强者的感觉很棒吧。」成为强者、俯瞰众生，没有比这个更棒的事情了。他说完又阴恻恻地笑起来。

James Buchanan Barnes……他在嘴里反复念叨着这个名字。像是咒语一般，那个Alpha突然变得暴躁：他猛地抓住Zola的衣领、把他往自己身前一扯——

见鬼去吧。

那句咒语就像一发子弹打在他的胸口，James觉得自己的心脏那处火辣辣地燃烧着。Zola就这么倒在他身前，James大口大口地喘着气，直到他的气息稍微平复了下来，他才从地上拖起已经晕过去的Zola——幸亏他还记得自己的任务。该死的，他不该让理智被压制住。

幸亏他的注意力又回到了这里——James朝消防警铃那里开了一枪。警报声再度响起，冰冷的水从喷头那里喷洒出来。James看了已经被破坏得一塌糊涂的牢房，背起已经晕厥过去的人离开了现场。

撤退的信号已经发出，他得和Rumlow汇合了。

 

——***——

 

Steve还想问点什么，但一阵急促的敲门声打断了他们的对话。他转过头去，Coulson正好打开了门。

身穿警察制服的Coulson表情严肃，这让Steve察觉到了什么。「——也许，我的意思是，只是也许——等一下无法如期开庭。」Coulson深吸了一口气，经过深思熟虑才开口。他知道的，无论用何种语气说出来，对于Steve还有他们自己来说，都是个糟糕透顶的消息。

「怎么回事？」Steve和Erskine博士对视一眼，两人表情凝重，「……告诉我们。」

「押送Thor的囚车没有按时到达——他不到场，没办法开庭。于是我们马上联系了监狱那边。」Coulson说，「监狱那边没有回复……但是，我们从总部那里接到了这个消息。」

Coulson把手机递过去，上面是一条紧急讯息——

监狱暴动，请求增援。


	18. Chapter 18

【十八】

 

如果有谁说这是一起没有预谋的事件，大概任何人都不会相信。

在去的路上，Coulson把车子开得像喝醉了一样，Steve很庆幸自己系紧了安全带。引擎的声音在心跳之下显得很安静。他们用最快的速度到达目的地，但即使是这样，不少闻风而至的媒体还是跑在了他们的前面。为了给国民警卫队让路，在场维持秩序的警察把人们驱逐到一个相对安全的区域。全体人员都被一种紧张的情绪侵蚀，躁动着。配合行动的人已经各就各位，而怎么把情况压制下来成为了首要任务。

毫无疑问，里面已经乱作一团。即使隔得老远，外面的人们都能听见里面的打砸声和嚷嚷。警铃的声音一直没有停止，合着外头的警笛，让人心烦意乱。Steve和Coulson没有理会阻拦，他们拨开人群，在一辆辆警车旁快速穿梭，直到找到负责这次行动的头儿。令他们意外的是，典狱长也在：他表情凝重，手里拿着一叠文件。

「里面的家伙有没有提出什么要求？」谈判专家已经准备妥当。暴乱还在继续，他们必须在对方彻底掌控监狱之前把事态稳住。Coulson朝对方出示了证件，Steve也在典狱长的同意下加入谈话。

「暂时还没有。」

情况很不乐观，当值的狱警一个都没有逃出来。也许他们会被抓起来当作谈判的筹码，但说不定会有更糟糕的情况……有人提出有意见，建议趁里面的人彻底凝聚起来之前一举击破，但很快就被否决了：他们没办法对人质的安危视而不见。可是，时间拖得越久，对他们的行动也没有好处——媒体在身后虎视眈眈，而对于情绪激动的家属他们也需要给出交待。

「进攻是最好的办法。他们都是暴徒，不会跟你讲太多道理。」

即使是能够谈判，既得利益者也不过是少数人。能够压制整个失控场面最好的办法，就是以暴制暴。这也是他们一贯的做法，国民警卫队已经各就各位。

「……我们不能轻举妄动。」典狱长开口，「——前几天我收到密函，需要我带着几个人亲自到局里取一份文件。在路上我接到了狱里出事的电话，但现在已经没办法再接通。消息是对方故意放出来、还是内部走漏的，我们还不清楚，但可以肯定的是：现在我们在里头的人被控制住了。这起事件不可能没有预谋，能够瞒天过海布置一切的人，不可能想不到后着。如果外面的人有所动作，他们肯定会行动。」

「但无论对方提出什么要求——如果他们提出的话——我们至少得有谈判的筹码。我们现在连他们想要什么都不知道。」

「那我们只能祈祷对方拿下这所监狱、不仅仅是为了破坏一切——」典狱长看着围墙里的建筑，那片灰暗基调的颜色比以往任何时候都要让人感觉到压抑，「只要有要求，就有可击破的地方。」Steve很佩服对方的冷静，但他无法不去想象里面发生的事情。Thor在里面，Sam他们也在里面。

那个Alpha也……

似乎是掐好了时间，话音刚落，典狱长的手机便不合时宜地响了起来。是从监狱里面打出来的号码——他们用最快的速度返回车厢内，调好频道、戴上监听设备。Steve和Coulson看着典狱长深色凝重地接起电话，暗自祈祷里面的情况并没有自己想象中那么糟糕。

所有人都在这一刻静了下来。外面警车的灯光仍然在亮着，一闪一闪的，Steve向来纯净的眼眸中倒映出杂乱的颜色，被担忧和不安缠绕着。可笑的是，在这一刻他甚至产生了一个荒谬的念头：是James拿下了这座堡垒，而Thor已经平安逃了出去。多么自私啊，他甚至希望这就是答案——因为James不会伤害无辜的人。

「你想要什么？」典狱长拿着电话。他的声音很平稳，隐藏在紧张下的镇静听起来还不至于毫无把握，「提出你的要求。」

对方在电话里说了几句话。Steve和Coulson站在旁边，屏息凝视着他们的表情，试图从中分析出里头的情况到底有多严重。典狱长的眉头拧得越来越紧，期间谈判专家一直给他打眼色：在和犯人谈条件的时候，无论对方提出什么不合理的要求，都不能使用否定句式。为了不激怒对方，他们也只能顺着对方的话头往下接。

「……也许我们可以换别的办法。」典狱长说，「与其让你们分神照顾身负重伤的人，倒不如把他们送出来。对此我们会非常感激。」他没有别的办法，更不可能把医师送进去增加对方的筹码。

等待对方回复的这段沉默对于Steve来说，简直就是煎熬。他干站在原地，什么也办不到，那种久违的无力感又回到了他的身上。他愤怒，不安，在脑子里围着这个牢笼转圈，试图找出对方可以击破的弱点。那些念头被他拾取，然后被他否决。Steve既为自己一时的疏忽大意感到后悔，又被无耻之徒的所作所为激怒了。

对方似乎提出了什么要求。典狱长和警卫队的头儿对视了一下，在谈判专家的提示下继续往下说，「……我们可以尝试着按你所说的办，但你得先让我确认人质现在都是安全的。」

电话那头似乎换了个人，对方急促的语气透过话筒穿过来，Steve凭借自己敏锐的听觉搜刮到了几个单词。典狱长的表情看起来似乎放松了些：看来，里面的情况还不至于太糟。

单方面的谈话持续了一阵子。这次的沉默比先前还要久，Steve心底的担忧开始顺着血管蔓延，但比起隔壁急得冒汗的Coulson，他仍然冷静。电话那头似乎又换了个人，典狱长垂下眼睛。周围戴上耳机的人都只是听着，谁也不作声。

「我知道了。」典狱长话音刚落，对方便挂了电话。信号被切断的瞬间耳机里发出刺耳的电流搔刮声，Steve刚意识到谈话结束，大家已经马上取下了监听器。凝重的表情挂在队员们的脸上，他们都在等待自己的头儿发号施令。

「你们都听到了……」典狱长的声音有些疲惫。虽然他还没有说出结果，Steve知道，他已经默认了对方刚刚提出的条件，「只能这么办了。」他说话的时候眼神往Steve的方向看去，带着些许犹豫和担忧，只是当时Steve还未真正意识到接下来要发生的事情。

「他说了什么？」Steve忍不住开口。

「他们答应把那几个受了重伤的狱警送出来，但第一个条件是——我们不能阻止媒体报道监狱里暴动这回事。」警卫队的头儿也听到了对方提出的条件，「这个倒是不难，我们可以和他们达成协议，让他们在赚取观众注意力的同时把大众的目光控制在我们所需要的范围内。我们得确保他们不会曝光和妨碍我们的行动。」

典狱长点了点头，「但是第二个条件……我们得快点想出办法：他只给我们三分钟的考虑时间。」

「他们提出什么要求？」Coulson也忍不住插话，「如果超过三分钟——」

「如果超过三分钟我们还没有执行，他们会把第一个人质从楼下扔下来。」典狱长说话的时候，眼睛一直盯着Steve所在的方向，似乎在透过眼神向他传递着什么信号，「里头除了被抓起来的狱警，还有些身份特殊的囚犯，我们没有冒险的资本。」这让人为难，他说。

「……请说吧。」当昏暗的云团笼罩着他，Steve反而又更镇定了些。没什么大不了的，只要活着，什么都有翻盘的机会。

「他们指名要以你去交换那几个人质。」典狱长深深吸了一口气，「你，Steve Rogers。」

 

——***——

 

「我得走了。」James说，语气一点也不像在开玩笑，「还有一件事情我还没做完。」

「上头还在等着我们回去。」Rumlow努力按压住内心的焦躁，「你还要干什么。」

从James的表情上看不出他内心的想法，他也不打算继续说，交待简单得像是在说天气很好一般。他是一个绝对优秀的兵器，面无表情犹如一把手枪。他们刚刚把Zola弄上车，内应也撤退掉了，一行人就等着Rumlow发动引擎。现在这个地方还不算绝对安全，他们得快点离开这儿。但在这个关头却出了这样的岔子，不得不说Rumlow的表情并不好看。

现在你瞧瞧他的样子：违反命令像进食那么简单。

Rumlow又想起他的第二个任务——事成以后，把James杀掉。

Rumlow觉得很可笑。Zola还没有送出去，这事就算完了吗？不。但如果James是真的察觉到了上头对他下达的命令，想要趁现在逃跑，他是该马上就动手吗？对方是个Alpha，可不好对付。顾此失彼的事情他从来不会干。

「我们得先回去复命。」Rumlow重申了一遍，没有丝毫回转的余地。

「不。」James说，「我得走了。」

Rumlow没有丝毫犹豫，他从腰间拔出配枪，「——我再重复最后一遍：我们得先回去复命。上车！」

 

——***——

 

Steve不担心事态会越演越烈。断电，断水，没有食物……这座令人压抑的建筑，就像一个被遗弃在大洋中心的孤岛，被丢弃的人们到了最后必定会溃败。即使是最糟糕的状况，也不过是和这里的人一并同归于尽，但很明显：没有组织和纪律性的暴徒们，在死亡威胁来临之前、自然会四分五裂。

凝聚力在这里永远都是奢侈品。在碾压性的暴力面前，乌合之众、不足为惧。

在再度进入这里之前，他被收走了所有的武器。除了身上的衣服，他一无所有，连通讯设备也被自觉丢在了车上。典狱长在他临行之前、私底下告知了他一些事情，并且要求他顾全自己的人身安全、不要轻举妄动。

「相信我们，我们会把事情和平解决的。」他这么安慰Steve。一直站在隔壁的Coulson表情却像是要哭出来般绝望：他们没能保证Thor的安全，现在还搭上了一个无辜的Steve。

典狱长的话起不到一点点的心理安慰，Steve想，事实上他并不感到恐惧。比起这个，他更在意的是Thor的安危。和典狱长通电话的人有可能是James吗？不，他能猜得到，James向来独来独往。Steve开始自嘲起来。他大概是脑子发昏了。

跟着前来押送他的人走过满目狼藉的囚区，他被带到了典狱长的办公室。Steve能猜到这个：根据点只有两个可以选择的地方：一个是控制室，另一个就是这里。走道里的摄像头都被打了个稀巴烂，没有密匙，控制室名存实亡。Steve的注意力被周围虎视眈眈的囚犯们吸引住了，有些人气喘吁吁地倒在地上，有些人仍然撕扯着枕头，和旁边的人扭打在一起。他在高处沉默地走过，同时眼睛在巡视，但那抹金色并没有映入他的眼帘。

「你好，Rogers。」

推开门之后，站在面前的是卡里穆。这个结果并没有让Steve感到意外，相信别人也不会：卡里穆的号召力和领导能力摆在所有人的眼前。但他是有一点点失望的，那点存在心底的侥幸他没有再拿出来。太可笑了，他怎么会天真地以为James会在这里呢？

卡里穆的身后带着几个拿着武器的家伙，似乎对Steve的到来有所戒备。Steve的手被禁锢着，毫无威胁力可言，他们的紧张大概来自于对狱警的一种习惯性恐惧。人质都不在这里，Steve用余光扫了一下，不知道是幸运还是不幸，这儿只有他这一个异类。

「为什么这么做？」

这个突如其来的问题让卡里穆停顿了一下，「……你是问我为什么会站在这里，还是问我为什么要让你作为交换的人质？」

「两个答案我都想要知道，如果你能告诉我，那就再好不过了。」

卡里穆笑了。他的表情谦逊有礼，完全看不出来他是一个狡猾的囚犯，而且还有能力把这里弄得一团糟，「我想，外面的人也许需要听听看我们的声音，看看我们在这里过得怎么样。所以，我们就把媒体给请来了。」当然，过程是有一点点艰辛，他说。

「但这跟里面的狱警没有关系，不是么。他们是无辜的。」

「我很抱歉，真心的。但如果我刺伤了一个人，跟别人也没有关系不是么……为什么他们有权自以为是地在法庭上说出难听的结论去侮辱我们、去根据个人意愿判定我们有罪呢？哦，可怜的狱警们，他们是牺牲品，如果不幸的话。」卡里穆说，「我并不打算伤害他们，但他们必须要留在这里，直到事情结束。」

「Thor还好吗。」Steve盯着卡里穆的眼睛。他得确认对方没有说谎。

卡里穆摇了摇头，「不幸的是，从我带领着我忠实的友人们拿下这里开始，我就没有再见过他了。你该不是以为我专程把你弄进来，只是为了让你们见面吧？」

Steve耸了耸肩，没有说话。

「你就没有想过吗，Rogers。」卡里穆坐在典狱长的椅子上，「向来帮派群集、四分五裂的囚犯为什么会在这一天聚集在一起——无论持续多久，但至少是聚集起来了。不仅仅是你们需要付出代价，作为交换、我要换取盟友，也得有点表示。」

人类都习惯性把自己当做好人。卡里穆这幅自信的样子让Steve感到厌倦，过去工作中所碰到的所有人都带着这样自以为是的想法。卡里穆又说了些Steve并不在意的事情，但他只想确认Thor的安全，以及自己被带进来的目的……当然，如果还可以提问的话，他也想知道James的消息。

然而半分钟后Steve就得到了其中一个答案。

「我和他达成了某些协议。」卡里穆的声调没有喜怒，但似乎为Steve接下来可能会遭遇的事情表示同情和遗憾，「作为短暂结盟的条件，我得把你交给他。」

「……谁？」

「Batroc。」卡里穆说，「他似乎还因为上次受伤的事情耿耿于怀着——」

祝你好运。看着Steve的表情，他又露出了自信的笑容。


	19. Chapter 19

【十九】

 

「我憎恨你——憎恨你自以为是的高傲，还有那张欠操的嘴。」那个家伙说，「你该尝尝被报复的滋味。为什么不？Rogers，你得好好尝尝……」

Steve一度克服了自己恐惧药物的弱点。已经过去那么多年，Steve几乎忘掉童年时期每到冬季的夜晚，他会捂紧厚厚的被子，害怕从潮湿地板渗上来的寒气让他感冒一场。一旦喉咙感觉到干涸，接下来的发热就像坏朋友一样紧随而至。家里没有多余的钱支付药费，如果情况不太严重的话，在家里躺上两天就好，但他不得不花费更多的精力去跟上课业。

从医院回家的路Steve也记得很清楚。为了节省时间，他得走捷径：那些坑坑洼洼的路非常肮脏，走得稍微快些，雨后的泥水就会溅到裤腿上，回家他要打冷水把它清洗干净。因为敏感的身份，Steve不得不加快脚步，把那些破碎的砖瓦和可能面对的危险抛在脑后。

过去的脆弱回想起来恍如隔世，恐惧和时间一起，在不知不觉中滑走了。自从他从实验室出去之后，除了抑制剂，他在日常生活中不再需要别的药物，而危险的任务也让他渐渐习惯了消毒水和药瓶的气味。

但现在这一切又让他陷入了最初的恐惧。

「你会后悔的——」Steve从喉咙里憋出这么一句。他的脖子被Batroc掐得死紧，整张脸因为缺氧涨得通红，「——我发誓。」

药水顺着针头注射进血管的感觉让他作呕。Steve的头脑清醒得可怕，痛苦在他的太阳穴拿钉子敲打着，产生有节奏的鼓动。这一切就这么在他眼前发生了。

「别动。」Batroc更加用力地掐住他，恶狠狠地朝他露出獠牙。Steve被禁锢在椅子上，整个人被蛮力推挤得往后仰去，他全身肌肉绷紧，臂上青筋突出。整个过程漫长得让人绝望，针刺的疼痛和内心的愤怒比起来根本不值一提。他得清醒着，抗拒，抵制，反击。但重新获得氧气的时候，他又恨不得就这么晕厥过去，仿佛什么都没有在他的眼前发生过。

狗娘养的。Steve抿紧嘴唇。

他还是无法以一人之力从这里突围而出。这个认知让他怒火中烧。他能够坚持到最后一刻吗？在这些来路不明的药剂和虎视眈眈的敌人围困之下。保持清醒在这一刻也显得很费劲，但哪怕尊严并不能拯救生命——

「……你会付出代价的。」Steve说，「绝对。」

「在我干掉那些家伙、锒铛入狱之前，他们也曾这么威胁过我。」Batroc不以为然。但我还是活得好好的，他的脸上没有笑意。

Batroc松了手。他把针头拔掉扔了，拉了另一张椅子坐在Steve对面。Steve被铐在椅子上，唇角有刚刚被揍出来的淤痕。平日梳得整整齐齐的金发胡乱散落下来，遮住了汗湿的额头。纵然他一副面无惧色的样子，但心里还是没有十足的底气：那个混蛋给他下了什么套、接下来准备要干什么，Steve并非毫无头绪。可他现在没办法改变这一切。

「这就是你的报复？」Steve抬起眼睛，「用这种下三滥的手法？」

Batroc扬手给了他一巴掌。Steve的脸被甩过去一边，淡淡的红印几乎是马上就浮现在他比普通人稍白的皮肤上，「不。你想得到的，还有你想不到的——我们有的是时间。」这回我们有的是时间，Batroc咬牙切齿地重复了一遍。

对方话里浓浓的法式口音在这一刻听起来非常滑稽，Steve借此来驱散自己内心的不安。那个混蛋自然是对上次输给自己这个Omega的事实耿耿于怀。

无论是作为一个自以为是的前格斗家，还是自负的Alpha，眼前这个狂躁的男人被失败所激怒，毫无疑问。如果不把自己扳倒，恐怕他一辈子都会活在耻辱之中。Steve知道，接下来他将会面对难以承受的攻击，但即使自己无法全身而退，他也不打算让敌人心满意足。

「我不害怕你……懦夫。」Steve已经为接下来可能受到的羞辱做好了准备，「除了乘人之危，你还有什么本事？」

「你没有资格评论我。我随时可以把你从这里推出去、就此和这个世界永别。记住，你没有资格——」这回Batroc没有再动手，也许他说得没错——他们的时间还有很多，「看看现在：你才是失败者。」

哼。Steve冷笑，「去你妈的。」

Batroc身上那股充满攻击性的味道开始越来越强烈。那些气味因子躁动不安地在空气中漂浮，Steve皱起眉头，试图集中精神，把那些扰乱他思绪的味道从意识里驱逐出去。滚开，他在心底咒骂道。这似曾相识的感觉，加上Alpha信息素的刺激，让他回想起和James纠缠的那些夜晚。

这怎么可以混为一谈呢？

那股让他情欲高涨的味道。那个牢房，那张汗湿的被单。那个感觉比自己更强悍的男人……Steve咬紧牙关。Batroc的脸开始变得模糊，他又眨了眨眼睛，一片光影憧憧。

「瞧瞧你现在像什么，Rogers。」Batroc说，「他们早该意识到了，你就是个臭婊子。像你这样的人居然能在大街上晃荡，甚至还能当上狱警……这个世界真的是疯了。」疯了，他说。

「你这样的人居然还活得好好的，这个世界才是真的疯了。」

Batroc似乎觉得这句话很有意思，他眯起眼睛，「你看：成为一个好人，你得到了什么？」能怀孕的脆弱身体？在关键时候帮不上忙的朋友？优渥的薪水？至高的权力？「你什么都没有得到，Rogers。循规蹈矩？只不过是藉此自我安慰，让你看起来不至于一无所有。但你什么都没有。」

「成为像你这样的人，你又得到了什么？」Steve怒极反笑，「数不清的罪行和伤疤，还是坐不完的牢？你过去的身份在耻笑你。我不知道你对好人的定义是什么，我只做我认为正确的事情——这让我们成为了截然不同的人。」

「我们确实是截然不同的人……你说对了。非常正确。我是Alpha，你是Omega——你知道着意味着什么吗？」Batroc撑起身来，往前站定在Steve的面前。他猛地揪住Steve的金发往后扯去，迫使他抬起头来看着自己，「——这意味着，从现在开始，对于你所有的决定权都在我手里。」你逃不掉的。

「不。无论你干什么，你都无法支配我。」永远，无法，支配我。

Batroc被Steve笃定的表情激怒了，「闭嘴！不要试图摆出一副高傲不可一世的样子！你知道，Rogers，我比任何人都清楚你到底是个什么玩意儿——那个见鬼的Barnes满足不了你不是吗？嗯？」Batroc更加用力地扯住他的头发，这让他脑袋发疼。「你在那家伙身下高潮的时候也是这么一副表情吗？那家伙把你干爽了吗——哦，说不定他也是个懦弱的受虐狂。想想看，他居然还没有标记你。」

「他和你不一样。」Steve冷冷道，「即使同为Alpha，你们也不会成为一样的人。」

「你就是个蠢货，Rogers。」Batroc放松了手劲。他倒回去，重新靠在椅子上，「你很懂得如何激怒人。可惜这个世界上只有拳头能够制定规则。你倒不如趁现在，祈祷等一下自己还能像现在这样耍嘴皮子好了。」

「你有本事最好弄死我。」Steve说，「——我有仇必报。」

「不要天真了，Rogers……作为一个Omega，你很强。这点我不得不承认。你也是个聪明人，只可惜你的信任所托非人。」

「你又想瞎扯什么。」

「他欺骗了你……从头到尾。」Batroc露出让人浑身不舒服的笑意，「——你居然到现在，还没想明白谁是这场暴动的幕后黑手吗？」

 

——***——

 

「总有一天，你会遇到与你真心相待的人。」她卧在病床上，从被子下露出被病魔折磨得瘦骨嶙峋的手，「妈妈从不说谎。」

Steve轻轻握住母亲的手。他不敢用力，似乎再握紧一点，那脆弱的骨头就要散架了。生命是如此反复无常。温热的掌心贴合在一起，Steve努力把眼眶里的泪水吞回去。不要哭。他无法辜负母亲的一片心意，只得在喉咙里反复祈祷着。

他是被爱着的，即使是作为一个Omega降生在这个世界上。即使他觉得自己一点儿也不值得被夸赞。

「嗯，我相信。」他嗓子发干，「我们从不对彼此撒谎，不是吗？」

他没什么可以回报这一份爱。他努力不让自己成为她的一个负担。要是身体允许，他除了追上课业，还会打扫房间，清洗衣服，或者做些别的力所能及的事情。但这远远不够。他想要成为像母亲一样的人。

「……Steve，你在我心里永远是最棒的。」她的眼神里充满无法用语言述说的爱意，那么浓，这足以让年幼的Steve相信，上帝并没有彻底抛弃他。这个世界还有人是这么地爱着他，哪怕她马上就要回到上帝的怀抱，「——相信我，你一定会找到的……找到那个值得你与之相伴一生的人。」

 

——***——

 

「你还记得老威利吗？那个狡猾的老头。还有那个假惺惺的医师，米格尔。你还记得他们吗？」Batroc语气轻快，似乎对于他来说，摧毁Steve所信仰的一切令他愉悦，「这都是他们留下来的好东西。」

看似坚强的堡垒，倒塌的时候更为壮观。一点一点，Steve理智的防线开始土崩瓦解，闭上眼睛，甚至可以清晰地看出裂痕的纹路。像是为了逃避，他没有睁开双眼，选择把所有事情抛诸脑后。腿根开始不自觉地颤抖，为那股熟悉又让人作呕的信息素产生反应。

「你得感谢我告诉你事实……Rogers。」Batroc也被那股味道所影响，他的表情看起来有些不耐。但比起现在不堪重击的Steve，他还是游刃自如得多，「和Barnes上床，你真的以为是抑制剂失效了吗？哦，愚蠢的家伙——米格尔给你的压根不是什么抑制剂，你被他骗了，彻头彻尾地骗了……」

「闭嘴——」

这个家伙在自言自语什么呢。Steve不想去在意对方所说的话。他在一片潮热之中挣扎翻滚，豆大的汗珠顺着背脊的线条滑落。无奈手被铐起在椅背后面，他蹬直了双腿，却无法逃脱。那个混蛋到底在说什么胡话？现在他不想听，也不想知道。

「你被他们盯上了……从你进来没多久的时候。难道你不知道这牢里的规矩吗？上次突击搜查的事情坏了老威利的生意，他就开始谋划着要对付你了。」要从外面弄进来毒品，医师身份是最好的掩饰，「米格尔和老威利是一条绳上的蚂蚱，你早就成为了他们的眼中钉。」

难怪……难怪如此！Steve为自己的后知后觉感到懊恼。三番四次被情欲牵着鼻子走，他没想过原因竟然是这个。因为自己的疏忽大意，导致自己陷入如斯境地，他也算是咎由自取了——James早就告诫过自己不要插手别的事情，可惜……Steve在椅子上又挣扎了一下。这回James可不在这里。

「你以为狱里各股势力的关系如此紧张，里头没有Barnes的功劳吗？嗯？」Batroc绕着他来回踱步，「他为了今天可是卯足了劲——那个新来的大块头，对，就是你对他格外照顾那个……他也被利用了。」

一派胡言。Steve身上的衬衣已经被汗水浸湿了整个背部。他大口大口喘着气，终于在一次剧烈的挣扎中连带着整张椅子往旁边倒去。Steve整个人蜷在地板上，还没来得及换下的西服束缚了他的动作。疼痛让他稍微清醒了些，但还远远不够，「……闭上你的臭嘴。」

「别不知好歹！」Batroc往他的腹部狠狠踢了一脚。那一下尖锐的疼痛逼得Steve痛叫出声，仿佛五脏六腑被挤压在一个小盒子里一般难受，「——你以为自己是个什么东西！哈？Rogers，今天我就要看着你是怎么求我上你的。」我等着你求我，Batroc又往他的膝盖踢了一脚。

情潮开始侵蚀他的身体，一寸一寸地，最初的涟漪从下腹开始往四肢百骸蔓延。贴身内裤的布料被体内分泌出的液体黏在臀缝间，刺激着他，折磨着他，已经为结合做好准备的穴口隐隐发疼。Steve庆幸这一切被包裹在深色的西裤下，让他看起来还不至于太糟。

「我不会求你的。」Steve压抑住发抖的身体，「……别妄想了。」

Batroc一把将他从地上抓起来。双手依然被铐在椅子上，蛮力拉扯得他没法站稳。那个暴躁的Alpha猛地把他推挤到墙上，不堪重击的椅子终于在这一场角力中散了架——Steve的背脊撞在墙上，手腕上被手铐勒出的淤痕触目惊心。

「你他妈是个什么东西！」Batroc撕开他的衬衫，纽扣在拉扯中全数掉落在地上。大片白皙的皮肤暴露在空气中，胸膛剧烈起伏着，情欲带来的潮红让Steve看起来不堪至极。Batroc拧住他挺立的乳尖，羞辱他，打击他，Steve只得在这痛苦又渴求的欲望中封闭起自己的视觉。Batroc掐住他的脖子，Steve的脑袋抵在墙上，「——该死的婊子！好，我就要看你现在这般硬气，等一下再舔着我的老二求我上你！」

这么什么可怕的，Steve。任由情欲在他的身体里翻起滔天巨浪，他的灵魂仍旧安然无恙。没有不需要任何牺牲的战争。他付得起这个代价。但这一切真的没那么糟。对吧，Steve？Batroc的话越是刻薄，自己能够冷静下来的几率就越高。人的情绪指数有一个限额，一旦超过临界点便会爆发，如果在此之前把累积起来的子弹全数发射出，剩下的空膛就不再变得可怕。

他的衬衫算是毁了。Batroc用大腿顶住他的腿根，Steve双股间的湿意让那个混蛋狞笑起来。

「——你撑不了多久的，Rogers。」他握住Steve的下颌，迫使他张开双唇。Steve整个人被对方的Alpha信息素包围着，无处可逃，鼻腔里灌满了让他头昏脑涨的气味。那个混蛋把他的手指塞进Steve的唇舌间翻搅起来，Steve想吐却又吐不出来，只得发出难受的呜咽。Batroc把他顶在墙边，「求我！求我——我就让你好受些。」

「就算你今天羞辱我、攻击我、强暴我、标记我……」即使我的膝盖被迫弯折，我的头颅被迫低下，我的身体被违抗意识地占有，我也永远不会向你低头，「即使我今天输了，也绝对不会让你笑到最后——」

见鬼去吧。

如果他变得一无所有……至少，他的灵魂永远不会被夺走。

 

——***——

 

「只有成为一个足够好的人……只有尊重自己、热爱自己，凡事做到无愧于心。」她说，「你才会遇到更好的人……也将会看到更广阔的世界。」

 

——***——

 

Steve迷迷糊糊地想，如果气味可以具象化，那么这个场景一定很壮观。三股感觉截然不同的信息素在空气中纠缠，互斥，交融，掩盖，反抗，贴合……Alpha躁动的气味让整个空间也受到了影响。外面的骚乱似乎一点也没有停下。虽未见来人，但正在医护室僵持着的两人，已经为突然介入的这股信息素警觉起来。

支持住，Steve——被两方同时夹击，他的腿快要站不稳了。轻微脱水的症状让他变得更加虚弱。Batroc骂了声脏话，他从旁边的医用仪器架子上掏出简易手术用的小刀，抵住Steve的脖子，「——为什么他会在这里！说！」你们是不是谋划着什么，他扣紧Steve的脖子威胁道。

「你不是说他才是幕后黑手吗……」Steve露出嘲讽的表情。他是真的快要虚脱了，「我可什么也没干。」

Batroc一脚把桌子踢向门边。只是他和Steve都很清楚，这个对于阻挡来人的脚步压根毫无用途。Steve不知道自己是该笑还是该哭，每一次他最不堪的一面，都会在他措手不及的时候暴露在来人面前——他甚至不得不考虑Batroc说的话——这一切都是James计划好的。

他已经别无所求了。Batroc的刀子已经在他的锁骨边划拉出一道浅浅的血痕。如果能够在牺牲之前留下点仅存的尊严，Steve发誓即使是下了地狱也不打算和身后这个掐住他脖子的混蛋计较。他渴望等下进来的人能够干脆点，给他脑门上来一枪，然后再把自己身后这个恶徒狠揍一顿，让他在所有人面前屁滚尿流地成为一个失败者。这样就最好不过了。

「放开他！」

整个门板被蛮力撞开，那张毫无用途的桌子也被一并踢走了。巨响在外头的骚乱声中很快就被掩盖了过去。James手里漆黑的枪管对准Batroc，走投无路的恶徒似乎要捏碎Steve的脖子一样，他更用力地掐住手里的人质、威胁来人，「——把枪放下！」

他得做点什么，Steve想。虽然双手被铐了起来，但他还不至于无法动弹。Batroc看不见自己的表情，于是他趁机朝James使了个眼色。快注意到我，混蛋。

James眼神没有丝毫偏移。他面无表情地扣下了保险栓，进入待击状态。

三、二、一……Steve想，他又欠了James一回。


	20. Chapter 20

【二十】

 

当他操进去那一片柔软的时候，感受到的，比起席卷全身的情欲，更多的是愤怒。及时赶到的侥幸已经完全被眼前的情绪掩盖了过去，无法压抑的怒火让他无所适从。身下那人在自己的怀里软成了一滩水，只是朝他完全展开身体，不带一丝犹豫地接纳了他。

「哈啊……」Steve攀住他的后背，低声喘息着，把头埋在他的肩窝，承受他狂风暴雨般的占有。男人颈脖间浓郁的Alpha气味支配着Steve，让他的身体燥热不安。乳尖因为兴奋完全挺立起来，比平日的浅色更加诱人。即使被入侵，被占有，后穴被用力摩擦甚至带着疼痛，他仍然觉得不够。远远不够。

「继续……进、来……」他张口咬住James的肩膀，「……唔——！」

James很想温柔地对待Steve，想亲吻他、爱抚他、用舌头舔遍他的全身，像对待差点失去的珍宝那般小心翼翼。Steve的手腕上还留下刚才被铐过的淤痕，腹部和腰侧也有些泛着青紫的痕迹。James看着那些伤口，眼眶发热，恨不得撕碎那个伤害他的人。

但现在正伤害他的人是谁呢？James皱起眉头。被愤怒的情绪烧坏了理智，他只是毫不留情地进入Steve的身体，用阴茎捣开那人湿软的后穴，犹如野兽一般用本能去占有，直到根部抵住对方为他张开的穴口。

Steve已经完全湿透了，一开始的时候根本不需要他用手指扩张（一方面是因为他很愤怒），他只是稍微磨蹭几下便插了进去。Steve那儿紧的要死，偏偏又贪婪得很，气味香甜的体液从两人结合的部位渗出，打湿了他的耻毛。James把阴茎抽出来，再用力插进去，动作间发出啧啧水声，两人的腿间湿滑一片。

「——操你。」James抓住Steve脑后的金发往后扯。他没有太用力，但Steve的喉结仍然因为这突如其来的动作紧张地滚动了一下。James看着Steve的眼睛，那儿蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，蓝得诱人，这让他更加愤怒，「……我要操死你，Rogers。」

「不……」Steve发出低沉的呜咽，内壁因为难受而湿得更厉害。交合的水声让Steve感到一阵羞耻。这一刻他是如此淫荡，整个人沉沦在情欲之中，把该做的事情完全抛诸脑后。他是个男人，被另一个男人用阴茎撑开他的后穴，把肠壁搅得又湿又软……那么让人羞耻的事情，但他现在却并不讨厌。无法平复的躁动仍像一团火在折磨着他，Steve扣住James的腰，发出不自觉的邀请，引诱他进入得更深。

他很快就迎来了第一次高潮。Steve射在了自己的身上，乳白色的黏液顺着腹肌的沟壑往两边滑落。因喘息而起伏的胸膛上也沾了一些，带着Steve特有的味道，有的甚至落在了乳尖的一侧。被剧烈收缩的内壁挤压得又疼又舒服，James决定先停一下。他向前俯身，像头狼一般舔咬起Steve的胸膛，在舌尖划过那敏感的一点时Steve发出了不自觉的呻吟。

「太淫荡了……」James张口含住那儿，用牙齿轻轻撕咬。乳尖带着甜蜜的胀痛感，Steve发出欲壑难填的闷哼。从他的体内深处涌出更多香甜液体，Omega的敏感体质为接下来的再次结合做好了更充分的准备。James知道Steve还没有得到满足——他的第二重入口还未完全为自己打开。Steve还想要更多的，显而易见，他得满足他，哪怕自己仍然在怒火和欲火的双重夹击下失去冷静。

James把汗湿的头发往后捋，「还要继续吗？嗯？」他挺了挺腰部，把硬热的阴茎戳进更深的地方。他的语气听上去仍然有些生气，James知道Steve不会说不——即使Steve拒绝，他也不打算听他的。

「……不要停下。」操我，他说。Steve伸手，再度攀住James的后背。被阴茎填满的甬道渴求着更多的刺激，Steve的身体仍然在高潮的余韵中轻轻颤抖，他发出甜腻的叹息，在James再度开始抽插的时候扬起后颈。金发被汗水浸出美丽的颜色，Steve在情欲中舒展开自己充满活力的身体。

如你所愿。于是James低头咬住他的喉结，狠狠干他。Steve大腿绷紧，饱胀的充实感慢慢累积起来，比起第一次急躁的渴望，更为湿软的后穴吞吐着James的阴茎，贪婪地绞紧了对方。

地下仓库难闻的霉味并没有影响他们交缠的兴致。没有人能来到这里，于是Steve放任自己的身体沉浸在James的攻势下。在这一刻，他已经没什么可怕的了。从Batroc那儿逃走之前，他已经作好了最糟糕的准备——被厌恶的Alpha标记，或者死亡，两者都同样糟糕。但他现在已经逃掉了：James朝对方开了枪，带着他离开了那儿。Steve还记得典狱长告诉自己的紧急避难场所，在情欲烧坏脑子之前，他把口令告诉了James，男人带着一路跌跌撞撞的他躲到了这里。

别离开我的视线，他们会为你的味道疯掉。James在他耳边发出愤怒的警告。如果此刻失去James庇护的Steve一旦被逮住，他身上线条优美的肌肉会彻底变成毫无反抗能力的装饰品。运气好的话，他会成为某个家伙的玩物，如果运气不好……

进入安全区域之后，James抓住他的下颌，把他抱得紧紧的，不顾一切地吻他。他身上的信息素彻底征服了对方，那个吻几乎让他们缺氧。James闻起来性感极了，带着愤怒的气息，有着火硝的辛辣气味。更急躁的自己扯掉了两人身上的衣服，他把James推搡到墙边，用胯前硬热的部位磨蹭对方。

他想要James操进来，那个湿得发疼的入口——从一开始到现在，他都该死的想要这个。

「等、太多了……」把脑子里乱七八糟的事情轰掉，Steve笨拙地回应他。Steve索求着对方的吻，James低头咬住他的唇，把他的呻吟吞进肚子里。他想把Steve整个吃了。撕咬，品尝，再一口吞下。Steve饱胀的胸膛蒙上了一层细密的汗珠，在昏暗的灯光下犹如涂上了蜂蜜的颜色。James揉弄他，用牙齿欺负他，避开了Steve可能会觉得疼痛的伤口，在上面啜出淡淡的红痕。他喜欢Steve为他尖叫出声，这该死的棒透了。

律动的节奏渐渐变得快速起来，被湿濡的甬道包裹着，他一点一点地顶开了那个更为隐秘的入口。James用指腹按压着穴口周围的皱褶，那儿敏感得可怕，Omega的体液从里头不断被动作带出，Steve再度勃起的阴茎也可怜巴巴地弹动了一下。

「让我进去——」他们彼此都知道着意味这什么。他咬住Steve的锁骨上方，用尖牙碾磨起来。疼痛并没有让他情欲减退，Steve身上的味道变得越来越浓郁，让人晕眩，那股让人发狂的Omega信息素充盈了他的鼻腔和脑子。James猛地挺胯，毫不留情地撞了Steve一下，被用力突破的Omega入口彻底打开的瞬间，Steve整个人都颤栗不止。

干死你。一想到自己身下这人差点就这么被别的家伙夺走，James又是气恼又是后怕。他顺着对方的脖子往上舔，直到咬住Steve的耳垂，「我为什么没有把那个混蛋一枪杀掉？嗯？伤你的人都该死。」

Steve没有流露出任何不情愿的表情。他抱紧身上的男人，两人的身体几乎毫无间隙地贴合在一起，似乎本来就不应该分开一样。Batroc是该死，他同意这一点，但他不希望男人在把自己彻底干开的时候说这种话题，「……闭嘴……专心点。」

Steve居然在煽动自己。意识到这个蹩脚的邀请，James按住他不安分的身体，把阴茎顶进去最深、最紧致的地方。第二重入口已经为他打开，Steve的身体毫无防备地接纳了他，入侵到无人能探的境地让男人感觉到一种难以言喻的满足。该死！被两个入口紧紧箍住的感觉让他头皮发麻。James的阴茎重重地碾过他甬道的敏感处，Steve被身体深处的痛苦和甜蜜刺激得皱起眉头。那个表情性感得让人疯狂，James终于暂时抛开了愤怒的情绪，温柔地舔舐他的唇，和他接吻，「……Steve。」

Steve。

他在轻轻呼唤自己的名字。和激烈的律动完全不相配的温柔声音让Steve腰侧一阵酥麻，即使是药物的缘故，这是他所享受过的最棒的一场性爱——在浴室里的不情愿，在牢门后的羞耻，这一刻已经完全被他抛开了。那个男人的阴茎填满了他的后穴，他存在于自己之中，Omega最隐秘和脆弱的部位被坚定地撑开，Steve能从James颈脖间越来越浓郁的信息素分辨出对方即将要到达临界点。他的结快要形成了，Steve知道，如果在这个时候分开他们会有多么难受——他并非没有尝试过，但现在他只想把整个仪式完成。

「James……」Steve不知道该如何开口，他想要拥有对方，但让他亲口说出‘标记我’这样的话语又让他感觉到难堪。他不懂得如何直率地表达出自己对于欲望的渴求，这是他从来没有过的体验。如果这像进食一样简单就好了，他迷迷糊糊地想。他一遍又一遍地低声呢喃着对方的名字。

男人阴茎的根部开始膨胀，Steve紧张又期待着，那即将到来的、他未曾踏入的未知领域。说不定他会因此怀上对方的孩子，这个荒唐的念头让他脸红。但出乎他意料的是，当他做好所有的准备去迎接这一刻的来临之际，James的动作却慢了下来。

Steve抬起水雾弥漫的蓝色眼睛，「……James？」

那个Alpha在看着他，眼神里是Steve读不懂的情绪。他在犹豫。

 

——***———

 

他开了三枪。

Steve的信号他在第一个瞬间便意会了。三、二、一……！Steve的动作非常迅速，Batroc压根没想过那个虚弱的家伙还有力气反抗自己的禁锢。刀子不可避免地在Steve肩上留下一道血痕，几乎是同一时间，他开了第一枪。

那发子弹精准无误地打中了那个法国佬的膝盖。James从来都是射击好手，如此近距离他不可能出任何差错。Batroc咆哮着，眼睛因为疼痛和愤怒发红。穷途末路的恶徒最难缠，但这下延滞已经注定了他的失败。James很快便开了第二枪，然后拖着几乎虚脱的Steve离开了那儿。

砰。第三枪。他打掉了铐住Steve的金属链条——现在，他是自由的了。

「你杀了他？」Steve攀住James的肩膀。他试图稳住自己的步伐，但仍然有些跌跌撞撞的。他们在逃跑，应该是这样没错，但James不确定Steve身上浓郁的信息素会不会引来别的麻烦家伙。他闻起来就像一块蛋糕，香甜可口，被扔进了难民营。

「不。我没有。」James圈住他，小心翼翼地找出一条安全的路。他的Alpha信息素让Steve更难受了，他知道，那个人的裤子已经被后穴渗出的体液沾湿。Steve在发情，虽然并非自愿，但如果他不彻底释放足够有威胁力的气味……他得尽快找个安全的地点解决掉这个难题，「我只是朝他的老二开了一枪。」因为他触碰了我的底线。

这听上去太疼了，对于男人来说。但Steve却意外地露出坦率的笑容，像一个恶作剧得逞的孩子，「这简直比杀了他还让他难受……」

James来的路已经被堵上了，Steve告诉他，可以往另一边走。典狱长估计是考虑到了里头复杂的危险，为了保得Steve安全，在把他送进来之前告诉了他通往地下仓库的口令。长期堆放紧急物资的避难场所显然罕有人至，不见天日的地下空气湿凉，连通着发电房的地下仓库有一股透不出去的霉味，刺激着他们敏感的嗅觉。

他要在这里干他，他知道——出于帮助他的目的。对于能够再一次触碰那个人，这让James欣喜若狂，但这种情况又让他悲哀和愤怒……更加愤怒。

他的……Steve。

如果自己不是临时起意要从那儿逃走，现在他们会变得怎么样呢？James想，Zola肯定对他的过去知道点什么。而Rumlow对准自己的枪管也证实了自己的忧虑：他在赌一把，到底是运送Zola的任务更重要，还是……组织对他下了灭口令，毫无疑问。

Rumlow终究不是他的对手。谁也没有赶尽杀绝，James知道，比起杀掉自己，运送Zola的任务显然重要得多，而对方身上的伤口也足以让他回去交差。他们都是兵器，在命令之下行动——是啊，他们如此可悲，对命运麻木。

只是他现在有心了。他试图弄清楚自己是谁。

倒回监狱也只是临时起意。最危险的地方永远最安全，让他一时彻底逃出去，James也不知道自己能去哪里。他没有可以回去的地方。他知道接下来组织还会有一些动作——虽然现在还不能说——那会让自己更容易地从这儿脱身。他需要武器，也需要足够的准备。他目标明确。

但这一切在James重新踏入这个熟悉的大楼、闻到那个人熟悉的气息开始，全部乱套了。

幸亏自己回来了，他想。

 

——***——

 

「……James？」Steve捧住他的脸。James回过神来，低头吻住Steve的嘴唇。Steve动了动，那根阴茎还插在他的后穴里，涨得满满的。在最舒服的时候停下这可折磨坏了他，「你不愿意吗？」

「不……」不是这样的。他该死的从一开始就想彻底拥有眼前这个人。Steve在等待他的答案。为什么不呢，他是如此可口，如此美好，James发誓他从未像现在这般困在两难之地，「Steve，我——」

金发男人把他的腰扣紧了，「那就少废话。」

James咬牙，在Steve的撩拨下狠狠干他。他为Steve搞不懂自己的顾虑而生气，又为自己的犹豫不决感到懊恼。Steve全心全意信任着自己，但他却为此停下了入侵。他还在等什么？难道再等下一次和这个人擦身而过吗？操他的。绝不。这念头只是稍微冒出便让他难受和愤怒。

「——我要吃了你，Steve Rogers。」从头到脚，从身体到灵魂。他要把他的心揉碎，和自己的融合在一起。James决定让他彻底成为自己的所有物。Steve闭上眼睛，默许了这一切。或许他该说，他在等待着。

不再犹豫，他把自己的阴茎捅进最深的地方，感受Steve的后穴为他的动作而紧密收缩起来。那股熟悉的快感从尾椎一直攀升到后脑勺，James后背的肌肉绷紧，看上去像一头捕猎中的豹子。他阴茎底端的结开始膨胀，卡住要往外淌出的体液，只留下方才晶亮的水痕从Steve的臀缝间淌下。

那快感让他几乎连脚尖都绷得死紧，Steve在对方的背脊上留下指痕，在男人越来越用力的强猛撞击下失去理智。

「啊啊……！」Steve的身体突然一阵痉挛，他猛地睁开眼睛，双目失神地看着James的脸，体内深处突然迸出一小股黏乎的液体，包裹着体内那个Alpha胀至极致的阴茎。他到达了Omega高潮。James的结已经把他们锁在了一起，阴茎的顶端被第二重入口紧箍住，紧接着，James咬住他的下巴，也在Omega甜美的潮热中到达了顶点。

有什么在这一刻悄无声息地绽放了。彩色的碎片在夜色中闪闪发亮，落入大地，和这个星球融合为一体。是甜的，苦涩的，带着他从未尝过的味道，占据了他所有的注意力。James的眼眶有些发热，他和Steve的身体牢牢楔合在一起，比起浑浊的喘息，眼前的路似乎越来越清晰。

「蠢蛋。」他吻住Steve的额头，在Steve体内射入他几乎无法承受的精液。被结锁住的穴口被塞得满满的，全部液体一点不漏地灌满了Steve的后穴，Steve的下腹带着不熟悉的胀痛感。属于自己的气味和Steve的味道混合在一起，交汇，融合。标记他原来是一件那么简单的事情，但他却为这一刻等待了那么久，「……这回你真的逃不掉了，蠢蛋。」

Steve似乎仍然在高潮的余韵中没有回过神来，他大口大口喘着气，大腿因为痉挛而微微颤抖，「我为什么要逃？」

「你把自己交给了一个坏家伙。」James的笑容有些苦涩，「他欺骗了你……他不值得你信任。」他该死的觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的大坏蛋。这是个什么破地方，完全和自己想象中的不一样。

他原本计划的是——把任务完成以后，用‘真实的身份’重新和Steve认识，追求他、让他心甘情愿地成为自己的人。但现在呢？他根本不知道什么是真的……他不知道自己到底是谁，不知道丢弃的记忆是不是虚假的，也不知道自己过去到底有什么不可告人的事情，连以前坚信不疑的组织都变得让他疑心疑鬼。他如此残缺不全，说不定干了件很坏的事情……更糟糕的是，这到底是什么破地方——他居然就这样在这标记了Steve。

一个昏暗的、不见天日的、散发出刺鼻霉味的地下仓库。这儿甚至没有一块像样的布！

这和他计划的完全不一样。不……不该是这样的。

「你不是坏家伙……」Steve抵住他的额头，「我知道。」他怎么可能是坏家伙呢？

James露出无奈的笑容。他的阴茎还卡在Steve的体内，这个场面太糟糕了，应该要更浪漫些……这一切应该发生在高级酒店的大床上。但全部乱套了，「……我很抱歉，Steve。」

「不。你救了我，很多次。」Steve搂住他的脖子，「你知道，我从来不会因为‘报恩’这个那么蹩脚的理由，就把自己毫无保留地送出去。这是我的选择。」

「我压根不知道自己到底是谁——」这样的我，你也愿意相信吗？

「你知道吗？我脾气糟透了，是个顽固的家伙。非常固执。」Steve疲惫的眼神里闪着狡黠的光芒，「别人的意见对于我来说并没有太过重要，我从来都只听从自己的判断。」

「……所以，你想说什么？」James笑着把额头靠在对方的脖子间。

所以，我想让你快点闭嘴。Steve仰头，吻住他的嘴唇。在James的阴茎彻底从他体内抽出来之前，他们接了个非常绵长的吻。


	21. Chapter 21

【二十一】

 

结束之后，他们仍然紧紧靠在一起、在那个肮脏的角落里温存了好一会儿。James吻他，蛮横又热切地，让他几乎喘不过气来。这个时机留在那儿确实不对，但Steve暂时没有力气站起来了。只是稍微动一动腿，那些恼人的液体就从他的后穴流出来、顺着他臀间的缝隙往下淌。这让他感到羞耻。

然而被拥有的安心感又满足了他。汹涌而至的情欲现在犹如浪潮褪去，一切都变得虚幻，手心握住细碎而微不足道的流沙，Steve张开手掌，看着烦恼流走。好像什么都变得不再重要，虽然心底的声音仍然让他坚强起来，但Steve确实感觉到累了：他厌倦了那些无休止的斗争，还有随时随地绷紧神经的自己。一旦松懈下来，他只是一头扎进对方那温暖的怀抱，甘之如饴。

James让Steve枕在自己的手臂上，方便他窝在自己的怀里。这个动作充满了保护者的意味，强硬且不容拒绝。不知道是否因为被对方标记了的关系，向来不愿示弱的Steve在这一刻彻底柔软了下来、静静地靠在James的肩膀上。James用手指慢慢梳理Steve脑后被弄乱的金发，动作温柔得让Steve意外——男人如此温情的一面让他沉溺其中，奢望了许久的安宁降临在他的身上。

似乎是不忍打破这静谧的时刻，两人一时无言，只听得见彼此的呼吸声。

「你在想什么？」隔了一会儿Steve才开口。他的声音有些疲乏，几乎要在对方怀里睡了过去。

「安全出去的路线……还有出去以后的事情。」James吻他的额头，「你呢？你又在想什么。」

Steve没有告诉James，自己的脑子里仍然有些一闪而逝的片段让他感到困扰。监狱外面的关系者，身份不明的幕后黑手，还有身陷囹圄、生死未卜的Thor……他试图平静下来，倾听着彼此稳定的心跳。

「我的衣服。」Steve露出无奈的表情，「这回可算是全毁了。」

James轻轻笑起来，那神态让Steve心头一暖，「糟糕，那我们更加得避开所有的人了。」

Steve的上衣被那个混球撕得扣子全掉、裤子也湿透了。后来他们在仓库里面翻了半天，也没找到合适的、能替代的装备。裤子实在没办法，稍微凑合一下还是能顶上一阵子，James考虑片刻，决定把自己的上衣换下来给Steve穿上。

Steve拒绝了。敞开的衬衫虽然沾着血迹、有些狼狈，但出于各种原因，他不愿意让James赤裸着上身在自己面前晃。他看了看那件衣服，斟酌了一下才开口问道，「……既然已经出去了，为什么还要回来？」

「为了活下去。」James说。他的语气平静得可怕，似乎刚才经历过的那场战斗和他全无关系，「……抱歉，有些事情我欺骗了你。那时候我不知道自己该相信谁，又或者是……能相信谁。」

但我很庆幸自己回来了，不然……James眉头一皱，张开手臂紧紧抱住Steve。

「所以那时候你才让我去查你的身份？」

「一半一半。比起这个，我猜你有更想知道的事情。」James说，他的声音变得低沉，「现在你可以问我了。」

「我确实有一肚子的问题。」不过来日方长，Steve说，「我现在最想知道的是——我们该怎么出去？」

 

——***——

 

在那一段他们所不知道的时间里，情况逐渐失控。

警方一开始试图和卡里穆进行和平谈判。他们按照对方的要求、并没有过度阻止这一场暴动曝光在媒体的镜头下。实话说，他们也没法阻止媒体，但错就在于：他们认为这是可控的。各大媒体开始报道这一起事件，只要打开电视或者网络、人们马上就可以得知发生了什么。压抑已久的犯人试图和外界进行利益交涉——这种事情并非没有发生过，他们有处理的经验。警方一开始是如此确信。

这正遂了卡里穆的意。

从监狱里传递出去的信息在警方有所防备的情况下依然突破了可供公开的底线。当初为了和里面取得联系，通讯线路也并没有切断。虽然切断了电源，但备用的发电机仍然维持了广播器的运作——不公正的待遇，混乱的管理，种族歧视和冲突……看似老调重弹的信息仍然让闻风而至的媒体们嗅到了阴谋的气息，种种糟糕的情况被摄影机的镜头放大、电视节目上评论家的口舌咄咄逼人。似乎是事先约好了一般，舆论很快便倒向一边、开始对警方施压。

断水，断粮，断电……但远远不够。这场暴动早有准备、目的明确，并非他们以为的一次意外。仍然有部分人质被困在里面，强行进攻并非一个很好的选择。这是一个号称自由和民主的国家，最为讽刺的是，为了保住自己的威信和利益，现在他们不得不采取行动——今天在镜头面前，他们已经窝囊够了。

「但是——人质都在里面！」Coulson的声音几乎是绝望的，他完全不敢想象为什么能够在这种情况下执行这样的命令，「被挟持的狱警、所有犯人，他们全部都——」

还有Steve。天，还有Steve……自己亲眼看着他作为交换人质走进去，然而现在自己只能祈祷他能够被这一场行动平安救出来。

「我们没有别的选择。」指挥官说，「这是上头的命令，我们只能遵从——」

「……谁的命令？」

 

——***——

 

「无论谈判成不成功，他们都会攻进来。」

「那个法国佬说这一切都是被计划好的。」Steve笑了笑，他很快便恢复成原本的表情，「他还说你操纵了这一切。」

「你相信他？」

「当然不。」

Steve跟在James后面，两个人在昏暗的走道上移动。地下仓库的过道非常紧窄，连通着地下发电机房，这个平常鲜有人至的地方贴满了‘高压危险’的字眼。地下抽风系统运作的噪声非常大，混合着难闻的柴油味，他们小心翼翼地往前探去。Steve停顿了一下，接着说，「不过我猜你也脱不了干系。」

「我原本的任务之一，就是要促成这次暴动。」James继续往前走，「为他们提供攻打进来的理由。」

「听上去情况比我想象中还要复杂。」

「组织并非完全信任我们——据我所知，我们每个人都只知道自己任务的那个部分，为了不泄密。」

「那是什么让你开始怀疑？」

「我们所有人的最终目标是帮助一个重要的人出去，作为掩护，混乱是必不可少的。」James想了一下，「但是组织给我的情报和我在任务过程中私下所收集回来的、有很大的出入。这不是偶然，他们必定是隐瞒了我一些事情——为了让我更好地完成任务。他们根本没有给我提供退路。」

「你是个很强的Alpha，行动出色，他们没有什么理由把你——」完全放弃。

「我有个很可怕的猜测，但需要时间和证据去证明。」James表情凝重，「目前还不能轻率地说出口。」

「那么，Thor和你的任务有关系吗？」Steve考虑了一下，还是打算把埋藏在他心底的问题摊在对方面前。他试着去相信James，所以这不该有所隐瞒，至少对于Steve自己来说，「如果我没有猜错的话，你和他进行过一些我所不知道的交易。」

没想到James却笑了起来，「这你倒不需要担心。如果幸运的话，他现在已经找到一个安全的落脚点了。」

「为什么要瞒着我？」Steve皱眉。虽然这个消息让他安心了些，但这种被排斥在外的感受又让他生气。

「如果我说想看你惊讶的表情呢？但是，我没有想到自己会回来，更没想到原本应该待在法庭上的你会出现在监狱里面……要是在这之前我们走岔了任何一步，现在我已经失去你了。」计划永远赶不上变化，James现在可明白人们是如何为此吃足了苦头。

James停下脚步。他转过来，看向Steve的眼神里充满懊悔和怜惜。这太荒谬了，如此不合时宜，他们正试图潜逃中，而距离他们不远的地面上是一触即发的反抗和镇压。但他无法控制自己想象那些可怕的后续、想象如果错过了之后会是怎样的局面。这对于他来说是一种完全陌生的情绪，混杂着苦涩和庆幸，比他预测中更迅速地控制了他的全部心思。

现在Steve是他的了——他标记了Steve，就像所有Alpha标记属于自己的Omega那样，但他总觉得自己握不牢，往日的自信变成让人鄙夷的患得患失。

「我以为标记了你，让你全身上下、从里到外都覆盖着我的气味，就是最好的保护。但现在看起来，你是我的、烙上了我的印记，但是那些人依然虎视眈眈，想从我手里夺走你。」James靠过去，把脑袋埋在Steve的肩窝处，「你闻起来就像一块蛋糕。只要我离开你半步，他们就试图伸手来抢走。」

「你见过会打人的蛋糕？」Steve哑然失笑。

「那就是小老虎。」James咬了一下他的肩膀，「浑身还带着奶香味、刚从母亲的窝里滚出来独自觅食的小老虎。让人担心透了。」他啃咬Steve肩膀上细嫩的皮肤，带着紧张、心疼和在乎，Steve能从那并不过分的疼痛中感受到James情绪的波动。这让他的心被填满了。

「我不会走的。」Steve说，语气笃定，「只要你和我坦诚相对，不做那些让我无法接受的坏事。」

「当然。」当然，James说，「我也无处可去。」

「我在布鲁克林有一套小房子。」是我长大的地方，不过为了工作，那儿并不时常回去。Steve停顿了一下，才继续说，「在你找到想要的答案之前，我们可以暂时留在那儿。」

「好。」James说，声音低沉而笃定，「前头快到紧急出口了，只是我们没有后援……我们得自己从那儿闯出去。你准备好了吗？」


	22. Chapter 22

【二十二】

 

在他从这儿踏出去的第一步开始，旧有的身份已经完全不复存在：他已经‘死’了——听命于未知组织的James Barnes在那场对监狱暴动的武力镇压中‘意外’丧生于警方的枪口之下，他的‘尸体’会被妥善处理，和其他不接受最后通牒的暴乱者一样。本来剧本应该就是这么写的。组织并不完全信任他，他现在只是颗被榨干了利用价值的棋子。

一颗棋子，James哑然失笑。他现在狼狈得要命，疲惫、口渴，身上的伤口隐隐作痛。他们浑身脏兮兮地走在公路上，趁着天色昏暗已经走了相当远的路程。Steve比他更累，但为了保证安全，谁也没有提出稍作休息的建议。需要承认的是，他爱极了这样的Steve、爱极了那种不服输的劲头，又倔又强硬。他的心脏为此而变得柔软。

明明他们正面临着无比严峻的情况，但James的脑子现在却完全没有办法严肃地运转起来。

按照原来的剧本，在把Zola从监狱里弄出去之后，Rumlow应该是要一枪崩掉对此毫不怀疑的自己：监狱失去了一个重要的犯人，而他就是最好的替罪羔羊，所有的线索到了这儿都会被他的死亡砍断。只可惜对于组织来说，现在他们得到的却是事与愿违的结果。Zola必然是有更重要的作用，否则Rumlow不会为了保证他的安全而贸然放弃杀掉自己的任务。

失去了所有的身份资料——无论是伪造的还是真实的——现在他的身份就像一个幽灵，只存在于某部分人的记忆之中。他挣脱了绳索，但无论能够走多远，接下来的路他都必须小心翼翼。这听上去似乎有一点儿可怕，真的，但对于他来说却是一种解脱：没有人知道他是谁、来自哪儿、要去往哪里……除了正站在他身边的Steve。

一个幽灵。这种荒谬的事情听上去却充满了他喜爱的浪漫色彩。

「有什么好笑的。」Steve皱起眉头，「他们随时会在你的脑门上来一颗子弹。」

「至少不是现在。」

「我以前不知道你那么乐观主义。」

「你以前也不知道我喜欢你。」

很好，Steve马上闭了嘴。他对在这种情况下还能拿这个来开自己玩笑的James表示服气，又为对方所陈述的事实感到羞耻。然而另一方面，他不能抑制住自己内心波动的情绪：似乎有一种力量逐渐充盈了他的全身，让一向死气沉沉的某个部分变得鲜活起来。

虽然Steve过去并不了解这种陌生而奇妙的感觉，但如果现在他们不是那么狼狈的话，那就更好不过了，「我们不是得一直步行到目的地吧？」

「如果你觉得我们该拦一辆车、顺便告诉那个热心人我们是刚从监狱里逃出去的话，我们可以搭个顺风车什么的。」我不介意，他说。

「这你可提醒了我。」

「什么？」James一下子没弄清楚Steve话里的意思。

「我们可以借一辆车。」Steve态度坦然，「前面有加油站，还有快餐店。挑一辆。」

「噢，旁边还有旅馆。」James说，「我们为什么不干脆先住一晚？」

「闭嘴，Barnes。」Steve没有再理会对方的玩笑话。自从和这个家伙认识之后，Steve做了很多自己从未想过的事情，而现在他打算再添一件。这种生活非常刺激，他得承认。有些人的生活平淡得近乎乏味，而最近他的生活必然是调味料加太多了。

「我记得这个单词不叫‘借’。」James说。他们花了点时间让车子起动，James很自觉地选择了副驾驶的位置，方便他在遇到路边摄像头的时候把自己隐藏起来。James特意试了试那个暧昧的姿势，当他的脑袋枕到Steve的大腿上时，Steve紧张地绷紧了身体。

「只是个测试，别紧张。」James努力控制自己脸上的表情，「要是我没记错的话，刚刚我们干了更刺激的事情。」

「我用完就会还回去，不像你。」Steve握紧方向盘。他脸色涨红，努力维持严肃的语气，「还有，从现在开始，给我闭嘴……我可以现在就把你从这儿踢出去。」

瞧，连佯装生气也该死的性感。James勾了勾唇角，把从心底溢出来笑意吞进肚子里，「公路逃亡。」

「什么？」

「很浪漫，我喜欢。」James说，「把一个来历不明的野男人带回家……想想看，这肯定是个性感的故事。」

「……闭嘴。」

 

——***——

 

他觉得自己的耐性被磨到了退无可退的地步。

「我只想知道，你们口中所谓的‘消失了’是什么意思。」Loki坐在那个宽阔的办公室里，手里的钢笔戳在桌面上，「一个人不可能凭空消失，我们不是在拍科幻电影。」

虽然不至于暴跳如雷，但在心情欠佳的情况下，对话变得非常麻烦。电话那头说了什么，似乎惹恼了他。Loki把钢笔往墙上一扔，可怜的笔头断开一截、墨水在墙壁上溅出一道显眼的痕迹。

「——我不想听借口。」

落地玻璃窗外的万家灯火刺伤了他。他是骄傲的，出色的，不能容忍自己的完美计划出任何差错，尤其是这种让他几乎抓狂的情况。所有的事情都被他设定好了，到了最关键的一步却一脚踏空。他讨厌极了这种情况，恨不得把眼前的东西打得稀巴烂。

「如果明天不能给我一个确切的答复——」

他完全没有察觉到身后那人是什么时候进来的。毫无声息，也许是瞧准了他因为生气而失去敏锐感觉的时候——就像对方一开始就在这里似的。Loki知道现在抵住自己后脑的是什么东西，那冰冷的触感，如果对方扣动扳机——

「我回头打给你。」Loki慢条斯理地掐断了电话。

落地玻璃反射的光线让他很快便知道了身后那人是谁。真是可笑至极，他正恨不得挖地三尺把那个家伙找出来，却不知道对方已经在这儿了。

「我们该谈谈了——」Thor的声音有些沙哑，「——Brother。」

 

——***——

 

幸亏他们赶在车子彻底没油之前到了布鲁克林。

那时候已经很晚了，路上几乎见不到人影。Steve把车停在一个没有摄像头的街口，和James故意分开走了一段：从监狱里出来开始，一切都得万分小心。虽然家里有一些备用的药物，但为了绕路，Steve特意跑去深夜营业的店里买了点简易药品。身上仅有的零钱是从车上掏的，Steve发誓自己会把油费和这个一起还给对方。

「你最好上医院去看看，这种玩意儿不顶用。」店员脸上顶着黑眼圈，也许是看见Steve狼狈不堪的样子，现在他自己看上去倒是精神了，「最近外面也不太安全。」他又推荐了Steve再买点别的，例如说安全套什么的，Steve有些不好意思地拒绝了。店员又叨叨了两句，最后给了他一小盒，说是送的。

Steve只好朝他道谢。但往外走了好一段路，Steve才彻底意识到对方话里的意思——他的身上全是James标记过后的气味。他的Alpha那股霸道的味道一直侵占了他的鼻腔，麻痹了他的全部神经，而自己还傻乎乎地浑然不觉。这个念头让他尴尬，以至于他在家门口看见等待的James时仍然有些脸红。

「你可以先洗。」Steve锁好门之后，顺手检查一下屋子里的窗帘有没有全部拉上，「我得先给打个电话。」他拿了一套干净的衣服给James替换，又斟酌了一下自己该说点什么才拨了Coulson的号码。

电话被转接到了语音信箱。Steve试了两回之后便放弃了。他打开电视机转了好几个台，才看到一个电视节目下面的滚动新闻里面提及了那场暴动。

——场面已经被控制，受伤的人质被送往医院。目前尚未确认具体伤亡情况。

Steve闭上眼睛，在黑暗中叹了一口气：今天可真是漫长的一天……非常漫长的一天。情况往他所未能预料的方向发生了，Steve试着把事情捋顺，但浴室开门的声音又把他的注意力拖了过去。

「我可以睡沙发。」James说。他拿浴巾擦了擦湿漉漉的头发，下半身只穿了一条平角内裤。还是自己的内裤，Steve觉得有些不好意思。

「我刚刚顺路买了点药。」Steve挠了挠后脑勺。他意识到以他们现在的关系，自己应该邀请对方和他睡在一张床上（虽然那张床睡两个人比较勉强），但他又不知道如何开口，「……我放在了桌面上。」

Steve硬着头皮溜进了浴室。他洗了很久，身上又脏又狼狈是其中一个原因，一方面因为避开伤口，一方面是他希望自己出去以后对方已经睡了。一想到接下来的生活，Steve觉得现在心里甜蜜得发苦，又让他烦恼得脑袋疼。他又在浴室里站了一会儿才出去。

「……你还没休息。」Steve一出门便看见James站在桌子旁边拿着什么。男人仍然维持着他刚才的打扮，赤裸的胸膛让Steve移开了目光。

James似笑非笑地晃了晃手里的东西，「为什么要买这个？」

哦，操。Steve张了张口，差点说不出话来，「我没、……呃，一点意外。」

「我几个小时前射在了你里面、标记了你、让你彻底成为了我的人。」James放下手里的那一小盒玩意儿，「所以你买这个是希望我再来一次，但是不希望我射在里面？」

「……」Steve被问得几乎哑口无言，「不是……」他得怎么解释这个意外？说出事情的真相，还是直接拒绝？但无论选择哪边，都和他心底的声音相悖。

James眼神放软，他朝Steve伸手，「过来。」出于一种很自然的心态，也许掺杂着对属于他的Alpha的不容反抗，Steve走了过去。

「我突然又不想睡沙发了。」James说。

Steve知道对方挖了个坑，而自己也义无反顾地跳了进去，「……到床上去。」


	23. Chapter 23

【二十三】

 

他先前已经好好吻过他了。两人倒在床上，渴望而又急切地抓住对方的头发、掠夺彼此的氧气。James不得不承认Steve家里这张床的大小简直是他的理想状态——刚好能挤下他们两个人，这让他们的身体不得不紧紧贴在一起、把空隙压缩成暧昧的交缠。

「我喜欢你这个样子。」James又凑过去吻他，断断续续地说话，「我喜欢你主动渴求我。」

「我是成年人了。」Steve咬他的下巴，有些报复性地，这让James觉得可爱，「不要把我描述成未经人事的小毛头。」

嗯哼。James忽地翻身压住他。可怜的床垫被两个大男人的重量压得凹了下去，Steve只担心了两秒钟，注意力又被身上的男人吸引走了。

「我也喜欢——你这种装作自己很有经验的样子。」

James抓起Steve的手掌。那儿很软，就像Steve的内心一样，非常暖和。男人把Steve的指尖含进嘴里，仔细舔舐过去，轻轻吸吮。那种微妙的触感刺激得Steve头皮发麻，从后背一直往上窜的电流击中了他的脑子。

他勃起了。Steve很清楚地意识到自己下身的变化，他情欲高涨，Omega的本性被那个男人一点一点地从自己的伪装下勾了出来，「……安静点，专心干你的事情。」

James把两人身上仅剩的布料全部脱了扔到地上。眸色渐渐变深，他身上释出的Alpha信息素让Steve沉溺其中。Steve感觉到自己的身体开始热起来，焦灼不安，情欲的碎片在男人的亲吻下凝聚。他渴望这个、渴望他的Alpha爱抚他的身体、用力占有他。James同样勃起的阴茎蹭过Steve的下身，男人用指头按压他的下腹，拇指抚过他的耻毛，一直探到他的双腿之间。

「你湿了。」James说。他在陈述一个事实，Steve的身体在迎合他、准备好接纳他，并不是因为发情期或者是药物什么的关系，仅仅是因为他本身。这让他感到满足。

「……你可以——」Steve发出暧昧的叹息，「做你想做的。」

James笑着吻住他。他拍了拍Steve，示意对方转过身去。Steve会意，他顺从地翻身趴在床上、下腹垫了一个枕头，臀部高高翘起。被男人灼热的目光逡巡过，Steve背后的皮肤似乎要燃起火来。

「我真是爱死了你的小屁股。」他的手掌抓住Steve那两瓣柔软的臀肉，用力往两边扒开，露出中间隐秘的穴口。那儿柔软的皮肤变成可口的粉色，男人俯下身、舌尖轻轻滑过臀缝，鼻子几乎要埋进去了。Omega浓郁的味道让他硬得发疼，他伸出舌头舔了舔，发出暧昧的轻笑，「可现在它要让我窒息了。」

「……闭嘴，Barnes。」意识到James的意有所指，Steve有些恼羞成怒，当然更多是羞的，他绝对不会承认这个。男人鼻息间的热气喷洒在他的腿间，Steve有点不安地扭动了一下。把最隐秘的部位就这么展露在对方面前还是让他感到羞耻。

James在他的大腿内侧留下咬痕，然后沿着臀缝一路吻上去。他的胡茬蹭过Steve的皮肤，男人的舌头很轻易地滑进穴口，然后打开他的身体。那儿不需要再舔舐也已经湿了，湿得一塌糊涂。James用指头撑开穴口，Omega特有的体液从内里渗出，滑漉漉的，微肿的入口变得更加湿濡——这一切都在提醒着这个Alpha前一次的占有是多么激烈。情不自禁，James的舌尖再一次突破了穴口那圈试图收紧的肌肉。

「啊……」Steve的后背弓起来、在微凉的空气中微微颤抖。James在舔他，他的Alpha在舔他，他的舌头在占有自己的身体。这种温吞的刺激让他感觉到一阵空虚。Steve试图夹紧双腿，然而男人并不打算如他的意。

「你想要什么？」James抓住他的臀瓣仔细分开，坏心眼地逗弄他，「告诉我，Steve。」

「继续……」Steve发出难耐的呜咽，「继续、不要停下……」

James忽地拍了一下Steve的屁股，在柔软的臀肉上留下清脆的拍打声。男人撑起身子，跪在Steve的身后、用膝盖顶开他的Omega的腿，把他分得更开。Steve后背的肌肉因为跪趴的动作而露出完美的线条，一直延伸到浑圆挺翘的臀。虽然身上的伤疤淡了不少，但后背白皙的皮肤上仍然留着先前被攻击的瘀痕。

James有些心疼，但Steve的邀请又让他舍不得停下。他把两根指头塞进Steve湿润的后穴，缓慢地搅动、耐心扩张起来，「我想尝遍你的身体……我想干你。」

「……做你想做的——」Steve咕哝，似乎是催促，「——快点。」

Steve那儿已经很湿了，James塞进第三根指头，饥渴的后穴很快就适应了他。手上的每一次动作都会带出暧昧的水声。Omega的信息素变得更加浓郁，Steve的腰顺着男人手上的动作摆动：他希望James马上填满他，用那该死的阴茎，而不是手指。

「操我。」快点，他说。这句话似乎用尽了所有的力气，他的耐性已经耗尽。

几乎是马上，James抓住他的腰、把他整个臀部抬高。男人粗鲁地顶进Steve的身体，一戳到底，长驱直入的阴茎撑开湿润的后穴，那一下把Steve刺激得叫了出声。男人顶到了很深的地方，Steve张开口，空气堵在喉咙那儿，「……呃啊——」

他感到疼痛，那硬如烙铁的阴茎胀满了他的内部，又让他满足。他的Alpha在干他，一下一下地，没有给他任何退路。先前的空虚被填满，Steve试图握住自己的阴茎，但男人的力度又把他撞得头昏眼花。

「你那儿把我吞得好深——」James毫不留情地挺腰，每一次抽插中那些香甜的粘液从Steve的股间流下，滑过他的大腿内侧，流下晶亮的水痕。他喜欢看Steve被他干得一塌糊涂的样子，就像现在这样，在他的臂弯中发出细微的呻吟。

「继续……继续——」Steve把脑袋埋进枕头里，未曾干透的金发纠结在一起，「对、就是这样——」

大腿肌肉紧绷着，他已经彻底被情欲征服。两人把床单折腾得皱巴巴的，James越是干他、他的体内就越湿，就像恨不得男人挤进他的身体深处一样，用他的结把自己锁死。James好像在说着什么下流话，Steve越来越兴奋，就像男人所说的一切都成真了一样。

「你是我的。」我的。James扶住Steve的腰，狠狠地操着他。男人的阴茎被贪婪的甬道绞紧，他的脑子嗡嗡作响，理智和自制力被Omega甜蜜的信息素搅得一塌糊涂。Steve已经射过一次了，James干脆整个人压在Steve身上，毫不留情地捅进他的Omega的身体里。

「噢、不——天啊……」Steve几乎哭叫起来，男人阴茎的顶端在碾磨着他的二重入口，一点一点被破开的感觉让他情难自制，「James……不、别——」

他还是捅进去了。Steve的身体完全接纳了他，再一次，这个事实让他的内心变得沸腾。James咬着Steve的后颈，强壮的双臂固定住身下试图扭动的Omega，一遍又一遍地叫着他的名字，「Steve……Steve……」他操开了Steve，阴茎强硬而坚定地撑开了Steve的身体。这真是个美妙的时刻，对于他来说——Alpha的结开始膨胀，甬道里未来得及流出的粘液被胀大的阴茎堵在那里，填满了Steve的内部。

「太大了……」Steve被男人禁锢在怀里，毫无退路。James咬着他的后颈，动作激烈地操进去，把他折腾得失去力气。他再一次在男人怀里达到了Omega高潮。那种感觉就像James还没在他身体里射出来、他就要怀孕了一样。Steve知道自己将要接受那让他渴望得不得了的一切——那个男人的结，那个男人的精液，那个男人所要给予的一切，「——啊啊！」

James低吼着射了出来。他把自己整个埋进去，全部射进了Steve的穴里。他说不出是单纯的高潮快感、还是射在Steve身体里更能满足自己。直到绵长的射精期结束了之后，James仍然不舍得从他的身体里抽出来，「……怎么办，我好像开始变得离不开你了。」他想让他怀孕，这个不切实际的念头占据了他这一刻的全部想法。

「我也没说你可以走……」

「我想让你怀上我的孩子。」James抚摸他的身体。Steve的下腹被灌得满满的，平日紧绷着的腹肌现在放软，在男人的掌心下一起一伏。James吻住他的肩膀，不舍得从Steve身上爬起来，「……怎么办？」

Steve有些疲惫地笑了出来，「我不知道……这种事情……」Erskine博士曾经说过他被改造过的身体已经和别的Omega不一样了，但Steve并不知道被Alpha标记、射进去之后会有什么后果。也许他会怀孕，但也许几率比他想象中还要低。

James把他翻过来，和他接吻，「我觉得自己……好像比原先想象中的还要喜欢你。」真的，他说。男人捧住Steve的脸，认真又虔诚地吻他。

「我也是，James。」Steve努力回应他，笨拙而又充满热情。

「不要叫我James……」他抱住Steve，两个人的身体紧贴在一起，「也不许再叫我Barnes。」不然我就要打你屁股，他笑道。

「那叫你什么……那个混球？」

James笑起来，「操你。以我们现在的关系，你得叫我——」

他的名字。他的名字……James。James Buchanan Barnes。男人的脑子突然空白一片。好像闪过些什么，但他马上又顿住了：不对，那个人不该这么叫他的。他得叫自己——

Bucky。

他愣住了。

……Who the hell is Bucky？


	24. Chapter 24

【二十四】

 

James睁开眼睛的时候，Steve正坐在床上按手机。房间的窗帘拉得很严实，虽然渗进来的光亮足以让他们看清楚房间里面的东西，只是屏幕的光亮打在Steve脸上，把他的疲惫又放大了些。

「醒来很久了？」James从被窝里抽出手，环住Steve的腰。男人拖长的尾音听上去很性感，但Steve觉得也许是因为窗户没有打开的关系，空气里散不开的信息素把他的脑袋糊成一团。

「太久没回来，我都忘了冰箱里没什么可以吃的。」Steve把手机放下，「我等下得出去一趟，得去买点要用的东西，顺便和Coulson见个面。」

James含糊地应了一句，他拍了拍自己和Steve中间空出来的位置，示意Steve躺下来。Steve把手机放在床头，他掀开被子钻进去，任由James抱住他。手机屏幕的光亮没一会儿就暗了。

「我觉得自己像在做梦。」James说，「告诉我不是。」

「也许我该踢你一脚。」Steve用额头撞他的下巴，「我绝对是摔坏脑子了，才会把你拎回来。」

James把Steve闷在怀里，「晚了。」他曲起膝盖，在Steve的腿缝那儿来回磨蹭。昨晚留在Steve腿根的痕迹仍然黏乎乎的，汗渍和凝固的精液沾在上头，James只是稍微碰碰，Steve的腰侧就一阵打颤。

「你的信息素太浓了——」Steve转过身去。只要看着男人的脸，他就忍不住在脑子里回播那些让他羞耻的画面，「你多久没注射抑制剂了？」

「准备行动的前一天我还特意去了一趟医护室。」James从他身后抱上来，「明明就是因为你的关系。」男人半硬起来的阴茎被包裹在内裤里，隔着布料Steve都能感觉到那股压迫感。坚硬，灼热，缠人。James只是稍微动了动，Steve被撑开了大半夜的后穴已经比他的内心先一步作好了准备：James要是再往上顶一下，就能冲破他脆弱的防线。

「Steve——」男人的胡茬蹭红了Steve的肩膀，「你打算什么时候出门？」

这个坏心眼的男人。Steve咬着自己的下唇：这简直就是犯规，现在这副模样让他完全没办法好好地从床上下来。两人缩在温暖的被窝里，相互契合的信息素从被子的边缘溢出。Steve抓住床沿，指节用力，「……如果可以的话，我想现在就走。」他得马上离开这儿，离开这个让人头昏脑涨的地方。

James没作声，他往上挺了挺腰，硬物隔着单薄的织物刺激着Steve敏感的穴口。Steve在James怀里扭动了一下：自己渴望被填满，就像昨晚一样，理智和生理反应在他的体内开始对抗。一比一，他闭上眼睛。

男人似乎没有放手的打算，他咬住Steve的颈侧，「可我饿了。」好了，现在变成三比一了，Steve想。

「……二十分钟。」似乎是漫长的挣扎终于有了结果，Steve作出了让步，「……快点把裤子给我脱了。」

「给我半小时。」男人露出笑容，翻身压在他的身上。

——***——

 

虽然比预计的稍晚了些，但Steve仍然赶在约定好的时间内赶到了那家店里。清理掉身上的痕迹比他想象中更难，但Steve现在已经不介意别人是否能闻到自己身上的那股味道了。他想，随便吧，在经历过那些事情之后也没什么让他更窘困不安的了。

Coulson比Steve早到了些许，服务生刚把他点的咖啡送上桌来。Steve压低帽檐，他的视线在店里转了一圈，确认没有可疑人员之后才闪进角落的卡座。

「谢天谢地……」Coulson放下杯子，「之前可真的快把我给吓出心脏病来。」

「抱歉。你知道，发生了点事情。」Steve呼出一口气，「在电话里不方便说明。」

Steve招来服务生，点了一杯不含酒精的饮料。等服务生走远了，Coulson的表情才稍微放松下来，「好吧，队长，虽然我现在有满肚子的问题，但我也有先要跟你报告的事情。你希望我先说哪一件？」

「Phil，我说过别再叫我队长了。是Steve。」Steve挑了挑眉，「你有Thor的消息吗？」虽然之前那个男人说过和Thor有协议，Thor也许真的逃出去了，也许他还留在牢里，但Steve在得到确切的消息之前并不放心：Loki并不会轻易放过Thor。

Steve早上看过新闻。那里的情况已经完全被控制住了，但警方仍然未公布具体的伤亡人数和实际情况。媒体不靠谱的猜测让他心烦意乱，Steve祈祷事情往他所预期的方向发展。

「噢，当然。说起这个，我完全没想到他能从牢里脱身。他说是在被押送出庭的途中受到了袭击，然后就在混乱中顺势逃了出来。他很幸运，我得说。」

Thor显然没有把事情对Coulson全盘托出。Steve稍微放心下来：看来James所言非虚。

「对，他很幸运。如果不算上无辜入狱的话。」

「昨天很晚的时候局里才收到确切消息——除了在暴动中伤亡的人，现在基本上所有的囚犯都已经回到了他们的牢房里。清点过后的名单上少了他的名字，但他成功逃脱这件事目前只有少数人知道。」

「只有他？」

「囚犯的话，只有他。」Coulson说，「算上狱警，那你的名字一个小时前也在失踪名单内。」

不对。Steve皱起眉头：那James Barnes呢？一个失踪的Alpha犯人，不可能没有任何记录。如果有人想要瞒天过海，那这个人肯定来头不小。

「这件事情还有谁知道？」

「如果你是说那份名单，除了狱方和局里的人，就只有你。如果是指Thor逃出去这件事情，目前局里也只有少数人知道。我觉得有意思的是，在这次混乱中，Thor不但躲开了Loki Odinson派去的人，还从那家伙的嘴里套出了一些很关键的证据。」Coulson说，「具体的我现在还不能说，但我很难相信这全是巧合。如果Thor真的能瞒过我们所有人、独自策划了那么多事情，我也只能说我看走眼了。」

「这份名单是谁统计的？」Steve追问，「是局里的同僚还是监狱那边的人？」

「为了避免出现差错，是警方根据原本登记在资料库里的人员名单逐个进行核对，然后狱方负责核查。怎么了，名单有问题？」

Steve没有正面回答Coulson的疑问，「也许。你还记不记得当初我让你帮我查一个人？」

「你是指那个囚犯？」Coulson的表情变得凝重起来，「我对他的名字有印象。Steve，你先告诉我——他跟Thor的案子有关系吗？」

「不，我想应该没有。」但他和Thor逃走的事情有关系，Steve暗自想到，「为什么这么问？」

「他在名单上，不过是另一份名单。」Coulson说，「如果你问的是那个James Barnes……他的名字在这次暴动的死伤者名单上。他死了。」

不……这不可能。「你们核对过那些家伙的尸体吗？」

Coulson摇了摇头，「……不，怎么……Steve，你把我给绕糊涂了。人数是对的，也和法医那边核实过，我想应该没有问题。至于伤员，我们也去查过了。所以这个家伙到底是什么人？你说他和Thor的案子没有关系——」

「但这里面肯定出了问题。」Steve呼出一口气，他往后倚在靠背上，「这男人没有死——James Barnes——他还活着。如果这不是简单的操作失误……不，这一定是因为有人想要隐瞒什么。」

Coulson停顿半晌，「……你怎么知道他还活着？」

「是他帮助我一起逃出来的。」事到如今，Steve不得不对Coulson坦白，「我昨天一整天都和他在一起。一整天。」

「Steve，这个人值得信任吗？」当然我很感激他帮助你逃了出来，Coulson又补充道。

「我很早的时候就查过他在牢里登记的资料。伪造的俄罗斯黑帮背景，还有同样经不起推敲的罪名……说句实话，他这个人的背景我并不清楚。更重要的是，他似乎丢失了某部分记忆，而他自己也在试图弄明白这个。但我相信他。只是他身上的谜团恐怕会牵扯出更多的东西。」

「如果我没记错，他是个Alpha。」Coulson低头喝了一口咖啡，「Steve，你……」

「我是自愿的。」

Coulson看着他，似乎在考虑这个事情的可能性到底有多大：Steve的样子看上去并不像是被威胁的，但又有哪里变得不一样了。自己并不是Alpha，也并非Omega，但对于那些信息素的钝感在这一刻变得清晰了起来。

「我们需要换个地方继续说吗？」最终他还是接受了现实，「看起来，我们得花上一点时间去弄清楚现在知道的所有线索。」

「那我们得找个比这儿更安全的店。」

「我倒是知道一个。」他们叫来服务生结账，「而且那儿的咖啡比这儿的好喝得多。」

「离这儿远吗？」Steve觉得有点头疼：他还得告诉那个家伙，自己一时半会儿回不去了。

「不远。」Coulson露出一个略微奇怪的表情，「也许等下我们一边走的时候，你可以一边告诉我那家伙的事情。实话说，我开始有点讨厌他了。」


	25. Chapter 25

【二十五】

 

「Bucky。」

「唔，再叫一遍。」坐在Steve面前的那个男人这么说道，「还是不太确定。」

Steve清了清嗓子，「……Bucky。」

「这听上去似乎是我的名字。」他说，「我总有这种感觉。」

他们坐在餐桌的两边，面前是乘沙拉的碗。三天前，碗橱里只有刀叉和几个可怜的碟子，现在已经增添了更多充满生活气息的玩意儿。那天他注意到James稍长的发尾开始分叉的时候，还动手给他修了一下。通常白天Steve都会出门，有时候是和Coulson会合，有时候去买点日常用品。即使James没有说，但Steve知道对方并非全天都待在家里，他能够察觉到空气中微妙的不同。

不清楚为什么，他就是知道。没有人比他更熟悉那个男人身上的气味。

「但是没有别的了。」James突然冒出这么一句。

虽然在讨论正经事情，两人的小腿仍然在桌子底下暧昧地交缠着。前几天基本上吃过晚饭他们就会消失在浴室或者卧室门口，但他们确实得好好坐下来谈一谈，毕竟还有很多事情没有解决。不过Steve在家里要是稍微离开James的视线范围，他就会摆出不悦的脸色。只是擦个浴缸，Steve这么想到。

「这个和你昨晚的噩梦有关系吗？」

「也许。」James往嘴里塞了一块番茄，「已经出现过好几遍了，那个爆炸的场景。他们也说过我是在一场爆炸意外中受的伤。但关于这个好像没有别的了——只有这个名字，他们从来没有对我提起过。」

Steve含糊地应了一声。现在他们手头上掌握的资料少得可怜，James断断续续地说过自己脑子里仅存的记忆，但对于明确他的身份没有任何帮助：能够推测出来的都和他原本所知道的相差无几。一个执行秘密任务的小组，一个在爆炸中失去同伴和记忆的男人，一个为了继续行动而在监狱中捏造的新的身份。似乎并没有任何不合理的地方，但每个细节连接起来又如此荒诞不经。

「所以你进入监狱就是为了接近目标？」Steve换了个姿势，James的腿又不依不饶地缠了上来。

「当初那个案件仅存的关系者，因为某种原因选择了自首进入监狱。他被关起来了，同时也被协议保护着，谁也不能贸然动他，也没法从他的嘴里撬出点什么。」James说，「我的任务是制造监狱暴动，趁乱带走目标。现在仔细想想，谁也怀疑不到他们头上，即使猜到了，也没有证据——我是最后一个接触他的家伙，只要把我的存在抹杀掉，线索就会断在这里。」

「但Rumlow呢……还有别的家伙呢。那些被安插进来的犯人和狱警们，总会有蛛丝马迹留下。」Steve皱眉，「还是说，他们也面临着别的威胁？」

「实话说，我不知道。目前只有一件事可以肯定的：就是我和你的处境都很危险。想想看，Rumlow已经知道你手里掌握着某些证据。如果他要动手——」

「我会小心行事。」

James露出担忧的目光，「我很抱歉让你卷入新的麻烦，Steve。本来Thor那边的事情已经告一段落……」

「不。」Steve摇头，「如果不是因为你，事情远远没有那么顺利。」

James靠过来，起身移动的时候椅子嘎吱作响。他在Steve身边坐下，把脑袋歪在那个人的颈侧。周围一下子就安静了下来，打开的电视机也似乎一瞬间没了声音。他知道，旧有的世界在噩梦和现实中慢慢土崩瓦解，新的宇宙被他抱在怀里。他们都还不知道面前有什么。

「如果只是为了套那个家伙的话，也太不合理了。他身上肯定有什么别的秘密，才让他们如此大费周章。」为了掩饰空气中若有若无的情绪，Steve扯开话题，「还有你的过去，如果不是你失去的记忆里有什么不可告人的事情，他们也没有必要把你的存在抹杀掉。」

「他们断然没有想到现在会出这么一个岔子。」James不以为然地冷哼，「虽然之前也察觉到有些不对劲的地方，但始终没有一个确切的答案。要不是最后目标提出了奇怪的说法——」

——James Buchanan Barnes……你居然为他们卖命了？

「……我可能就这么和你擦身而过了。」James原本还想说点什么，但最后只留下这么一句。他不知道自己过去是谁，也不知道自己现在的身份算什么。未来呢，谁也说不准。在沙地上留下的脚印，风一吹就没了。感受到了男人情绪的波动，Steve露出安抚般的表情。

两人把餐桌清理过后，James去洗澡，Steve掏出纸和笔，在上面写下今天得到的新线索。这几天他们都是这么干的，要是James想起点什么，或者是他自己想起点什么，就马上记录下来。他们撒下碎片，然后再一片一片地拼起来，找到他们想要知道的。Steve过去不太爱把职业习惯带回家，过于一本正经的交往方式并不受女孩子的欢迎，但和James相处却没有这种顾虑。

「你还记得目标叫什么名字吗？我们也许可以从他那边的线索开始下手。」

「他们都管那家伙叫Zola博士。」James刚从浴室出来，头发还滴着水，浴巾在他的脑袋上转了几转，「我不确定那是代号还是什么。我查过了，没有这家伙的资料，痕迹干净得像是没有这个人存在过。更有可能是他的身份很特殊，所有的资料都是加密的。」

「Zola？」Steve停下笔，「这名字……我好像在哪里听过。」

James撇撇嘴，他在Steve身边坐下来，看着纸上的字，「也许是你过去办过的案子也说不定。这么说起来，也许以前我们也曾经在哪里见过，只是我们都不知道。」

「这个我倒是很确定并没有。」Steve笑起来，「我发誓你身上的味道我只要闻过一次就不可能忘掉。你知道我说的是实话。」

James哼哼了两声。「那倒是。」他说。生活节奏一旦变得安逸下来，身体倒是不安分了。男人还没靠过来，Steve已经敏感地察觉到了空气中让他心痒难耐的味道。

「抑制剂！」Steve不满地挪开位子。

「这不能怪我，Steve，昨天早上你也看见了，我可没有落下。」James说，「我也不知道这是怎么回事，你大概也察觉到了，这压根不管用。你没有进入发情期的迹象，我也没有受到影响，但那股味道一直都没有消去。」

老天，你也该习惯这个了。James又说。

「真是见了鬼了。」Steve起身，抓起原本搭在椅子上的干净衣服便闪进了浴室。James觉得有点好笑，他坐下来继续擦自己的头发，一边竖起耳朵听浴室里头的声音。热水开关打开之后哗啦啦的水声充满让人安心的感觉，James甚至能想象出Steve满头泡沫、一手抓着牙刷的样子。Steve平常考虑周到，但是有些细节却又单纯得让James发笑，就好像他以为等下就不用挨着自己睡觉一样。

兀地水声就停了。James愣了愣，Steve突然打开了浴室的门，「——我知道在哪儿听过这个名字了。」

「什么？」

「Erskine博士的实验室。」Steve眨了眨眼睛，沾在睫毛上的水珠闪着光，「如果我没记错的话，实验团队那里头也有一个人叫Zola……但那个人不是什么博士，个子矮小、话也不多，畏畏缩缩并不起眼，所以没有给我留下什么特别深刻的印象。」

「实验团队？」

「我是一个改造过的Omega。」Steve捞起浴巾胡乱地擦起自己的短发，「虽然我没有直接跟你提过，但我想你以前应该也查到过这个事情。」

「那当然。我知道你的过去比知道自己的过去更多。」

「当时负责这个项目的就是Erskine博士和他的团队。可惜最后因为公众舆论和政府干预所以中止了项目，实验室也随之解散。如果我们所说的Zola是同一个人，也许他在实验室解散之后去了别的地方。这么说来，Erskine博士可能会知道点什么也说不定。」

「你打算什么时候去见他？」James问，「我是说Erskine博士。如果你不介意的话可以带上我，我现在越来越不放心让你一个人出门了。」

「明天。」Steve坐下来，挨着James旁边，「对，我也有这个打算——他也许可以检查一下我们到底出了什么问题。要知道别的Alpha在普通情况下可闻不出我的信息素，我也闻不出别的。」只有你，Steve补充道。

「你确定自己要对这个问题那么耿耿于怀？」James摆出不满的表情。

「我想要和你一起行动，然而这种气味会让我分心。」Steve正色道，只有微红的脸颊出卖了他，「我可不想和你走在街上的时候一直在考虑什么时候才能……这让我很困扰，真的。」

「噢，我倒是很高兴你有这个自觉。」James靠过来，嗅着Steve颈间淡淡的沐浴乳香气，「至少不是我在一头热。」

Steve凑过去吻他。这种甜蜜的困扰让他不知所措，Steve试着主动去迎接这一切，他不想要再被对方的信息素牵着鼻子走。尴尬和羞涩很快便在夜色中消失殆尽，他们从客厅挪到卧室，挨着那张并不宽的床，亲吻、抚摸……Steve用一种特殊的方式去抗议那个Alpha的坏心眼——他知道James喜欢看自己窘困的样子，他偏不。

接下来应该是一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，他们都已经准备好了。Steve原本是这么想的，但世上有句话，叫好事多磨。

「等、等一下。」Steve好不容易从绵长的吻中缓过气来，「电话响了。」

James虽然有些不悦，但他没有阻止Steve伸出手从床头摸出他的手机。屏幕一直在闪着光，那铃声一直不依不饶地响着，要是这通电话不是什么十万火急的事情，Steve连把手机扔了的心都有了。

「Coulson？」Steve看了看上头闪着的名字，接起了电话。

「Steve，那家伙，现在在你旁边吗？」电话里头的声音有种莫名的焦虑，混杂着担忧和疑惑，Steve一时倒是弄不清楚对方这通电话的来意了。

「有什么事情吗？」

「James Buchanan Barnes这个名字，你记得我之前说过在资料库里面没找到吗？」似乎意识到自己的语气有点不对劲，Coulson的语速稍微放慢了些，「后来我换了个办法，用另一种方式去查，然后发现他的资料并不是像我们之前推测的、被刻意抹掉了……」

「结果……你找到了吗？」Steve的背脊挨着床垫，明明很柔软，他却总觉得Coulson带来的消息会让他坐立不安。James双手撑在Steve肩膀的两边，居高临下地看着他，等待着这通电话结束。

「……找到了。」Coulson吸了一口气，才慢慢说道，「资料上的照片看上去也和你描述的差不多，和他本人所知道的信息也相差无异，也是Alpha……基本上可以确定是这个家伙了。」

Steve没有接话，他和James四目相对，男人眼睛里的温柔和眷恋让Steve沉溺其中。他看见自己的影子，看见那个男人眼里的世界，看见他待在自己伸手可及的范围内。

「之前我们一直没找到是因为找错了方向，他的资料已经被封存起来了……因为，他早在一年多以前就死了啊……」

Steve看着自己身上的那个男人，对方也在看着他。


	26. Chapter 26

【二十六】

 

经历了很多次失败，Steve终于把满脑子的情色画面给驱逐出去了。爱是如此理所当然，趁他不注意的时候便溜进了他的心里，Steve没法再抱怨James是那个整天缠着他的家伙：该死的他是如此乐意对方睡在自己的床上。

过去Steve总认为性是一件很私人和羞耻的事情，也许是骨子里的某些旧习惯在作祟，Steve很清楚姑娘们也许会对他的性别很敏感，他总是小心翼翼地，这种试探和保守的态度还是没能让他得到一份长久而真挚的恋爱关系。他并不对自己的Omega身份感到自卑，但能够变得更强壮是他一直以来的梦想。然而他也没想过自己会和一个Alpha男性发生关系，每天早上在对方的怀抱里醒来，和他一同亲吻第一缕阳光。

Steve知道计划永远赶不上变化，但努力过后，结果总会变好的。

他们几乎每天都会做爱，在Steve并不宽敞的小公寓里，大部分是晚饭后，他们先后进过浴室，然后理所当然地在床上索求对方，最后依偎着睡去。James肌肉匀称，皮肤富有弹性、上面有着健康的晒痕，Steve被他压在身下的时候总能感觉到那种顽强的生命力，好像有无尽的力量潜藏在他的血管里。Steve开始摈弃那些无聊的羞耻心，他在床上会对自己的Alpha提出要求，并且发现称呼对方作‘Bucky’的时候男人会不自觉地变得更加亢奋。

Bucky，他唤道。男人用一个吻回应了他。

昨晚他们也如常做爱了。Coulson神经兮兮的来电并没有过分影响他们，说起来，其实他俩都早已有了类似的猜测。Steve把电话挂断之后继续亲吻他的情人，直到James的结消退之后，他们仍然没有提起那些煞风景的话题。不过Steve今天还是醒得比较早，虽然离约好的时间还有一段距离，但他睡得并不安稳。Steve有种预感：和博士的见面将会带他们到迷宫的深处去。他们离出口不远了。

「你今天醒得好早。」James看着Steve睁开眼睛、在晨光中舒展他的睫毛，「不多睡一会儿？」

「你也醒了？」

James在他的脸颊上印下一吻，语气慵懒，「唔，习惯了。但还不想起来。」

这番对话就像平日肥皂剧里头的新婚爱侣，Steve被自己脑子里的念头吓了一跳，然而他又觉得并没有什么不好的。这听上去就像James一早就醒了，只是一直在看着他一样。说不定说出来James会笑话他，但是这也无关紧要了。Steve在对方面前的表现一直很镇定，只是心中的波澜起伏变了音调，从最开始的警惕，变成如今高亢的甜蜜。

而眼前那个男人，也和一开始见面的那个难缠的家伙有点不一样了。他们都乐于接受这种改变。

「你准备好了吗？虽然我希望你跟我一块去，但如果你不愿意——」Steve在被窝里伸了伸懒腰，顺便抓了抓自己脑门后翘起来的金发。两个大男人睡在一张床上仍然很挤，Steve跟James提过等事情告一段落就要好好去买一张新的床，男人当时不置可否，只是Steve现在又觉得没有这个必要了。

「当然。」James说，「我和你一起去。」

「除了这次的事情，我还希望他能答应给你做个检查。虽然不知道是不是我们多虑了。」

「只是我们都不确定现在这种状况会不会影响到周围的人。」James在他的颈窝处吸了一口气，那股诱人的味道让他迷恋不已，「想想看，如果我就这么待在这儿不外出，这也没什么不好的。我喜欢你身上的味道，也喜欢你被我的味道撩拨得——」

「见鬼。」Steve及时打断了他的话，「请保持正经的态度去对待这件事情，拜托了。」要是James用这副态度去和Erskine博士见面那就真见鬼了……虽然Steve知道他不会这么做。

「他是个好人，对吧？我只需要确认这一点。」

「是的。我的意思是——他是我能够真正信任的人之一。」他是一个很棒的学者，Steve又补充道。

「那就够了。」James从床上翻身下来，「不过，你先得给我弄顶不太显眼的帽子。」

 

——***——

 

「你还记得当初实验室解散的事情吗。」Erskine博士在Steve对面坐下来。

他们并没有太多时间可以叙旧。Steve很想听Erskine博士聊聊他们分别之后发生的一切，但现在还不是时候。Steve说服了Erskine博士给他的Alpha做一个详细的检查。Coulson警惕地坐在桌子旁边，Steve不知道为什么他也在，但他确信Coulson带来了更重要的情报。

Steve点头，「我对于那时候没能帮上忙感到非常抱歉。」

「不，你不需要觉得抱歉。」Erskine缓缓开口，「因为那是我干的。」

包括Coulson在内，在场的人都露出了惊讶的表情。「在你离开实验室之后不久，军方的人找到了我。当初，因为‘基因改良计划’的成功率渐趋稳定，他们希望我们能往别的方向继续实验。」Erskine继续说，「换句话说，他们希望能找到一种增强Alpha能力的方法。」

「你拒绝了。」Steve说。

Erskine点点头，「我进行实验的初衷，是试图模糊性别能力差异带来的阶级对立，但他们提出的计划和我的初衷背道而驰。所以我斩钉截铁地拒绝了。尽管如此，他们还是锲而不舍地试图说服我。」军方用了各种各样的办法，尽管博士对此轻描淡写，但Steve知道内情并不简单。「他们表面上尊重我的意见，私底下却收买实验室的其他研究人员。Zola就是其中一员。」

「我知道以我一人之力，无法和他们抗衡……总有一天，他们会得到他们想要的。」Erskine叹了一口气。他比任何人都希望研究能继续下去，这是他的心血，但有些事情并非他一个人能决定，「我经过深思熟虑之后，还是决定私下联系相熟的媒体，把关于基因改良计划的一些问题曝光了出来。结果大众的反应比我想象中更激烈。」

Steve当然也记得这一切。当初关于「基因改造」的话题引发了公众争议，不少人也担忧这种人为技术最后会导致更严重的阶级分化——有地位的Alpha会因为这项技术变得更强。至于失败的案例，在当时也引发了不少社会问题。从单纯的技术缺憾，加入了各种宗教、政治和伦理甚至国际关系的因素，激起普通民众反对的声音，最后发酵到沸腾，政府被迫全面中止计划。

「实验室被解散之后，我把该销毁的资料都销毁了，但也有不少被保存了下来。不久后，Odinson朝我抛出了橄榄枝，于是我便在他们的掩护下一边工作，一边继续进行我的研究。当初的研究人员四散各地，我也不清楚最后军方有没有放弃这项研究，但表面上是一切都停止了。」Erskine继续说，「至于Thor被陷害这回事，我觉得也有可能牵扯其中——Loki虽然城府颇深，但如果没有外力的帮助，他不可能那么轻易就让Thor和我同时卷进这场大麻烦中。我怀疑背后有人操纵这一切，而Loki只是借力使力。」

「然后我因为某些原因被派去调查这件事情。」Steve分析道，「调查出原本有利于你们的证据，反而成为了证明我‘包庇’的工具。这一切都是被计划好的。」

「Thor入狱，监狱暴动……」James接着推测，「假如Steve当初没有进入监狱，当天的结果有可能就是Thor在暴动中被谋杀，Zola按计划逃脱——和Loki联手的那个人得到了他们都想要的结果。」

「说起Zola，我倒是查出来点有意思的。」Coulson接话道，「当初实验室解散后，他表面上回到瑞士，实质上伪造身份到了德国。」

「德国？」Steve看了看James，对方同样表情凝重。

「Zola被怀疑加入了当时ICPO和CIA联手调查的某个跨国犯罪组织。」Coulson继续说，「CIA派出了一个小组潜入该组织进行调查，行动人员资料保密，但最终只记录了行动失败……但Zola在某次爆炸案中被捕，应该和那次行动有关——我怀疑，也许就是那次行动。」他稍作停顿，往James的方向看了一眼，「我们没有办法越权去查看名单，也不知道细节，但疑点太多。我试着从别的地方入手，从你提供给我的‘James Buchanan Barnes’这个名字开始，查到了别的。」

James Buchanan Barnes是个被登记在册的Alpha，Coulson提到，即使他的行踪被刻意抹去，依然会在别的地方留下蛛丝马迹，「我怀疑他参与了这次行动并因此‘丧生’，所以他和Zola见过面。」

「以你的权限怎么能够查到这些……你怎么确定这些资料不是有意提供给你的。」James提出疑问。

「抱歉，Steve。」Coulson朝Steve道，「因为事情实在是超出了我的预测……我只能私下求助于Fury长官。」我希望你能理解，他说。

Steve点头表示没有关系：现在事情已经超出了自己原先的想象，也许之后还会扯出来更多的谜团，目前谁也没办法看清楚全貌，Coulson的顾虑和决定合情合理。至于Fury……Steve不确定他会不会隐瞒什么重要的资料，但Steve同样也相信他不会陷害他们。

「如果这个猜测方向是对的，那为什么要Barnes‘死亡’呢。」Steve提出，「最大的可能是——他活着会带来别的麻烦。」

一下子大家都沉默不语了。如果James就是那个James Buchanan Barnes，他背后藏着的秘密会让他们都陷入危险吗，Steve拿不准。

「关于他的检查结果，如无意外这两天内我就能告诉你。」Erskine博士打破了沉默，他朝Steve道，「虽然我们都被谜团包裹着，但至少这个很快就会解开了。」他又把抑制剂交给他们，叮嘱他们时刻注意情况变化，「如果还有我能帮上忙的地方，尽管开口。」

 

——***——

 

「你害怕吗。」James从背后抱着自己的Omega，「路变得越来越窄了。」

回去的途中两人一直保持沉默，直到回到那个熟悉的家、关上门，Steve一直紧绷着的神经才稍微放松了些。暖黄色的灯，干净的地板，柔软的床垫……他们属于这里。

他们对未来一无所知，唯一能够确认的，只有彼此相握的手。

「我不害怕危险。」Steve说，「我一直都是干这个的。」但能够相信的东西越来越少，他同样感觉到一种无力感。过去他和这个世界并没有太深的连接，一直支撑着Steve的，就是他不变的信念。但现在一切都变得不一样了。他开始渴望更多，从身体到灵魂，第一次和某个人产生的这种超越信任的连结，让他感受到了以前没试过的奇妙感觉。得到之后便会害怕失去，Steve不得不承认这一点。

想到目前的一切都有可能被摧毁，他的心开始一点一点地沉下去。

「那么答应我，无论发生什么——请相信我。」James亲吻他的脖子。他想抓住点什么，他知道他们本该是一体的，他得确保什么也不能分开他们。

Steve转过身来，用一个吻代替了回答，「无论发生什么。」

他的视线所及，全是他生命中最重要的一切。信任，爱，真实。模糊的过去曾经被谎言割得四分五裂，他并非全数丢弃，但也变得不那么重要了。那个Alpha看着只属于自己的Omega，眼神闪闪发亮。

「到床上去。」他的Omega说，「我想感受你。」


	27. Chapter 27

【二十七】

 

他是那么爱他，爱他下腹处微卷的毛发，爱他情动时蜷起来的脚趾，爱他在自己怀里的、柔软又结实的身体。一切，他可以这么形容，再也想不到别的词了。

抑制剂搁在床边的第二个柜子里，现在他只想把那些玩意儿一股脑地扔进抽水马桶，然后按下冲水按钮让它们全部见鬼去。上帝为什么要创造彼此吸引的身体之后，又容许人类亵渎这种力量，发明各种东西去控制自己呢？James不知道。他只知道即使现在上帝想把他们分开也太晚了。

他用指腹沿着Omega的后颈轻轻滑下去，沾着汗水一直滑到尾椎。他很清楚再往下一点，那里已经湿得连床单都知道了。只是简单的呼吸他都能闻到Steve浓郁的味道，香甜又辛辣，像饿了好些天才得到的晚饭。他的Steve总是不费吹灰之力就能勾引他，用睫毛下蓝色的眼睛或者是微微张开的双唇，轻易地让他勃起。

他愿意花上一辈子和他纠缠不清。

「我要进去了。」他咬着Steve的肩膀。

「你知道我不会拒绝。」他的Omega喘道，「我现在也……没办法拒绝。」

他用手托起Steve的腿，把阴茎对准微张的穴口，直接插进去Omega已经湿得不像话的小穴里。Steve在他进入的那一瞬间喘了一声，紧接着努力把呻吟堵在喉咙，用尽力气去接受他的入侵。即使想要抗拒，结果也是一样的，他总有办法把他折腾到射出来。

「你还能拒绝？」

Steve感觉到额前的汗水顺着眉峰滑下来，「少废话。」

很热，这个并不宽敞的空间里总是保持着高温。现在甚至连风都没有了，窗帘严严实实地遮住光线，他们在黑暗中成为一体。Alpha用力顶进去更深的地方，开始操他的Omega。

「操……」Steve抓住床单，「别一下子、那么深。」

「还可以更深。」他说。他知道他可以干什么，只要Steve允许。他是认真的。他爱眼前的这个人，从灵魂到身体，包括这销魂蚀骨的后穴。被充分撑开的穴口箍紧他的阴茎，他一下一下地干进去，情愿溺死在他的Omega不断涌出的爱液里。

「得寸、进尺。」Steve很清楚自己现在有多兴奋，但他总是不愿意把主动权完全交出来。他试图表现得自己马上就可以提裤子走人一样。当然James也乐于看见他这样。这是属于他们之间的情趣，Steve越是表现得难以驯服，James越是想这么狠狠地操他，让他屁股里插着自己的阴茎，为自己叫出来。

他的Omega为他流水，哭着颤抖，想着他的身体为他射出来……这些他都知道。

Steve根本没空去调整自己的心跳，还有节奏乱掉的呼吸，他只能闻到属于他的Alpha的味道，脑子里想的都是那根庞然大物到底进入到了哪个位置。他越是坚硬，他越是柔软。Steve内心深处有时甚至希望他的Alpha就这么蹂躏他，不知道为什么，他可以解释成无法抗拒的天性，但他知道James不会那么干。他的Alpha在某些方面有时候温柔过头了。

给我，Steve出声道。

他的Omega夹得越紧，James越是口干舌燥，「想要什么？嗯？」

Steve的眼眶里蓄满了泪水，痛苦又愉悦地皱起眉头。男人在这个关头坏心眼得过分，好像自己不求他再进来一点他就不想继续了似的。仿佛只有自己一个人沉迷于此的感觉让他恼火，「你可以给我什么？」

「任何你想要的。」他的Alpha在他耳边说，用他性感的嗓音，「告诉我，我就给你。」

Steve用力掐住男人的大腿，就差没哭着恳求对方更用力地进入他夺取他填满他了。「我要你的，全部。」全部，一切，所有的都给他，「如果办不到——那就滚开。」

其实每次他都觉得James会把自己操到怀孕。他有时候甚至无法自控地想象那到底会变成什么样子，他的身体里孕育着属于他们两个人的生命，他的Alpha用舌头，牙齿，阴茎，宽厚的手掌还有身体里的每一个细胞去疼爱他，索取他，折磨他。一个小时之前他们还在冷静地思考着关于接下来的事情，一个小时之后他只想被对方操进床垫里。

「我知道你在想什么，Steve。」James用声音操他的耳朵，「我一直都知道。」见鬼，他真的要疯了。

Steve笑了笑，「我在想，你怎么还不射——」

他的Alpha拧住他的乳尖，粗鲁地摩擦。他那儿已经完全挺起来了，只是碰一下都涨得生疼，更别谈这么坏心眼的动作。男人一边挺进深处，一边用手胡乱折腾他的身体，「你等下要是求饶，我也不管了。」

「好像、我现在求饶，你就会放过我似的。」Steve把话断断续续地挤出来。他的阴茎同样硬得要命，时刻提醒着他是一个男人，一个Omega男性，后穴流着水但依然拥有别的性器官，却只想要他的Alpha把自己操到射出来。他现在已经开始想念James的结了，那会让他感觉到疼痛并且充实着，知道自己是被需要的，是某个人的唯一。

James突然把他的阴茎抽出来。Steve还没反应过来，男人便把他翻过身，重新压在自己强壮的身下，再次把阴茎捅进去。他觉得体内的野兽变得更涨更大了，但他喜欢这个，他感到满足。「我不会放了你的。」他的Alpha野蛮又贪婪，「你还能跑到哪里去呢。」

他还能跑到哪里去呢？Steve张口咬住他的Alpha的喉结，攀住他的肩膀，在James的身上留下属于自己的痕迹，就像对方现在在干的那样。他的脑子嗡嗡作响，除了喘息便只能听到啪啪的水声，再没有别的了。他们这一刻就像布道者口中的魔鬼，离经叛道的事情都干过了。

很快，他期待的结撑住了他的穴口，把他塞得满满的，就像他预想中那样令他疼痛并且满足——男人撑开了他的第二重入口，再往里面一点就能直接捅进他的生殖腔了。并非每一次性爱都能进入到最深的地方，他们得时刻留意着周遭的变化，紧张的空气总是弥漫在身周，有时候得靠运气。Steve对自己的身体缺乏认知，这种感觉令他疑惑又期待。

「上帝啊……」Steve发出呻吟。该死的，他根本停不下来，他现在只想要他的Alpha把精液灌进他的身体里，完完全全地占有他。他感觉到缺氧，缺水，像是被丢在外太空一样无法呼吸，整个脑子里只剩下岩浆一样的玩意儿。他射了出来，比他的Alpha要稍快一步，但撑到现在已经很不容易了，他能原谅自己。

「该死的。」James的阴茎已经进到最里面，龟头被第二重入口挤压着，「操。」

Alpha射精的时间比Omega要长得多，他的阴茎结顶住Steve的穴口，Steve高潮时越是缩紧他的甬道，James就会在这种刺激中进退不得。灼热的，粉色的，Steve在高潮过后只能攀住他的Alpha喘息。James把Steve又抱紧了些，把他笼罩在身下，脑子里只想着要他成为自己的一部分。

他不确定Steve知不知道对于自己来说，他到底在一个什么样的位置上：无可替代，珍宝，伤痛，甜蜜的渴望，幸福的囚笼……仿佛他们天生就该这样，一切都是为了遇见对方。他的心脏为此剧烈跳动，就像这一刻才是真正的活着，他只希望自己不要表现得太过明显。他爱他，用语言和行动反复地告诉他，然后他的Omega回应他，索要他，彼此渴求。

但他说了谎。

他其实比先前记起来更多了，很多很多。

「我爱你。」Steve抱着他的肩膀。James感觉到心脏隐隐作痛，难以言喻，一切想要付诸于语言但是又被他忍住了。

「我也爱你。」他回应道。我会比你爱我更爱你，你是我的救赎，「……我的Steve。」

「Bucky。」

男人的身体一股震颤。那声音像一把钥匙，开启了更多的、曾经以为的未知。James闭上眼睛，把脑袋伏在他的Omega的肩膀上，「……以后，都这么叫我。」

他的Omega什么都不知道，他也不希望他知道。如果自己能够再强大一点，事情会不会就变得不一样了呢。

「Bucky……」Steve试着习惯这个称呼，他的Alpha仍然堵在他的身体和心里，「——Bucky。」

上帝啊，Bucky抬起眼睛看着Steve，让他在这幸福的一刻死去可好？

 

——***——

 

虽然Thor终于重获自由，但是Sitwell揽下了大部分的罪名，余下的对于Loki的几个无关紧要的指控让他们深感无力。法律能够制裁罪恶的部分比他们想象中的有限，拥有光明的地方同时也会伴随着挥之不去的黑暗。比起在一旁忍气吞声的Steve和Coulson他们，Thor的表情看上去平静得多，似乎一开始就预料到了这个结果。过后，他朝所有帮过自己的人道谢。

「还有他。」Thor朝Steve压低声音道，他知道Steve明白自己的意思，「谢谢他的帮助。」

Steve轻轻点头，他看着Loki在庭外不远处整理他的西服，皱起眉头，「接下来你打算怎么办？」

「我会重新接管公司的事情。」Thor轻描淡写，「放心吧，那个人暂时已经没有办法再撼动我的位置了。」我会更快地彻底强大起来，Thor又安慰他道。

「等这件事告一段落——」

「对了，还有一件事情我要告诉你。」Thor支开身边的人，他把Steve拉到角落，确认身边没有其他人，「——是关于那个人的事情。」

Steve闭嘴不言，只是静静听着。「我和Loki进行过谈判，他在最后提到你正在查一些过去的事情。」Loki说是作为给自己的‘补偿’，Thor想起对方讳莫如深的表情，「只是他守口如瓶，不愿意透露更多，只是让我提醒你：有些水不要趟得太深。」

「这是什么意思？」Steve并非完全不懂对方的警告。

「在处理我这件案子的时候，Coulson也曾经把别的一些疑点一并告诉过我。要是你们之前推测的方向是对的，那么，和Loki合作的那股势力绝对不是以你之力能够轻易撼动的。」Thor表情凝重，「我知道你有自己的理由，但不要再贸然把自己陷入新的麻烦里了，Steve。」

Steve沉默半晌，「我会注意行事。」

「那你接下来打算怎么办。」Thor又问，「如果你需要的话，关于那家伙的事情，也许我可以帮得上忙。」谋一份差事或者重新弄一个身份，这点事情他还能办得到。

Thor不希望自己陷入别的麻烦里，Steve又何尝希望刚刚重获自由的友人跟着自己陷进新的麻烦里呢。在这一点上，他们的想法保持一致，他们感谢而又痛恨这一点。Steve岔开话题，「我之前拜托Erskine博士给他做了一个详细的身体检查。博士刚才告诉我初步结果出来了，让我这边完事了就过去找他。」我先看看情况如何再作打算，Steve朝Thor道。

「我很担心你。」Thor直言。

Steve笑了起来，「这句话，我曾经也这么对你说过。」

他们在庭外告别。一切似乎都解决了，但有些谜团现在才是慢慢解开的时候。Steve知道，也许有好一段时间他们都无法见面了，他希望能在下次见面之前把事情都好好解决。他坐上Coulson的车，系上安全带，朝共同的目的地出发。

 

——***——

 

在他进屋子的那一瞬间，他就知道这儿已经有别人闯入了。而且是他认识的人。

「出来吧。」James朝黑暗的角落道，「我知道你在那里。」

预想中的人影很快从拐角处出现了。对方手里拿着枪，James并不觉得意外。他慢条斯理地拿起水杯喝了一口，然后晃了晃杯子。

「你‘离家出走’太久了。」对方说。

「……」James的表情像是听到了一个天大的笑话，「那儿能算‘家’么……Rumlow。」他想一拳揍到对方的脸上，如果可以马上这么干的话。当然他还有别的更想揍的人，他可以再忍忍。

「他等你很久了。」Rumlow没有放下枪，「我知道你可以反抗，你可以打倒我、抢了我的枪，你可以轻易地离开这个屋子……但是，人一旦拥有重于自己生命的东西，就会变得身不由己了。」

你知道我的意思，他说。


	28. Chapter 28

【二十八】

 

「除了这个结论，我想不到别的解释。」Erskine博士推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，「我也希望是哪里出了错误……但——」

Steve把手上的报告递给旁边的Coulson。除了一串一串对他来说毫无意义的数据，他的脑子里只有一团乱麻。

Bucky是和自己一样，被改造过的Alpha——

他的心一沉。一种从腹部升起的不适感让Steve几欲作呕。

「我不明白。」Coulson也只是随便翻了翻那叠文件，让他这种连抑制剂都不需要的人来看那些专业术语和图表根本行不通，「整个计划很久之前不是已经中止了吗？这种未成熟的技术怎么可能——」

「这个就是另一个问题了，我也无法解答。」Erskine博士表情凝重，「无论理由是什么，他的染色体结构变异的情况和Steve他们这种经历过基因改造的Omega是一样的，唯一不同的是：他是个Alpha。」

「有没有可能是自然变异？」Coulson继续问，「你知道，这种情况也不是没有可能。」

「单纯靠自然变异的结果要立刻达到这个水平，我看机会比你捡到张彩票就中了头奖还小。如果有那么容易，还需要不断研究如何去进行基因改造吗。」Erskine博士摇摇头，「我比较担心的是，他这种情况是不是个例，也就是说——参与改造的Alpha不止他一个。」

Steve和Coulson对视一眼，「这可能跟当初被你拒绝的那个计划有关。」

「这才是我最担心的。如果Barnes如你们之前预测的一样，因为那次追捕行动让他卷入了这个计划，那个和Zola扯上关系的犯罪组织也许已经掌握了这项技术，而Barnes正是证明他们成功的实验品。」

这下子大家都不约而同地陷入了沉默。这个想象太过于可怕，更可怕的在于……它也许就是事实。

「假定Erskine博士的方向是对的，加上之前我们查到的一些线索，我们现在也许可以先试着理顺这件事情。」Steve最先回过神来，「事情的最开始，政府推动了‘基因改造计划’，计划初步成功；然后军方找上门希望博士能够继续研究关于改造Alpha的部分，被博士拒绝了；博士担心事态恶化，通过借助社会舆论和民众的反对声中止计划；实验室解散，博士被邀请进入Odinson集团，Zola加入某国际犯罪组织……」

Coulson掏出纸笔记录他们所提到的一些要点，用线条和圆框标出值得注意的地方。他知道这么做很有必要，太多太多的细节混在一起了，他们也许非常接近真相，但总是绕着圈子和它擦肩而过。「Zola加入的组织——我们暂且先称为组织A——被ICPO和CIA联合追缉；行动失败，在那场爆炸案中中Zola被捕入狱，同时James Barnes作为CIA的一员，在行动中‘丧生’并失踪；一股势力联合Loki Odinson，绑走博士并把罪行嫁祸于Thor，Thor入狱；Barnes新身份不明，潜伏狱中，奉命劫走Zola；最后Barnes逃脱……」

「你漏了你自己。」Coulson提醒道，「从选择你调查Thor这件案子开始，一直有人从中作梗。」

他把那些线索画成一张简单的关系网，用笔尖点了点刚刚提到的部分，「你看这个地方，到底是谁有能耐伪造了Barnes的死亡和隐瞒他的行踪，并且给他换了新的身份、让他藏身狱中执行任务？关于这一点，他是否曾经提起过什么细节？」

「可惜他在爆炸中失去了记忆。对，那场爆炸……他对那个有特别深的印象。」无尽的噩梦。Steve皱眉，「他告诉过我，他过去并非没有怀疑过自己的经历，但他在执行这次任务之前就私下查过了，对方提供的信息确实都有迹可循。」

‘我的经历有可能是他们杜撰的。’他所能确认的只有自己的名字。Bucky。他努力回想了一下，又朝Steve道，‘但一切又好像都是真的。’

「他有没有提起过是谁指使他这么干的？」

「只有代号……他们互相称呼对方的更多只有代号，而且互相接触的人并不多。包括之前我让你帮忙查的那个Rumlow，结果也是一无所获——Winter Soldier，Crossbones……」Steve努力回忆，「你记得你告诉过我Barnes的名字在监狱暴动的死者名单上吗。一而再再而三地轻易篡改别人的资料，能渗透进这种地方，可能他们的势力比我们想象中还要大。」

「你是怀疑有军方或者政府高层参与了这件事情？」Coulson表情严肃起来，他和Erskine博士对视一眼。

「那些人绑走博士，也许仍然和改造计划有关。劫走Zola的人大概也是抱着同样的目的。」Steve分析，「加上和Loki合作的这层关系，我怀疑绑走博士的那伙人就是劫走Zola的幕后推手。至于Barnes，他们派他去执行这项任务……」

「你有结论了？」

「还称不上。」Steve摇摇头，「我只是觉得Zola一开始加入的组织和他们并不是同一批人，否则他们不需要费那么大的力气、绕那么大的圈子。他们想要的，正好就是他们没有的。」

「但这些也许都只是巧合。这些推测我们并没有证据证明，因为一切都还只是我们的假设。这里头的关系太错综复杂，甚至像你说的，还牵扯到了军方或者别的更高的势力。」Coulson担心道，「如果Barnes就是这股势力的棋子，那证明他们已经成功了，那还需要大费周章地绑走Erskine博士和Zola干什么？」

「——假如Barnes只是他们得到的唯一一个成品呢。」Erskine博士插话，「这就能解释得通了。他们知道这是可行的，但他们找不到办法……所以需要带走我和Zola。」博士停顿了一下，「万一他们和当初找上我的那拨人是一伙的——」

「关于过去的部分，博士你有什么头绪吗？」

「我只知道他们自称是军方的人，他们也确实是。」他说，「但这现在已经是被明令禁止的实验了。至少，对于公众来说是。」

「你的意思是，军方里有些人利用空子私底下进行实验？」

博士点点头，「这个可能性很大。」

「但他们直到目前都没有成功过的话，Barnes的身体又是什么情况。」Coulson在关系图上画了个圈，「如果资料库里登记的是真的，他作为CIA的一员，在参与这次追捕行动前只是一个普通的Alpha。」

「他说Zola记得他，但他因为失忆的关系，对Zola已经没有太深的印象。」Steve接过笔，在旁边的空白处写下新的线索，「但也能证明他们确实接触过。」

到底在潜入行动之后、爆炸发生之前的这段时间里，在Bucky身上发生了什么？Steve有些不好的猜测。他越来越想吐了。不知名的怒火慢慢侵蚀了他的理智，要是再出现什么别的状况，Steve怀疑自己还能不能冷静地听下去。

「另一个问题。既然Barnes是他们的棋子，甚至有可能是手头上唯一一个成功的试验品……那时候为什么他们要置他于死地？」

那只有一个可能。他失去了利用价值，又极有可能泄密……在对方劫走Zola之后。

Bucky！

「我得回去一趟。」Steve抓起挂在衣架上的外套，「有什么新情况请第一时间联络我，拜托了。」

告诉Fury，马上。他又回头补充了一句。

 

——***——

 

他感觉到自己的身体比平常要热。也许是因为跑得太快了，也有可能是因为今天穿得太多。虽然他一直没有把外套穿上，但他感觉自己可以再脱一件。

Steve一直都知道Bucky不会在自己出门的时候乖乖待在家里。他知道那个Alpha的安全屋，也知道他会去什么地方——就像对方也知道自己的一样。有时候他们保持沉默，并不是为了隐瞒。

Bucky的气味就像绳子一样一直绕在自己的脖子上，那种紧缚感让Steve安心——这让他即使分辨出别的Alpha的气味也能不受影响。

他给Bucky打了个电话。和预想中一样，对方并没有接起来。也许手机被扔在家里的某个角落，一直滴滴滴地响个不停。他又试着拨自家的号码，仍然没有人接。Steve加快脚步，越过街上的人，朝对方可能在的地方寻去。

他得做些什么。但Steve不确定那些什么到底是什么，只是他觉得自己要是什么都不做的话，也许会发生些无法挽回的事情。他开始幻想一些让自己崩溃的场景。

很快他便气喘吁吁了。往常他可以跑得比现在更快，也许是脑子里乱七八糟的想象干扰了他，Steve没法像那些清晨一样、平心静气地完成以往的运动量。不过很快他又打起精神来了。去他的Omega和Alpha。Steve觉得现在自己亢奋得可以撞开牛群。

‘如果……我是说，如果。’那天，他的Alpha从背后抱着他，把那张便签条不着痕迹地塞进他上衣的口袋里，‘哪天我暂时离开了，你可以到这里来找我。’

见鬼，他老早就明白Bucky的意思了。哪儿都找不到他的。

但他会留下痕迹。

Steve没有把这件事告诉任何人。他可以相信很多人，但谁也信不过，如果算上连他们也不知道的、无处不在的窃听器的话。他们被盯上了。所有人都在网中挣扎，试图找到缺口，用仅有的武器撕破敌人的伪装。他们曾经把Bucky怎么样了？现在又打算拿他怎么样？如果推测是真的，他能够把这件事情平静地听完吗？

操他妈的阴谋。

Steve忍不住在心底骂了几句脏话。他三步并两步跑上楼梯。

现在他已经接近沸腾了。过高的体温，或者是怒火带来的影响，随便什么东西，他只知道体内的火山随时会爆发。Steve顾不得抹走额前的汗水，他想办法打开门，然后稳住气息走进去。

他走过去的时候木板地咯吱咯吱作响，屋子里的家具少得可怜。只需要一下子，Steve便能确认房间里没有别人：没有气味掩盖剂的痕迹，没有别的Alpha、Omega或者Beta的味道……也没有Bucky的气息残留。他不在这儿。

检查过所有可疑的地方都没有收获。Steve掀起最后一幅不起眼的挂画，他在墙上敲了敲，然后蹲下来打开了最下面的那格抽屉。手套，书本封皮，皮夹子，钢笔……丢开毫无意义的杂物，Steve在最里面摸到了一个开关。咔哒。他如愿找到了那个保险箱。很好。

Steve知道密码，准确来说……是他猜得到。

他不知道背后有什么。也许什么也没有，也许有一些把他推入另一个深渊的东西。但他只有‘打开’这一个选择。他还能选择吗？

上帝保佑。

「……」打开之后，Steve先是摸到了一把枪，旁边还有弹夹和一些补给品。然后是一个文件袋。他现在已经热得头昏脑涨了，Steve不确定自己要在这里打开，还是拿去别的更安全的地方。

你想要知道什么？

你觉得里头有什么？

在打开之前，Steve已经很清晰地意识到了自己的重心不断下沉。他猛地伸手扶住旁边的柜子，确认并不是什么奇怪的气味在作祟。在皮肤、骨肉、脉搏的跳动之下有些东西蠢蠢欲动。记忆的残骸被挤压成碎片出现在脑子里，Steve试着深呼吸，好像又稍微清醒了些。他只需要确保自己不要在这里倒下就够了。

他得站起来。然后，走出去。有人在等他。

Bucky……

Steve又在那个空间里待了半分钟。他撑起身子，把文件袋藏在外套下，在未知的梦魇中一步一步地走了出去。


	29. Chapter 29

【二十九】

 

「当然，就我而言，你得到的自由和资讯太多了。」那声音让James Barnes想吐，但他不得不听下去，就像自己被摁在了椅子上——实话说，他并没有被绑起来，但周围握着枪的人让他不能轻举妄动，「只是我不在乎你到底想起了多少，也不在乎你这段时间经历过什么……我只是想知道你的答案——继续，或者不继续。」

「你是指继续充当你们的白老鼠、让你们不停地在我身上做试验，还是指继续帮你们干一些上不了台面的龌龊事？」也许两者皆有，就像过去一样。

「当然是指继续我们伟大的事业。」那家伙继续道，「必要的话，也许会有别的任务。放心吧，最痛苦的时期已经过去了。你是一个很棒的战士，为这项事业作出了很大的贡献，这些我们都知道。」这也是为什么自己还活着，James知道他的潜台词。

「你为什么会认为一个被欺骗和利用了那么久的人，还会理所当然地回来任你们差遣？」James怒极反笑。

「欺骗？」对方像是不解，「关于你的身份和经历，我记得我们虽然并没有全盘托出，但似乎并没有欺骗过你。对，James Barnes是一名优秀的特工，在那次爆炸中‘不幸身亡’是为了继续未完成的行动。而你现在很好地完成了你的任务，这就是现实。到底是哪一个环节让你产生了误解？」

「哪一个部分？」James说，「当第一批特工潜入Hydra被他们发现、并且带走进行人体改造的时候，你们知道却没有出手阻止，现在反而继续他们的恶行。」James曾经以为这是当局所深恶痛绝的事情，派他们在那里执行这项危险的任务，正是为了杜绝这类事情的发生。但结果呢？队友们全部牺牲，他失去了记忆和自由。但得救后的下一个任务，却是要把已经被捕入狱服刑的罪犯劫走，「我确实不明白，Pierce，这是你套上这身衣服后该做的事情吗。」

「你记得我的名字……那很好。」Pierce盯着他，「有很多决定我没有办法，也没有必要跟你一一解释，你只需要明白一件事情就够了：无论过程有多么艰难，我们所做的，是正义。」

「所有的罪犯都不会承认自己有罪。」James说，「他们的台词都是正义。」

「Barnes，你是个很优秀的特工，也是个聪明人。但你知道为什么有些人天资聪颖却屈居人下，有些人始终站在顶点指点江山吗。你们永远看不到更远的地方。」Pierce笑了笑，「你知道Hydra掌握了那项技术意味着什么吗？Schmidt是个神经质的德国佬。他有钱，头脑精明，手里握着权力，还有别人梦寐以求的技术。他要是卖给我们的敌人，或者玩弄手段，掀起的浪潮能够颠覆政权。这已经不仅仅是道德问题了，士兵。」

他们是敌人，所以必须要消失。

「所以，你们杀了Schmidt，毁了他的堡垒，却同样想要获得他的技术。」你们又有何区别？James冷哼，「容我提醒一句，这项改造技术目前是违反国际条约的。你以为Zola的存在能够改变什么吗？他可是个罪犯。」

「法律是可以修改的，以人类的发展目的为转移……就像它一开始是可行的一样。」Pierce不紧不慢。为什么克隆同样被禁止，也许只是因为涉及到伦理问题。但总会有比伦理关系更重要的事情出现。「就像……总有我们更需要的东西。为什么上帝创造出Alpha，Beta和Omega，为什么又创造出男性和女性？没有什么事情生来就是公平的。但你知道吗，输家永远是不作为的那个。今天我们放弃了这个权利，明天我们将会被它所击倒。」

我们需要这项技术，不仅仅是我个人。他又说。我们。

谁是我们。

「……」他几乎要被Pierce绕进去了。眼前这个上了年纪的男人拥有自己所没有的能力。他记起来了，为什么当初相信了那个谎言。

比起彻头彻尾的谎言，真假参半的事情更让人信服。Pierce只是说了自己想要听到的，而不是真实。只要他的话里有90%可以被信任，那么剩下的10%自然就不会被深究了。他太明白了。

「这就是我们被绑在仪器上，全身插满管子，被迫从血管里抽出大量血液，在不同药剂的效果中痛苦挣扎所换取的东西吗。」强大？他们甚至没办法选择自己的命运。他们死了，因为实验失败；他活着，换来了更多身不由己。James仍然记得那种疼痛，那种折磨。尖锐的针头刺进皮肤，他的脑子被搅得一塌糊涂，闭上眼睛看到的都是队友们被抬走的尸体，「这就是你们所做的正确的事情吗。」

你们需要的只是更强大的Alpha，更强大的棋子……对，就像Pierce之前所说的那样，总有人屈居人下。自己现在就像古时候的奴隶，拥有力量，但只是供贵族消遣的野兽，彼此角逐直到死亡。

「别再抱怨了，士兵。变得强大需要付出代价，所有人都一样。」Pierce不悦道，「你到底在不满什么？你真的失去了什么吗？不，你没有，你拥有了更多。你以为你从监狱出去之后的行踪我们真的一点都不知道吗？那个金发的小警察，我知道他。你跟他是一样的，他也曾经这么痛苦过，他抱怨了吗？我看他还得谢天谢地，感激自己从一个弱不禁风的Omega变成现在的模样。」

Steve？

为什么你要变得强大？他曾经问过Steve。为什么。

‘我想要自由。只有变得强大，我才能拥有主宰自己命运的力量。’他的Omega认真地看着他，‘不仅仅是为了变得更强。’

我想要一个可以自己支配自己命运的世界。没有性别的桎梏，没有无法选择的臣服。有自由，有选择，有超越本能和地位的爱。我们是平等的。

我为自由而战。

「他和你们不一样。」James说，「别拿自己和他相提并论。」

正义和邪恶的界线早就被模糊了。James不确定自己能不能全身而退，但他只能想办法离开这儿。他拥有的一切都可以被面前这些人轻易摧毁，但让他主动出卖灵魂，他宁可死。

「他当然和我们不一样。他是Omega，是被支配者。平等？自由？没有武器，何来和平。瞧瞧你现在的样子，如果你不是同样被改造过，你以为自己能征服那个小婊子？不，就跟后面被送进实验室里的失败者一样，被一个Omega教训得毫无尊严。这才是现实。」Pierce嗤道。

「说白了你就是怕被Omega揍得满地找牙才这么干的吧。」James冷笑，「让一个Omega揍真的有那么屈辱吗？别瞧不起人了，看看你的手下，多少优秀的女性，多少有能耐的Omega……上帝不会永远眷顾某些人，尤其是你这种恶魔。」

「如果你一直顽固不化，你就会被判定为敌人。」

「Pierce，收手吧。」

「我们没有太多时间耗下去了。」Pierce站起来，扣好外套的扣子，「现在你有两个选择。第一个，接受洗脑。第二个，死。」

「如果我两个都不选呢。」

Pierce似乎想到了什么好玩的事情。他停顿半晌，露出一个意义不明的笑容，「也许还真的有第三个选择。」

 

——***——

 

Steve一页一页地往下翻。

看到后面，他的脑子里已经画好了一个完整的关系网了。那些细碎的、看似不重要的细节填满了曾经的空隙，黑色的丝线从底部开始慢慢往上延伸，越过关键点，最终构成了现在这副模样。真相往往简单而残酷，过去他们只是不愿意相信，选择了回避。

当你信任的一切都是谎言，那会不会把一个人从内部彻底瓦解？

你们怎么可以对他做出那样的事情？

Steve感觉到那股翻涌的恶心感又出现了。他只是想想那些人的嘴脸，就忍不住想要吐出来。人可以自私和贪婪到什么程度才罢休呢。他简直想揍崩他们的牙齿，往他们的肋骨狠狠捶上几拳。他得想个法子拦住自己，不然肯定能做出点无法挽回的事情来。

「Coulson？」Steve接起电话。

「我把资料都传给Fury长官了。」Coulson说话有些气喘吁吁的，听起来像是走得很急，「后来我们又查到了别的东西……这件事情，非同小可。」

「你们打算怎么办？」

「要瞒过上层查这些东西并不容易，尤其是现在事情还涉及到了军方高层。」Coulson的语气听上去也有点急躁，「我们只能先准备后着应对突发状况。」

「Alexander Pierce。」

「什么？」

「我有头绪了。」Steve说，「我手头上有不少重要的资料，现在只是需要更多证据。我现在方便过去找你们吗。」

「听我说，Rogers队长。」听声音Coulson似乎把脚步停了下来，他没有再称呼Steve的名字了，「待在家里……你家里有枪吗？很好，注意安全，提高警惕。我们现在就过去接你。」

 

——***——

 

「所以我打爆了你的睾丸，你还活着。」

「别逞能了。」Batroc说。现在他已经不叫Batroc了，他有了一个新的名字：The Leaper，就像所有人进入这个地方都会被抹掉过去的痕迹一样，当然在James听上去也是蠢得要命。他们给了你‘新生’，好像过去的一切就真的不存在了似的。

Winter Soldier，呕。

「我赢了你两次，我也会赢你第三次。」

「那是因为当时的我只是个普通的Alpha，而你被强化过。」Batroc说。似乎这件事情让他找回了信心，强化改造，现在他也是了，James Barnes不再是特别的了。他攒了一堆仇正准备报，「你真的以为这一回自己还能活着出去吗？你要知道，成功了的人可不止我一个。」

「这不取决于你。」

「可惜的是……我想正巧是的。」Batroc的伤似乎都痊愈了。当然James知道他后来遭受了什么痛苦的事情，唯一可惜的是，自己没法同情他。

「别废话了。」James说，「来吧。」


	30. Chapter 30

【三十】

 

遮帘为掩盖光芒而生，电灯为照亮黑暗而生。

Steve知道人类无法逃避的结局就是死亡，在这个问题上，上帝没有给过任何人选择的机会。但如果有办法选择死亡的方式，Steve绝对会把这个机会牢牢抓在手里。他背靠着墙，深呼吸的时候肩膀舒张，气体压迫胸腔的时候好像有刀子刺在其中，那种尖锐的疼痛证明他还活着。

自从进入这栋建筑物之后，Steve几乎能从空气中分辨出那稀薄的、属于他的Alpha的气味。也许这是一个好的信号，一个证明，证明那个人还活着，证明他们之间确实存在着某种连结，而且现在发挥作用了。他和Coulson他们决定兵分多路，争取赶在对方的人完全撤离之前拿到需要的证据。

他没有数自己进来的时候踢翻了几个人，也不在乎他们的伤势。那些人眼里有着和他一样的光芒，Steve知道那是属于信仰的力量，信仰让他们无所畏惧，然而Steve对那些家伙所执着的一切深恶痛绝。他知道自己完全可以往他们的脑门上来上一枪，他想要这么做，但那不是眼下最重要的事情。

「下个路口左转。」Hill的声音在耳机里传来，Steve留心听从她的指令，「路尽头的那个门打开之后，后面的楼梯是直接通往实验室捷径。」

他有同伴，他不是在孤军奋战。Steve皱眉，「打开？」他不相信只是拧开门把那么简单。

「Natasha已经帮你搞定了。」Hill站在控制室里，眼睛紧盯着屏幕上的画面，「走。」

Steve在确认拐角后面的人已经被自己全数解决掉之后，才出尽全力往那扇门奔跑。非常时期，他不得不比平常更加小心。门后有什么谁也不知道，关着罪恶，锁着秘密，金属泛冷的光泽几乎让人窒息。

——打开它！Steve身体里的每一个细胞都在沸腾着，叫嚣着，他知道自己离Bucky越来越近了。比平日敏感得多的嗅觉也让他闻到了血的腥味，但Steve不确定是他身后那些家伙留下来的，还是未知的前方有什么等待着自己。他并非完全不担怕，但愤怒和焦虑仍然占了上风。

「Rogers队长，我们暂时没有办法看到后面的情况。」Hill说。Pierce处事非常谨慎，除了相关人员，实验室无论对内对外一切保密，和先前办公区的防控不属于同一套系统。他们试图攻破防火墙，但目前仍然未能成功。也许里面有他们所没有预测到的东西，也许什么都没有——对方早已察觉他们的动向也并非完全没可能，「万事小心，如果——」

Steve没有丝毫犹豫，他按照先前的指示打开门，「我打开了。」

门后面是完全没有人的走廊。门打开的时候，随之流动的空气并没有稀释气氛中的紧张。Steve留意到边角位置设有好几个摄像头，他抬起手，逐一击破那些试图窥探情况的眼睛，「Coulsn那边有发现吗？」

「还没有，但目前一切顺利。」Hill说，「不过从现在开始，我们没法监视你那边的情况了……记住，不要逞强。」她再三强调这个问题，似乎在她眼里，Steve来这儿就是为了和那些人同归于尽似的。

Steve大步踏进这栋建筑物里和办公区完全不同的另一个领域。他能听到远处没来得及关闭的器械发出嗡嗡的振动声，还有空气中刺鼻的消毒水味……还有混杂在一起的的、属于不同的Alpha的信息素。熟悉的，陌生的……每浓一分，他便越靠近罪恶的深渊。在这秘密一隅，犯罪者丝毫没有掩饰罪行的打算，罪证大喇喇地摊开在他眼前，似乎在嘲笑他们的无能。Steve不知道事情会不会往更糟糕的地方发展，但目前已经足够糟糕的了。

他站在地狱的边缘。Steve甚至能够想象到恶魔戴上口罩穿上白大褂的模样，他们站在实验台边，针管刺进实验者的皮肤里，再拔出来的时候已经变成撒旦的镰刀。先前的恶心感慢慢消退，取而代之的是愤怒和鄙夷。

见鬼。Steve沉下心，快步往目的地移动。自从跨过那扇门后，他知道自己离Bucky更近了，但毕竟没有灵敏的狗鼻子，无法根据那丁点线索判断对方的具体位置。他揣好枪，提防可能会出现的危险。

他在这里。

他在等着你。

刚刚掠过这个念头的瞬间，猝不及防地从拐角处闪出来一个人——还差几步，Steve就要撞上对方了。没来得及多想，Steve第一反应就是拉开距离，举起枪——

待看清来人之后，他顾不得时机不对，马上伸手接住那个几乎要倒在他怀里的人。

「Bucky？」

 

——**——

 

在拼死一搏和拖延时间两者之间，James Barnes头一次选择了后者。有些事情依然尖锐，他只是和命运赌了一把——和一个实力相当的亡命之徒搏斗也许还有胜算，但敌人数量增加的话事情就变得更加棘手了。能打的时候，他用尽全力打；勉强的时候，他也学着躲——他已经死过一次，可不想再来一次。

Steve搀扶着他，两人移动到一个相对隐蔽的位置，但彼此都心知肚明这儿一点也不安全。Bucky顾不得自己身上的伤，只是用担忧的眼神看着眼前的人。他现在已经连说话都觉得费力了。幸运的是Steve明白他的意思，他朝Hill报告了自己的位置，「我找到人了。」

「……他们很快就会找到这儿。」Bucky皱眉，艰难地吐出一句话，「那些家伙已经不是……」

没有工具，Steve只能简单地处理一下他的伤口，「撑着点。」他明白Bucky的意思，万一碰上了那些家伙，即使自己没有百分百的胜算，至少也要保证等到后援到来。Bucky身上的血迹刺痛了他的神经，Steve低声咒骂了那些狗娘养的一顿。

他们躲不了多久。Steve并不打算像等待救援的幼童一样待在原地，在察觉到有人靠近的时候，他已经离开原地，拔枪等待了。那些家伙比他们更熟悉这栋建筑物，躲藏在这儿毫无作用，不过Steve依然庆幸自己被Bucky标记过，身上的信息素已经无法吸引别人的注意。不然的话——

「等我。」Steve压低声音说。

他并非没有看到Bucky不安和抗议的眼神，也不是没有听到耳机里Hill焦急的声音。但他希望他们能够相信他，就像自己相信对方一样。他的Alpha曾经因为不愿意牵扯自己而有所保留，Steve觉得此刻也许有一丁点惩罚和报复的成分，但无论如何，他都不愿意当一个坐以待毙的人。

也许先前还有过迟疑，但当第一枪打响的时候所有的情绪都消散了。过去的未来的，好的坏的，Steve认出敌人其中有谁的时候只有一瞬间的惊讶——没有什么不可能——他从瘦弱的Omega变成现在这个模样，可不是为了被眼前这些家伙所打倒。

他的暴怒终于可以发泄出来了。Bucky也许没有低估他的能力，但肯定低估了他的愤怒，甚至连Steve自己都不知道到底所谓的界线在哪里。他朝那些家伙开枪直到最后一颗子弹用完，再换成拳头狠狠地揍下去。Hill没有再说话了，Steve知道他们的后援正在赶来。之前遭受的一切不公终于有了一个合理的发泄口，他简直像个移动的炸药桶一样，一点就着，不单止是血管里那些沸腾的液体，连理智也在酣战中变得滚烫起来。

「你看起来比之前还要火辣。」Batroc呸出嘴里的血沫，眼底的红血丝清晰可见。

不要命的东西。Steve没接话，他跨过另一个家伙的尸体，冲对方抬手就招呼过去。Batroc勉强接下一拳，硬生生被击退两步，吼道，「放弃吧！你不过是个Omega！」论力量，论速度，势单力薄的Steve都不会是现在的他的对手。

「就算我赢不了，」Steve看着对方的脸变得扭曲，「我也会先把你们踹进地狱——」

他是Omega，那又如何呢。对方的愚蠢注定了某些结果。比起口舌之争，Steve宁愿用尽全力把眼前那个怪物的脑袋摁进汽油里，然后给他点把火。Omega的力量也许不敌Alpha，但他有足够的愤怒，还有比那些愚蠢丑陋的信仰更坚定的觉悟。

先前Batroc和Bucky对战时落下的伤给此刻的战局带来了些许转机，Steve没有放过对方的任何一个破绽，他誓要这群恶魔加倍奉还——也许他没机会亲自逮捕那些肮脏的伪善者，也没资格和手握重权的高官当面对峙，但至少现在，他可以狠揍他们的脸，亲手送这些家伙见上帝。

「……你就快要、咳、」Bucky把试图靠近的一个家伙击毙，再把对方的尸体踢到一边，地板上拖开一道血迹，「……踢烂他的脸了——」

Steve落下最后一脚，已经彻底没了意识的敌人瘫软在他的面前。憎恨他们吗？Steve说不上来，也许曾经有过的些许同情都已经消失殆尽，余下的愤怒都随着敌人的落败而逐渐转淡了。伤口的疼痛提醒着他的使命，Steve甚至觉得当下是进入这栋建筑物之后最清明的时刻——他知道自己要做什么，也知道自己在做什么。

Bucky靠在墙边，勉强支起身子。Steve看了两眼不知是死是活的Batroc，移开了目光。不过片刻，他抹走唇边狼狈的血迹，朝他的Alpha抬了抬下巴，「把枪……扔给我。」

 

……

 

虽然被敌人耽搁了时间，但后援终于赶到，Steve把伤得有点严重的Bucky交给医护人员先处理：他们给他清理了一下伤口，止住流血的部位，再仔细转移位置。看着那些横七竖八躺在地上的尸体，Coulson虽然有备而来，仍然心有余悸。

「他们……逃了吗？」现在换Steve靠在墙边喘气。用力过度，高度紧张之后骤然放松，加上情绪大起大落……一连串的刺激，让Steve自己也有些吃不消。

「放心吧。」Coulson倒是露出安慰的笑容，「Fury局长动用了一些别的关系……谁也不能保证这次能连根拔起，但至少我们有足够的证据扳倒好些人了。」

Steve点点头。一切都会好的。他看着同僚们清理现场，眼前逐渐变得模糊起来。他甩了甩脑袋试图让自己清醒些，只是意识的最后一瞬间，却只看到Coulson惊恐的眼神——Steve眼前一黑，突然往前倒了下去。


	31. 【完结章】

【完结章】

 

「如果你是想问James Barnes的情况，他很好，不需要担心。」坐在一边的Erskine博士露出笑容，「大家都很好，你可以再躺一会儿。」

「……」Steve语塞。Erskine博士给他调整了一下病床的起背角度，所以Steve放弃了从床上撑起身子的打算，「能给我来点儿水吗？谢谢……」

最开始的时候他只能一点一点抿掉杯子里不多的液体，嘴唇干涸得有点破皮，他不敢喝太快。直到Steve慢慢把剩下的水都咽进喉咙里，纸杯已经被他捏得有点变形了，「……我睡了很久？」

「三天。」Erskine博士说，「中途你醒来过两次，问完差不多的问题又睡过去了。」

现在他终于放下心来了。Steve大约猜到为什么自己前两次醒来都会很快又睡过去，那种瞬间放松心情的愉悦感让人昏昏欲睡。铁栏，走廊，玻璃门……他从漫长的梦境中醒来。虽然现在仍有点困倦，但心脏因为未知的兴奋感剧烈跳动着，阻挠他再一次陷入梦乡。那些讨厌的东西终于从现在时变成过去时。

Erskine博士在旁边认真地作数据记录，Steve一时半会儿也没有说话，只是抬眼看着药水输进血管里。他发誓已经很久没有享受过类似的宁静了，如果再来点儿音乐……他得争取早日出院，到外头去，拥抱久违的阳光。他可以扔掉他们的伪装，在马路上朝对方露出笑容。Steve衷心希望着。

这份沉默很快就被推开房门的人打破，来人把花束放在远处的桌子上，「噢，谢天谢地，你终于醒了。」

Steve看着很久没见的友人靠近病床，表情充满惊喜，「Thor！」

Thor阻止了Steve想要坐起来的举动。两人很久没见，本来彼此都有一肚子的话想问，但比起劫后余生的心情，客套话又显得多余了。Thor的头发比那会儿长了些，他蓄起了胡子，合身的外套让他看起来更像一个企业家。Steve一时半会儿还有点不适应，「一切都好？」

「好的不得了。」Thor笑着，「瞧瞧你。」

「……说句老实话，真不想让你看到我这狼狈的样子。」

Thor的表情有点古怪，「你不是还见过我穿囚服的样子吗。」他们很快便揶揄起对方来。快餐店里的香肠，监狱里的扁豆，那些丢失的时光像阳光一样晒进病房里，Steve一时间觉得，躺在这儿也并不是太糟。

「哈、真的。被困在一个地方的感觉很不好。」Steve指了指身下的病床，自嘲道，「我已经迫不及待地想要出去了。」

「我猜，倒是没那么容易。」Thor指了指旁边的Erskine博士，「他们不会轻易让你一瘸一拐地出去的。」

「我已经好多了。」Steve说，「闻闻这儿的消毒水味……我简直一刻都待不下去。」

闻言，Thor和Erskine博士交换了一个眼神，后者朝Thor轻轻摇了摇头。

「出了什么问题？」Steve有些疑惑。

「你醒来之后还没见过Barnes，对吗？」Thor用另一个问题作答。

「是的。但跟这有关系吗？」他刚才一下子给忘了，经此一役，他和Bucky的身份显然已经曝光——一个Omega警察，一个Alpha特工……两个通过基因改造的‘怪物’。比起身体上的伤，也许接下来的事情会更困扰他们：政府会怎么处理，公众如何评价，这都是他们要准备好去面对的。不管是谁先捅的篓子，他们或多或少也会影响到别的、跟这件事情毫无关系的人。想到这儿，Steve已经不再奢望自己能像过去一样以一己之力扭转一切。他知道，他们所背负着的不再是只有一人的责任。谁才是真正的受害者？这又是谁说了算？

他一开始把事情想得太好了。

意料之外，当他提出这个疑问的时候，Erskine博士却摇了摇头，「你倒不用担心，关于这个案件的后续，我相信Fury局长他们会处理好的。」但他没有透露更多——Steve还来不及细问，博士便被一个急电叫走了，只留下Thor在那儿陪Steve说了一会儿话。

「总之，最坏的时期已经过去了。」Thor安慰道。他又谈及他的事业、他的兄弟，以及自己和Jane已经重归于好。对于接下来的打算，他的思路比现在的Steve更清晰，「你也可以试着卸下担子，把事情扔给别人考虑。你需要休息——各种意义上的。」于他而言，偶尔角色互换一下也非常有趣，他不排斥Steve现在看上去什么也干不了的样子。

Steve仍然对自己被隐瞒的部分耿耿于怀。他知道自己需要休息上一段时间，但如果这意味着他会被排除在外，他可不乐意，「虽然我现在看起来有点虚弱，但我并不觉得自己不能处理问题。」

「不，兄弟，别把情况想得太坏。」Thor摇头。至少对于别人来说不是什么坏事情，他接道，「我想，他会告诉你的。」

「谁？」Steve皱眉，「Bucky？」

可他们越是这样说，Steve便不可避免地往更坏的地方去考虑。他知道自己有点敏感，但先前一系列的事情都证明他的忧虑是对的。如果可以再早一点，也许事情压根不会发展到无法收拾的地步。

「我们都知道他和你的关系。有些事情，也许由他来开口更合适。」Thor说。

一切都会好的。他又安慰道。

 

——***——

 

等到Steve见到Bucky的时候，他和Thor的谈话已经过去好几个小时了。当时他躺在床上，压根忘掉了这段时间里自己脑子里到底在想什么。未来，前景，责任，梦想……Steve把一个个词语挑出来，然后又塞回去。记忆耸拉在身上，那些在监狱里保留下来的习惯现在已经毫无用途。他记起他和Bucky第一次见面的时候，那时候的敌意回想起来简直讽刺——谁会对任何一个可能只是擦肩而过的陌生人幻想以后的故事？但对于他们的结合，Steve并不后悔。

「已经告一段落了。」Bucky拉开椅子坐了下来。房间里只有他们俩，Steve靠在床头那儿，侧过来的脸比看上去之前瘦削了些。Bucky顿了顿，「……感觉像做了一场梦。」

也许这件事情里的每个人都会这么觉得。这是真的吗？事情就这样发生了？Steve对于自己缺席某些场合感觉还是有点微妙——就像你看了大半场电影，却错过了最后十分钟。当他知道Coulson在自己昏睡的时候把工作都揽上身之后，一方面表示感激，一方面又有点落寞：也许Thor是对的，他该学会依赖一下别人。习惯总是最难改变的事情。

「他们说你有事情要告诉我。也许现在可以谈谈？」

Bucky愣住了，但很快他就明白过来，「对，嗯……我只还没想好怎么开口。而且以你现在的身体状况，本来打算过两天再——」

「是很重要的事情？」Steve稍微动了动身子，让自己坐得更直。实际上他不想给眼前的人任何压力，如果Bucky不想说，他不会强迫他现在就坦白。但毫无疑问，他想知道，越快越好。

但当他说出自己的想法的时候，Bucky却否认了，「不，Steve，是我不想给你任何压力。」他再一次重申了这个想法。

先前Steve想过很多不切实际的东西：他知道Bucky的记忆恢复得差不多了，但他不确定Bucky的过去里到底有什么——也许他有个忘不掉的情人，也许他有不得不去履行的责任。到了那个时候，自己能够云淡风轻地让他离开自己的生活吗？Steve不知道。更糟糕的是，他害怕Bucky认为他们的结合只是因为他俩都是该死的、被改造过的人，这种天杀的巧合会让他有种被玩弄的愤怒。

「但确实是很重要的事情。」Bucky说。

「你打算离开这儿？」Steve冷不丁冒出一句。

「什么？」Bucky对于这个结论有点意外，「当然不。我会一直在这儿。你怎么会这么认为？」 

Steve不解，「那你到底在纠结什么？」排除了最糟的情况，Steve更疑惑了。

Bucky从来没有觉得自己有现在那么不善言辞。「……我爱你，Steve。」他看着他的Omega，试图找出合适的句子说下去，「不是因为我们都是该死的稀有物种，不是因为他们往我脑子里塞了乱七八糟的东西，也不是因为别的什么——对，我想起来很多过去的事情，但那对于我来说，并没有原先想象中那么重要。虽然我不知道你能不能理解我接下来的话，但我只想告诉你，无论如何——我爱你，这点是不会改变的。」

「我也爱你，Bucky。」Steve说。

「所以我也知道，哪怕今天不说，将来有一天，这件事情依然会摊开在我们面前……之前我们一直在处理别的问题，现在事情告一段落了，我本想和你好好地待上一段时间，再去考虑别的情况。」但眼下的状况有点超乎他的想象。

「一切你愿意说的，都告诉我。」

「我知道，你曾经对于自己是Omega这点耿耿于怀……所以，我很抱歉我们的关系开始得如此糟糕。但我从来没有想过放开你——无论是出于本能，还是在这段时间的深思熟虑之后。我爱你，并不是因为你是一个Omega……Steve，你能明白我的意思吗？」

「这一点，我认为我们是一样的。」Steve说，「但你永远是我的Alpha。」

「也许你将来仍然会抗拒自己这个身份，但我——」Bucky的眼神有点复杂，「我只是希望，你能够成为你自己想成为的那个人。如果你不想被这层身份所束缚，我承诺，我会支持你的选择。」

我爱你，只是你恰好是Omega而已，他又笨拙地补充道。

「所以到底是怎么了？」

Bucky靠近了些。「你……」他起初欲言又止，只是把手掌放在Steve的腹部上，隔着被子轻轻摩挲起来，「如果我说，你的肚子里很可能……你有……」他吞吞吐吐的，最后终于把话说完了。上帝保佑，他又感叹道。

这下，Steve真的只能用膛目结舌来形容自己脸上的表情了。他想象过很多非常糟糕的后果，但却从来没有想过这个事情。这好比自己走在路上突然被一大块金子砸中了，他一下子没反应过来自己该开心，还是该先喊疼。上帝啊，在这个关头又给他们开了一个玩笑。

「我……」Steve回过神来，「这是真的吗？」

他们要有一个孩子了？Steve觉得难以置信。当初Erskine博士告诉过他改造基因的后果，Steve对于目前这个状况谈不上抗拒，但总觉得超乎自己的想象。

「如果你不想——」

Steve几乎是马上就否认了。虽然心情仍然难以平复，但看见Bucky松了一口气的表情，Steve啼笑皆非。然而他很快明白过来，「——原来之前你是在担心这个？不，我只是觉得有点、怎么说……计划外。」

「但也许……你会有很长一段时间不能从事自己喜欢的职业。」Bucky说，「又或许……你的生活会像之前一样，整天被关在房间里。Steve，你真的不介意吗？」

那是当然的，他知道。也许他们会有很长一段时间都必须待在这种环境里，毕竟谁也没有经验……一个双亲都是被改造过的新生命，会带来什么影响？感到担忧的肯定不止他们。「但这不是我一个人的事情，不是吗？」Steve说，「实话说，我很高兴，Bucky。」比起之前那些糟糕的想象，这件事情简直让他高兴坏了。

「真的？」

「当然，除非你告诉我，这个状况要持续一辈子。」比起Bucky被关在牢里的时间，Steve并不觉得这点日子让他无法忍耐。他是一个男人，也是一个Omega，虽然现在要经历一些大部分人无法经历的事情，可这里头没有让他不快的因素。他不再因为自己的特殊情况妄自菲薄：只有自己先承认自己，人们才会赢得别人的尊重。

而且现在，他们将要成为父亲了。伴随着压力而来的，是意外甜蜜的责任感。

Bucky把自己的脸埋进掌心里，「……现在我只想说，去他劳什子的、别的事情。」他要乐坏了，现在什么事也不能破坏他的好心情。他甚至想跳起来大声嚷嚷，或者随便抓住一个人使劲摇晃。他痛恨过自己的身份，但现在完全不了，他甚至什么都不想干、什么责任都懒得追究、只想感受这份痛快。

即使是在地狱里生活过这段日子……有多久了？一年？两年？五年？算上之前那些被蒙蔽了双眼的黑暗时光……当他回首过去的时候，仍然不至于一无所获。他拥有了生命中最美好的事情，他们拥有了彼此，没有比这些更重要了。那些可以分享的愉快，他可以把所有都拱手献给眼前的人。

「嘿，」Steve逗他，「你哭了？」

Bucky坐在床边，他把脸从掌心中挪出来，改为埋在Steve和被子中间，摇着头闷声道，「……你就趁现在使劲捉弄我吧。」

「我只是有点好奇接下来会变成什么模样。」Steve说，他担心自己看起来并没有现在那么身手敏捷了，「如果你敢流露出半点让我不舒服的表情，我发誓我会把你从这儿踢下去。」

「不，宝贝儿，我压根不在乎那些。」他的脑袋在被褥间摇晃，Steve隔着被子也能够感觉到他的呼吸，「天啊，怎么会呢。相信我，该死的没有人在乎。」

Steve眼镜眯得更欢了。已经准备要进入初夏，冬天已经变得非常遥远。于是他在Bucky紧紧抱住他、用力得几乎要勒死他之前笑了起来。

 

 

THE END.


End file.
